Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!
by Cyberwing
Summary: SHIKAxTEMARI-Things were never this troublesome...until she came along...ugh...
1. Just another day really

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Hihi! This is Cyberwing. I just wanted to write something different, and since I'm currently addicted to Naruto, I thought I should try something now. Lol. Anyway, this is my first Naruto fanfiction so I hope that I wouldn't screw it up too badly. Also, I hope that I will be able to keep the characters from being too OOC. It's really a challenge since sometime I get too carry away from the story. However, this is what I'm trying to do, to keep the characters, well, in character.

I don't know Japanese so I won't be putting 'kun', 'sama', etc after names because I don't want to get my butt kicked by you guys. But if you guys can actually explain how those things work, I'll try…lol

The main characters of the story will be Shikamaru and Temari but other characters will play a role in the story too.

Well, enough bs-ing for a day. I'll shut up and let you guys read the story ;p

Setting: 2 years after the group had failed to retrieve Sasuke

Spoilers: up to chapter 242

Warning: lots of swearing and sexual innuendos, nothing too bad…I swear

"" is speech

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!**

Shikamaru was scared…no he was petrified...for a good reason…

He felt an evil presence…it wasn't just some 'evil' presence, no, it was a presence of a certain psychotic…and she was closing in fast…

As if he was never this motivated in life, he pushed himself up from his usual roof spot and took off…

* * *

Temari was pissed. 

Correction, she was beyond pissed.

Where is he?

Where the hell is Nara Shikamaru?

CRASH!

Temari kicked the garbage can beside her as she continued to stomp loudly down the street. People, who were used to her doing this, practically jumped out of the way. No point in getting killed due to being stuck in a middle of a crossfire right?

As if dead objects were alive, shops closed their doors and homes shut their blinds at the windows.

After all…hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

A lazy ass like him couldn't be far right? Temari looked left and right, trying to locate the guy who had a ponytail that stood up. There are only so many places where he would go…

For the 123rd time of the day she swore that when she found him, she will kill him.

If he even thought that he can hide from her, then think again. When she finds him, she will make his life a living hell…and she has all the ability in the world to make it happen. She was sure of it.

He, Shikamaru, will lose to her, even if it is the last thing she does!

Temari sniffed the air and smirked, it smelt like Shikamaru…

* * *

Following closely behind her, Kankurou performed his Kugutsu no Jutsu while Gaara continued to follow the wind user. It was his turn…again. He couldn't help but sigh, his puppet wasn't just any dumb puppet that could be bought in some night market. No…his puppet was Karasu, the KARASU that was equipped with MULTIPLE hidden weapons, ranging from kurai to hidden bombs of poisonous gas. Karasu was the ultimate killing machine! Yet…it was now… 

…picking up garbage.

He would prefer using it for something more constructive…hell ANYTHING would be more constructive than this.

After all, he didn't take extra good care of it for nothing. He practically polished his Karasu day and night just to make sure that it was in perfect shape. Every night, he would place his puppet on the table and inspect it with a magnifying glass several times before he was even able to close his eyes and sleep. Every day, Kankurou would measure the lubricant vigilantly so that its joints will receive the right amount, not a drop more and not a drop less, before heading out. He would repaint the whole puppet twice when he sees there was a tiny chip of paint had fell off.

If Karasu could speak, Kankurou would walk the wire for it if it were to ask him to…

Now it would be best if Karasu was actually a woman, for his love toward it had practically scared the shit out of…well everyone other than Temari and Gaara.

…Temari had simply came to the fact that no matter what the hell she says, it would make no difference to Kankurou and Gaara…well…he just doesn't give a damn about…well just about anything…other than Naruto…

At least his mentality was saner than Gaara's right? At least the thing he was showing affection to was a…dead thing…right?

Yet…it was currently picking up garbage…

However, when it comes to garbage…it was a different story. Kankurou shivered as he looked at the mosquitoes flying around the junk…the smell…and the stuff in that pile…_oh my f-ing god_. It was better to sacrifice his partner than himself…after all, his puppet can't feel…so technically, Kankurou wasn't hurting its feelings as he ordered Karasu to pick up the 'stuff'…in fact it was something that was similar to volunteering in a community. Surely Karasu wouldn't mind…helping out…

Then Kankurou narrowed his eyes…shit was that dog shit?

SHIT!

How would he be able to kiss Karasu good night tonight?

Sweat poured down his forehead as a murder of crows flew past him just up above.

He couldn't take much of this any longer…not when Temari had gone into this boy crazy mode. Kankurou could take it if she was in love with that shadow boy because maybe there's a chance that she might become more feminine. But nnnoooo, she was only chasing after him because she wanted to beat Shikamaru fair and square, meaning physically, intellectually, etc. No matter what Kankurou told her, her stubborn damn mind refused to accept the fact that she was stronger than Shikamaru. She believed that Shikamaru was disgracing her, mocking her even when he surrendered during the Chuunin exam after he ensured that his victory.

Shikamaru had defeated Temari in the tactic she was so proud of, to plan ahead and cause the enemy to be ensnared. Even though she didn't ever mention it, she liked the feeling of being in control, the way that her enemies would do the things she'd predicted.

In other words, she was a control freak.

And Shikamaru was one of the few that had beaten her that way.

But what was so special about Shikamaru?

He was the only one that was still alive.

Usually when there's an enemy who she couldn't take care of, Kankorou or Gaara would've killed off the enemy, making sure that the enemy had suffer through a lot of long sessions of torture beforehand.

Now, whenever Temari was in Konoha, whether it was before starting or after finishing the assigned mission, she would hunt Shikamaru down so that they would have a match.

Just why the hell was Shikamaru running away anyway? It wasn't as if she was going to 'kill' Shikamaru anyway…although the definition of the word 'kill' would vary…

Yet Shikamaru had succeeded in escaping every time.

But deep down, Kankurou had to admit, that shadow boy was smart…VERY SMART. If he had been in the same situation as Shikamaru, he wouldn't just run from Temari. Hell, he would pack his bags and get out of Konoha, change his name and face and never return to Konoha ever again…

Except Shikamaru's action had just pissed Temari even more…and he and Gaara would have to take the brunt of it…

With no way of venting her anger and frustration off on the innocent people, she would usually beat Kankurou to a bloody pulp (not Gaara because she was still somewhat scared of him) or take it out on dead objects like that trash can over there…

So Temari was also a sadist with violent tendencies as well.

He had enough; he had the urge to just hide in a dark corner and just cry. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know which was worse, to get beaten up physically watching his favourite partner suffer (Karasu not Temari) like this with himself suffering mentally along with it.

His poor poor…Karasu…

Kankurou had never wanted this…he was suppose to be the bad guy, the bad ass.

But…

For the sake of Konoha, for the innocent civilians residing in Konoha, he will defend the village as if it's his own. His name and his bravery shall always be remembered as stories of his great sacrificing deed shall be past on from generations to generations.

For he, Kanurou, shall be the new defender of Konoha from any harm!

….

Why the HELL was he even cleaning out after the crap which his sister made?

Save Konoha? Care for the civilians?

YEA RIGHT…

Like he even cared about them! However, if he has to provide you with the reason then the reason would be because of…

That hokage BITCH!

She threatened to torn his dear Karasu apart. How could she do this to him? Why couldn't she just go and talk to Temari instead. Nooo! She had to get teams of ANBU squad to 'invite' him and Gaara over to her office to threaten how important it is for them to 'protect' Konoha in 'any' means necessary. Once again…WHY WASN'T TEMARI 'INVITED' AT THAT TIME AS WELL?

He could've sworn that he saw there was an unnatural glee in her eyes. It was as if she was enjoying the fact that he was suffering…or the fact that Temari was chasing Shikamaru around…since she didn't mention anything to stop Temari's actions. All she wanted was to make sure that nobody gets hurt and no property gets damaged or else…

Kankurou swallowed and finished getting Karasu to clean up promptly. However, he walked slowly in the direction where Temari went. It was simple to follow; in fact, he wasn't even required to use any of his tracking skills to do it. All he needed to do was to follow the path of destruction. He walked on as he watched an old humpback man walked past him, jabbing his walking stick on the ground slowly and hitting his back a few times due to his reoccurring back pain.

Damn…

Kankurou ignored the looks he got from the people around him. He, by no means, was in a hurry, he just wanted to make sure that he was walking so 'fast' that by the time he got there, either Gaara had finished cleaning up the mess or Temari had finished her rampage.

Let's hope this time he won't get beaten up again…In fact, since he had time, he calculated the chance of it not occurring:

Temari (plus) a control freak (plus) sadist with violent tendencies (plus) failing to find Shikamaru for the n-th time will make a VERY VERY angry Temari (equal ) NOT GOOD (equal ) HIGH CHANCE of getting killed

On a second thought…Kankurou turned to the opposite direction and ran. After all, Karasu was awfully dirty and it could use a bath and a new layer of paint would need to be added and…

* * *

Gaara left eye twitched… 

And twitching was never something Gaara of the dessert was supposed to do.

Usually when he does something which he shouldn't…there wasn't another way of explaining it but this…his life was screwed.

It was an ill omen.

Last time when this happen, he was forced by Temari to go…

He shivered…

His left eye was twitching again…

Naruto owed him…he owed him BIG TIME.

Gaara was no lazy man, no; he was always striving for the reason to live, to carry on no matter what had happened to him in the past. Before, he believed that his goal in life was to find people who are worth killing and kill them. At first he felt successful, as he was able to achieve his goals. However, it didn't take long for an unknown emptiness to engulf him.

And he tried to cover the emptiness by killing more people but it just didn't work.

But besides killing, what else could he do?

All his life, he had been in the middle of a storm, in the middle of being wanted and an outcast. When he was young, his hope of finding someone who would love him scattered. In order to protect himself, he refused to love. In order to protect himself from being forgotten, he tried to find a reason for people to remember him, even if it means he'll have to use the fear tactic.

All of this changed when he met and had fought with Naruto.

That was his turning point in life, and he welcomed the change. Gaara no longer wanted to stay the same person he was. Therefore, now he was more open to others and tried to suppress his urge to kill everyone in sight…

After all killing everyone would mean that he no longer had someone to protect…and having no one to protect meant that he wouldn't be able to get stronger…like Naruto. Naruto was an enigma in some way, being able to become so strong in such a short time…

In other words…Gaara was just trying to find another way to get stronger….

Not that he hated this method or anything…

ANYWAYS….

Gaara had to protect Konona no matter what…due to a stupid word…he said…which at that spur of the moment was a good thing…but now…he was taking the consequence of it…

What's worse?

Although he didn't look like it but he was one of those who keep their promises when he make them.

The stuff that Tsunade said to him back then made no difference to him for he'd never answered her while his brother, Kankurai swallowed and agreed to everything Tsunade said. No one could make him, Gaara of the Dessert, to do things against his will…

(Flashback)

Two years ago, after the group of Genin failed to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had decided to go off training for three years with this guy called Jiraiya.

There was this 'good-bye' party for Naruto as people watched Naruto went away. Naruto had produced this great dialogue for each and every one of the people in sight.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi, he waved at Kakashi, signalling for him bend down next to himself.

He whispered to Kakashi's ears, "Kakashi, I just wanted to say thank you for the training you'd provided me for the past years. That is why I'm presenting this munificent offer to you. If you pay me, I'll let you get advance copies of the books that Ero Sennin for the next three years. I'll mail them to you once he finished them. After all, who could get a copy of the book faster than the person who's next to the author all the time? Now, I take money in forms of cash, cheque and credit cards….

Gaara didn't know whether it was because all the people in the group were shinobi or the fact that Naruto didn't know the purpose of whispering. Either way, everyone in the group, was able to hear every word he said.

So much for privacy…

(Fast forward)

"Now Gaara," Naruto said, standing in front of him, "It's great to have you as a friend. Maybe we can spar again some time in the future. After I've become much stronger, I might be able to fight you without summoning hehe. Protect Konoha while I'm gone alright? I don't want to come back only to find it in ruins."

Then Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

Gaara stood there…his mind working:

Naruto (equal ) person who changed his life (equal ) someone that 'should' be important to himself right? In conclusion, Naruto was considered to be a friend

Then as a friend he should do what his was requested right? After all, how bad could it be? It's just…well…Konoha…

And it wasn't as if Gaara would be staying in Konoha longer than necessary, he would probably just come here for a few missions and head back to the Hidden Sand Village before he even knew it. Then whatever happens while he was gone was out of his…control.

Lalala

"Gaara?" Naruto looked expectantly at him.

Instead of having his eyes reflect what he was thinking, Gaara, with a bored expression on his face, replied "affirmative."

(End Flashback)

See how one word in life screws you up? What's the lesson in life?

Keep your mouth shut…

Gaara thought that keeping a village like Konoha safe would be easy. After all, it was village with the most shinobi. They would take good care of things around here, there's nothing Gaara should worry about the security…

Until some Mad Chase Disease infected Temari's brain.

Now Temari went into total-hunter mode and when she couldn't find Shikamaru, she goes off into total mad-bitch-on-the-loose mode…

He sighed, protecting Konoha against some external force would be simple, just obliterate everything. However, when you are trying to protect the village from your PMS-ing 24/7 sister, it could be a problem. After all…she's your sister…

Looking at his watch…it was almost ten minutes; he should step in soon before Temari really damages something.

Now, just where was her punching bag, aka Kankurou?

* * *

Shikamaru was supposed to be here! She was positive that he's here. She could still smell his scent. He should be around here somewhere…but where was he? 

Where is that goddamn…

Temari raised her foot as she was prepared to kick that ramen sign when…

Gaara cleared his throat.

Temari put her foot back down and continued to find her next target. Ah…a beautiful wooden bench, just calling out to her for her attention. Now all she needed was to…

Gaara cleared his throat again.

Then…instead of just reverted back to 'I'm Temari, the only sane one in the group', she snapped.

She turned back and faced Gaara, flame in her eyes, "Look Gaara. I'm a woman, a frustrated woman in fact. I have things in life that I need to get. I need to find him. I need him so badly, so bad that it almost hurt. He started it but now he wants to keep his hands clean of this. It's entirely his fault. He doesn't want to take the responsibility of what he did to me! And…now…I need to be taken care of right away since I don't have much time but he goes missing…again! Why can't he be more understanding? Why can't he understand my urge to be 'on top of him'? I don't want to be below him any more! He should be honoured that I'm even choosing him! I need him Gaara, if I can't find him…it makes me cranky."

Temari went and put her hands on Gaara's shoulders, "and you are not helping me Gaara when you should. How can you refuse to help me? I'm your sister, that should count for something right? I just need you to do this little favour for me. Please! Just do it!"

Temari wanted Gaara to use his freaky sand eye to find Shikamaru. It would be an easy task for him for it doesn't require much charka but…

Gaara raised his eyebrow, "it's because you're my sister that I can't do it. Please understand my circumstances. If I help you, there will be no turning back for both of us. I refuse to be your partner-in-crime. I just don't understand your feelings toward…; therefore I do not feel the same way as you. However, as your brother, I have to make sure that you are not committing a taboo…"

Like really killing Shikamaru, a chuunin from Konoha, and causing the sand trio to be on the wanted list…

Therefore, the brother and the sister engaged into this staring contest when both of them realized…

Silence.

Temari and Gaara looked around them as they realized that it was odd for a big and busy village like Konoha was so…quiet…it was almost eerie.

They looked around, only to find villagers have their mouth hanging as they pointed at them…

Out of the corner of Temari's eyes, she saw Shikamaru's head peaking out from the house at the corner of the street. He face was all red, she wondered if his artery would burst any time soon…

Temari and Gaara looked at each other, questions in their eyes…

"Get your ass over here Shikamaru!" Temari screamed as she took out her fan. She chased after Shikamaru as he took off once again. "Today is the day where we end all this!"

And this was just another normal day in the Hidden Leaf Villege, Konoha.

Well this is the end of the first chapter. Would Temari be able to find Shikamaru? Where did Shikamaru go? Well read the next chapter to find out!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll know what you think of the story! It really motivates me into writing. Once again, thank you for reading it. I hope that you like it. ;p 


	2. How desperate can u get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

OMG!! I'd never realized how scary dentists can be until…a few days before…I had my wisdom teeth removed and it's the scariest thing ever…and what's worse? In the clinic, they were showing Spy Kids 3…I was in the middle of laughing and wanting to scream…not a good combination huh

Ok, this chapter might be a little weird because I'm currently on drugs…lots and lots of painkillers and antibiotics…so yea…haha

There's a few people who I wanted to thank DarkFeenix, Rockyspirit, zerotru, Patch5129, thei, and residentevilgirl for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Thank you so much for reviewing! ;p

Setting: 2 years after the group had failed to retrieve Sasuke

Spoilers: up to chapter 242

Warning: swearing and sexual innuendos, nothing too bad…I swear

"" is speech

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!-Chapter 2**

Shikamaru looked left and right before allowing himself to collapse on one of the roofs of the houses in Konoha.

Dear god, life cannot get more troublesome than this.

Finally…he closed his eyes and rested for a moment, enjoying his short moment of freedom before…

Shikamaru wanted to apologize to everyone out there.

He had a confession to make.

He was about to…no he couldn't afford to say it out loud…if he did, then the end of the world would be near!

Well, he supposed that he was being overdramatic, since…it was only a word.

But it was a forbidden word, for him anyways. If he says it; he would scare the hell out of everyone within Konoha. He didn't want to be the one responsible for the causes of inhabitants' heart attacks. Yet, if he doesn't say it now, he might never be able to say it anymore. After all, even with the 200 IQ of his, he couldn't determine whether or not he would be able to see the next sunrise.

He was desperate.

There he said it. Yes, there weren't anything wrong with your ears.

Shikamaru was DESPERATE.

He wasn't supposed to be desperate. In fact, he was always one of those who would be in control of the situation. However, it all changed ever since he had met a person, who was the one and only person who turned his world upside-down…literally.

The person's name shall not be mentioned for it shall bring disaster upon himself!

He really didn't know what to do with 'her'. He tried everything, and when he said everything…it was EVERYTHING that his brain could come up with…(although it may not make perfect sense…)

**Act 1, Scene 1: Complain to the 'Higher Power' **(see how he even created a title for this?)

_(Terminator music starts to play)_

_Shikamaru nodded to the shinobi he saw as he walked up the stairs toward the Hokage office. He then saluted at Shizune, the Hokage's secretary, as she opened the door for him to enter. He found Tsunade sitting at her chair in front of a messy desk. She was going through her piles of scrolls. She looked up when he stood in front of her desk; she raised her eyebrow, questioning his purpose for being there._

_Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Hokage, I got a problem at hand and I wished to have your assistance."_

"_What can be so difficult that not even our genius, Shikamaru, can't even take care of?" Tsunade questioned, "I'll give you whatever assistance you want, money, assassins, anyone or thing you wanted. You name it and I'll give them to you. After all, you are so important to Konoha that nothing should ever be in you way."_

_Shikamaru coughed, "it's not a mission…actually, to be honest, it's about a certain woman…"_

"_You mean Temari of the Hidden Sand Village?"_

_Shikamaru nodded, "I'm sure that you have heard about hm her… obsession… about… hm… trying to kill me. I found it difficult to concentrate on my occupation as a Chuunin as she…"_

_Tsunade gave him a wave, clearly not interested. "I'm sure that she means no harm." Then she gave him a wink, "don't tell me you don't like the attention you are getting Shikamaru."_

"_But you are Hokage, aren't you suppose to protect the wellbeing of the people within Konoha?"_

"_What do I look like Shikamaru? Your baby sitter? You are already 15, a few years later; you are going to be a Jounin. I say you get your ass out there, sort out everything with Temari and get on with your life. Now get out of my office before you make me want to kill you too."_

_(Terminator music ends)_

**Act 1, Scene 2: Complain to the 'Higher Power'**

_Shikamaru opened the door of his house as he slammed it after him. He ran up the stairs as he asked 'calmly', "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Scream? No way, Shikamaru would never scream…he would only raise his voice a little bit…only during…hm…_

_His mother came out, wiping her hands on her apron. Her eyes looked at him with concern._

_Shikamaru ran to her, stopping before colliding with her, "Mom, there's this psychotic woman…"_

_Her eyes flared as she reached out to pinch his ear, "what kind of language are you using young man! Didn't I tell you that you cannot swear no matter what!"_

_What! He didn't even swear! What did he say wrong this time?!_

_Was it impossible to understand the way of how a woman's mind works? Hell, he was her son wasn't he? He had half of her genes and yet he still couldn't comprehend the way she thinks…_

_The doorbell rang._

"_Hm… I wonder who that could be."_

"_Mom, NO! Don't!"_

_His mother, despite his protest, walked down the stairs. She dragged him along down with her by his ear. She opened the door and there stood the 'devil'. Shikamaru quickly duck out of Temari's visual range, which was behind the door._

"_Temari! What a pleasant surprise." His mother and Temari smiled together. "I'd heard all about you from my son, how you are always trying to hunt him down so that you can chop him up into millions of pieces and stuff."_

"_So, is he here?" Temari questioned, with a tone that was almost too eager._

"_Of course dear," His mother said sweetly, "after all, you can't kill without your victim. In fact…"she pulled Shikamaru out, "here he is!"_

"_Mom?" Shikamaru said incredulously._

"_Have fun killing Shikamaru Temari," His mom shouted and waved at him as he was being dragged out of the house, "I'll miss you Shikamaru, but oh well, no worries, your father and I will have another child soon and we'll name the person in respect of you!"_

**Act 1, Scene 3: Complain to the 'Higher Power'**

_Shikamaru and his father was sitting across from each other, with a chess board in the middle._

_Silence…_

_Shikamaru cleared his throat, "dad? I wanted to you to help me about…"_

_His father raised his hand, motioning him to stop. "As a father, I'm going to support you no matter what, except there are a few simple guidelines. First of all, I won't be able to help you to go against your mother. Come to think of it, don't come to me about woman…or your mother will start to get ideas and it won't be pretty for me…Go talk to your friends about your woman issues…Also…"_

_And his father goes on about how woman are…woman, which was totally pointless and cause Shikamaru to waste his whole day._

_So what about the whole 'I'm going to support you no matter what'?_

_Finally, his father patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, "just accept your fate. The men of the Nara family shall always be under women. There is no escape, the more things you do to counter it, the more painful it'll be. Your father is a walking proof…"_

"…"

_Can someone say 'shit' for him? He didn't want to get his ass kicked by his mother…_

**Act 1, Extra Scene: Complain to the 'Higher Power'**

_Shikamaru approached his friends, "Guys…I needed help regarding about my situation and I'm wondering what I should do."_

**Act 1, Extra Scene 1: Ino's**

_Ino smiled as she walked onto the platform. Suddenly, the place darkened as there was a white light shining brightly on her. Out of nowhere, she took out a worn out book that was an inch thick and placed it on the podium before her._

_(holy music starts to play)_

"_Shikamaru, it's time for me to tell you how woman are destined to be the rulers and men are destined to be ruled." Ino cleared her throat, "Once upon a time…"_

_(holy music ends)_

**Act 1, Extra Scene 2: Chouji**

_Chouji looked at Shikamaru with both of his hands occupied. One of his hands was holding onto his bag of chips while the other hand was busily transporting chips from the bag to his mouth. _

_Chomp, chomp, chomp._

_Then Chouji shook his head, "your luck sucks Shikamaru, but I'll be there for you…mentally…May god be with you. If you need anyone to listen to you rant or anyone to help warp bandages around your injured and broken body, I'll be there for you. You can count on it. After all, I'm not your friend for nothing."_

**Act 1, Extra Scene 3: Shino**

_Shino looked at Shikamaru for a moment, before replying:_

"…"

**Act 1, Extra Scene 4: Kiba**

_Kiba laughed, "I'll be at your funeral Shikamaru."_

Isn't life wonderful or what? Can it get any worse?

**Act 2, Scene 1: Shikamaru Motivation!**

_Shikamaru and Temari were standing face to face. Shikamaru knew it won't be easy…however, that was what being a man is all about. If he wanted to get this woman off his back, then he would have to do this no matter what._

_Temari gave swung her fan a few times before smirking, "so you are finally willing or face me huh. I'm going to have so much fun in this."_

_Shikamaru asked, "So after this, you are not going to bother me anymore?"_

_Temari answered, "of course. In fact, I'll get out of. In fact, I'll move to the end of the world so that you will never have to hear or see me ever again…"_

_She was interrupted when she felt Shikamaru's stone-hard fist on her face. She flew backward; sliding on the ground for half a mile before coming to a stop. After all, Shikamaru had gave it his all into that punch._

_Temari jumped back up quickly, "so you have beaten me. I shall get out of here!"_

_With that, she ran out of the village…in fact, she left so fast that all everyone could see was the dust of trail which she'd left behind._

Somehow, hitting a woman felt wrong for Shikamaru but hell, he that desperate. That got to count for something right?

**Act 2, Scene 2: Let's Get me Killed…**

_Shikamaru and Temari were standing face to face. Shikamaru knew it won't be easy…however, that was what being a man is all about. If he wanted to get this woman off his back, then he would have to do this no matter what._

_Temari gave swung her fan a few times before smirking, "so you are finally willing or face me huh. I'm going to have so much fun in this."_

_Shikamaru asked, "so after this, you are not going to bother me anymore?"_

_Temari answered, "of course. In fact, I'll get out of. In fact, I'll move to the end of the world so that you will never have to hear or see me ever again…"_

_Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair…this was going to get hard. He had the urge to kick her ass (like he could in reality…NOTE: SARCASM INSERTED) but he had to maintain his spot, because if he doesn't, then his whole plan would be ruined…therefore…_

_He was going to allow himself to be owned…in hope that she'll get over him once he was… half dead…hopefully_

_He…will not fight back no matter how painful…how scary…_

_He focused back at Temari…as she came closer and closer to him._

_He swallowed…okay, he HAD to stay…although he might ended up getting a few broken ribs…a massive blood loss…he might even scream like a girl during the process…and end up with a bad head concussion but…he would stay! As what Naruto had said…this is his nindo!..._

_That WAS his nindo until he saw what was behind Temari: Kankurai had his puppet waving at him as daggers started to slid out of the its body and Gaara smirked as sand came out of nowhere and started to swirl around behind Temari…._

Okay…maybe that was a bad idea…

Therefore…this left with only one solution…

**Act 3, Scene 1: Shikamaru's final decision!**

_Shikamaru started to sweat as he could feel Temari coming close to him…_

_Then he did this only thing that could ensure his safety…and it was something he was used to doing. In fact, a few times, he was starting to believe that that was his golden rule in life._

_If you are being chased by some psychotic bitch…YOU GET THE HELL OUT!_

And that was what he had been doing up till now…AMAZING wasn't it…and it all thanks to that 200 IQ of his really…

This was fine in the beginning but then lately...the matter between Temari and himself was really being a pain in the ass. He sighed; he was starting to wonder how pathetic he was becoming.

After all, he couldn't hide from Temari forever. What was even more frightening was that she was coming closer and closer to being able to find him in a short time. It was as if she was starting to be able to predict what he was thinking…

That alone cannot be good.

Maybe he should really have a chat with Temari…maybe he could talk his way out of this…somehow...without himself dying or being physically injured too badly…

Hope for the better right?

Right....

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this chapter! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!

PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll know what you think of the story!!! It really motivates me into writing. Once again, thank you for reading it. I hope that you like it. ;p


	3. Books and Alcohol Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot. Also, I don't own the song that is in this story. It's a song from Pink called Oh My God. I'm just borrowing it!!

Well, I didn't die yet so I'm back again! (dance dance). Well, gets get the show on the road right? I broke my record again! I wrote 11 pages…I could still remember the time when writing 4 pages was already hard for me lol

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Love you all!

**Hopeless**: hehe Shikamaru is screwed for life! (evil laughter) ;p jkjk Thanks for the review!!

**Samika**: It'll work out…somehow…(cough cough), thank you so much for reading!

**Rockyspirit**: He might hehe…or not… thank you for your review!!

**Shinjowy**: Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad that you like this story!

**Drago1432**: Oh if he does that then hell will break lose (wink wink) thanks for the review!

**ShenLi**: I'm glad that my characters are not too OOC. Sometimes, my mind goes crazy and things go totally out of my hands. I hope I'll be able to keep them in character till the end.

**KunochiDreamer**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope that this chapter won't disappoint you ;p

**The Infamous Jack**: hehe, thanks so much for the review, glad to hear that the characters are in character. Is Toga Tuesday that bad, cuz I'd never been there before lol.

**I didn't know if it's correct or not but I'm making Kazekage as Temari, Kankurai and Gaara's father who was killed by Orochimaru during the Chunnin exam back then…if I have the information wrong please bare with me.**

Setting: 2 years after the group had failed to retrieve Sasuke

Spoilers: up to chapter 244

Warning: swearing and sexual innuendos, nothing too bad…I swear

"" is speech

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 3**

On the other side of town…

Temari was desperate also…because…

Temari sighed as she walked out of Konoha, nodding at the Chuunins at the gates as she continued her way. She put her in the pocket of her shorts. She didn't carry her fan out with her, it was great weapon but it gets in her way sometimes with its size. She had that all-you-shinobi-need-pouch with her that had kurai and stuff. Besides, she was only taking a walk; it wasn't as if she was out to destroy something…

But now…

She was bored…

Life was getting…a bit on the dull side…

Temari sighed once more.

She needed entertainment and the first word she could think of was…Shikamaru…Her mouth unconsciously twitched at the thought of him.

He was worth her while…to pick on to say at least.

Yet it seemed that he was able to find a great place to hide this time. She wasn't able to find him, which left her where she was now…boredom. Actually, come to think of it, she didn't want to push too many of his buttons at the same time. He might be lazy but he would react if he was shoved around long enough. After all, one could only take so much.

Therefore, it was almost an important factor for the 'one in higher power' (A/N: aka bully) to let her 'underlings' (A/N: aka Shikamaru) to have some time to himself.

She didn't know when it got started but ever time she had a mission in Konoha, she would try to find different ways to get to him, trying hard to annoy the hell out of him. Shikamaru was a pacifist, he wasn't someone as easily provoked like Naruto. That was what kept him in the upper hand in most of his battles: keeping a clear head.

The more reason why she should pick on him.

What's the fun if the person would always act in the ways you predicted?

However, after all these years, she still wasn't able to…he probably thinks that it was '_too bothersome'_ to even raise his temper.

See, this alone was already showing his lazy nature…

Come to think of it…

What kind of person would actually just fight with brain in battle? If she was the one in battle it would be:

**Keeping a clear head**

**Continuous verbal abuse the enemy for the purpose of provoking.**

**Beat the SHIT out of the enemy**

**Laugh in the person's face before giving the finishing blow**

See, this is how a REAL woman fights.

After all, fighting wasn't just a game. Sometimes, keeping a clear head would obviously not be enough; strategy could only keep you up ahead for so far. The rest depends on the condition of the enemy, that is, if she was able to provoke that person, that meant she would be able to manipulate the enemy. That alone would give her more advantages.

Someone once said to her that '_The one who anger the person has power over them.'_

It was something she remembered well up to now and she doubted she would be able to forget it soon.

Before, Temari really wanted to see what would happen if she provoke him. It wasn't as if she still didn't…but…

Although, Shikamaru was clearly annoyed by her, due to his position (A/N: weakling), he wasn't strong enough to really do anything her. Therefore, he was stuck in a lose-lose situation.

Power over the other person, remember that well.

Sometimes, it was almost like Shikamaru and she were playing a real life game of shogi. After all he couldn't stay at the same place all the time so he had to keep moving. For her, she would need to start to think like him in order to locate his position and had to find different ways to make him angry. This cat and mouse game was a challenge to them psychologically. It kept her mind thinking all the time.

Lately, she had been having conflicts. For her, she really wanted to see a lazy bum like him to blow up for it will be amusing. Yet, she didn't want to also, for if she indeed found him, then…

It would be the same for him. If he was able to confront her, then…

Their only connection in their so-called relationship would end. After all, what was there to say when their relationship was based on competition. This whole ordeal was caused by one of them wanting to beat the other one due to her lost at the Chuunin exam while the other one tried to avoid conflict at all cost.

He was her opponent, her rival, someone whom she had lost to. Therefore, she respected him…somewhat. Besides, the daily encounters with him kept her mind occupied…from thinking other things…

After all, she didn't have much time left.

She sighed once more, one more year…then…

Temari shook her head. No, she will not think about it. It would always make her depressed after and what good would that do?

Nothing.

Instead, she should enjoy her life while she still can. Then maybe, just maybe, she would think about something good that had happened right now in the future…

Shit, she IS getting depressed. Maybe a nice peaceful walk would get her out of this mood.

Actually, a victim would be better…

After all, what could be better than some ass-kicking? Who could ever turn that down?

The art of ass-kicking was an important factor in life, especially for a woman like Temari. Studies showed that Temari became more and more emotionally stabled when she 'exercise' frequently.

What studies you ask?

The death rate of her mission says it all.

Besides, violence always buffers her emotions. It keeps her mind off crap that she didn't want to think about…and that was something good.

Letting out the negative energy within her allow positive energy to enter her body (although her healthiness would be based on the other person's expense).

Positive attitude right?

Therefore, optimal amount of ass-kicking contribute to the feeling of optimism.

Good lord.

Sometimes, she was even able to convince herself that she if she got tired of these ass-kicking businesses aka being a shinobi (which was probably never), that she could always switch jobs and become a counsellor.

Imagine, Doctor Temari leading a group of people to terrorize around town.

Think about what her motto would be:

"_Think you are on a low end right now? Well, I guess it's time for you to go out and destroy or kill something. That would make others to be worse off than you so that you are no longer in that deep pit of despair of yours. If you can't go up, make others come down."_

In case you still haven't figure it out. Temari's belief regarding happiness would be anything along the lines of building your happiness over someone else's pain (must be because of her sadistic nature).

On the other hand, maybe she should just publish her beliefs in a book: Temari's Guide to Life for Dummies (after all, only dummies would actually buy that book).

Ha! Maybe her book would be the best seller like that damn Come Come Paradise. After all, if a dirty book like that could be a big hit then so can hers.

Except she might have to cut back the cynical remarks…

She groaned and had the urge to smack her forehead. Memories of what that perverted book did to her friend were flooding back to her.

(Flashback to an event that was 5 years ago)

_Temari was hanging out at a bar as her friend, Kenichi, was celebrating with his men for their first success on their show—Moonlight Shadows. It was a big hit in the Hidden Sand Village, the play, that is. She supposed it was because nothing was ever going on in the village and people wanted to have something better to do than to stay home and rot._

"_Heeyyy Tteeemmaarrrii!!!"_

_Before Temari could even react, she found her head slammed onto the long wooden bar table because her friend, Kenichi, was practically leaning on her back, had pushed her down. Slowly, he found his balance again and got off of her. He slid to the seat next to hers._

_Wasn't he lucky to be her friend?_

_After all, she wasn't Itachi, she won't kill her friend…(cough)._

_Kenichi was twenty at that time (she was twelve). She wasn't one of those who could make friends easily. She didn't know whether it was because she was the daughter of the KazeKage or her personality. Yet, ever since she'd met Kenichi, they'd become close friends fast._

_She stole another glance at him as she drank her lemonade with a straw. She was still underage; she was surprised that people hadn't kicked her out of the bar yet. His usual well combed long blond hair looked like a hurricane had run through it. His deep cobalt eyes always reminded her of the ocean; even though she had never seen it herself (she read and saw it in the books). His features, unlike most of the men she knew, were gentle but definitely not feminine. If she was to put him in a role, then he would be a scholar or a businessman—a man full of wisdom and knowledge; a man who was a pacifist but knew when to stand his ground._

_And that was who he was, almost. He was a playwright._

_He knew a lot about the world than her and she would always listen to him as he talked about the most up-to-date news regarding different villages. He would always find a simple solution for her in the most complex situations. She'd learned a lot from him._

_He was probably the only friend she has that wasn't a shinobi._

_She tried to see him in a ANBU outfit but somehow, the two mental images just won't slid together._

_He had two sister, both were not presented at the bar tonight. They were Sayuri who was seven years old and Minako who was only a year old. Ever since Kenichi's parents had died, his sisters were what he had left._

_They stick to him like glue._

_Minako, being an infant would cry when she wasn't held by Minako. However, after several tries, Minako would sleep when she was being held by Temari. Even though Temari might not look like it, but she was quite protective over Minako. After all, who could turn down an adorable little thing like her? Her blond hair would always be silky, her skin smooth, her little chubby fingers would grab onto Temari's long ones._

_Oh and her baby blue eyes!_

_Did Temari ever mention that she was cute?_

_If she was to have a baby in the future, she wanted one just like Minako._

_Sayuri on the other hand was a different story. She could only be described as: a two-face and a pain in the ass._

_She, unlike the rest of the family had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair always tied into a French braid. She would always wear a pink dress, waving and twirling in front of her brother._

_Sayuri would smile sweetly in front of her brother and then would give death glares to Temari whenever her brother wasn't looking. Temari, understand completely where the hostility came from would stood unaffected by the stares. Instead of keeping distance with Kenichi, she would spend most of her time being with him, dragging him around town when he was not busy or helping him out with the production._

_In other words, BE CLOSE to Kenichi no matter what._

_In some twisted ways, Sayuri might be the catalyst for the fast friendship between Kenichi and Temari._

_IN YOUR FACE SAYURI!_

_If there was one thing Temari was good at, that would be to know what ticks people off the most._

_Suddenly, Temari had the urge to drag her down here and see what her reaction would be regarding her drunken brother._

_Probably screaming at the top of her lungs as she dragged him out of the bar._

_Temari smirked Sayuri had brother-complex and that's what made it so fun to annoy her._

"_Hey, Temari," His speech slurred a little as he looked lazily at her with one eye. "I'll tell you something I'd learned from a very educational book. It's a wonderful book, so many things that I thought was impossible was able to be done in so 'many different styles'. I'd based my next play on some of the materials from that wonderful book."_

_She, being interested in all types of books, looked at him with slight interest. After all, he was a picky reader, that book got to be good if he was recommending it to her; although, she wondered if he would pass out soon. His whole body smelt like sake itself. She pondered if his crew dunk him in alcohol or something._

_He slumped on the table before him as he lifted his index finger and bent it, motioning her to get closer and that was what she did._

_A big mistake in deed._

"_Do you know that a woman can have 20 ORGASMS in one night?" Kenichi exclaimed. "Not only that, do you know the number of positions that a man and a woman can be in?"_

_Temari jerked back, what the hell was wrong with him? Why the hell was he telling her this?_

_She began to wonder if he was the gentleman Kenichi she knew for half of her life (maybe he got flushed away by the ocean of sake)._

_Silence filled the room._

_She didn't know him. She silently wanted to declare. He was just a passer-by who JUST so HAPPENED to be always FOUND standing and chatting next to her. She didn't know him._

_Out of nowhere, he took out this book with a bright orange cover and waved it in her face. "You have to read this Temari, it s for you own good. Your husband will forever be amazed at your performance on your wedding night. From then on, he would never want to find another woman again! See what a good friend I am?"_

_Men, who saw the book snickered and laughed. Some bastard even clapped._

_Then, with new found strength, Kenichi pushed himself up from his seat and jumped onto the stage, which located at the other side. He proclaimed, "For Come Come Paradise!"_

_Many men in the pub cheered as they raised their bottles of beer. Sounds of people cheering and saying 'yea' could be heard throughout._

_Then some weird music came on._

"_Oh my god! Come Come Paradise's theme song!" He waved at the bartender as the bartender gave him thumbs up._

"…_." Have you ever heard of a book that has a theme song? WTF!_

_**Put me on the table  
**_

_What the hell were these lyrics? Was it just her or there's some hidden meaning behind that?_

_Then Kenichi did something so uncharacteristic that unconsciously her jaw hung loose. He started to unbutton his white shirt, revealing his muscular chest. She never knew a man who didn't know how to fight can have such a well toned body…_

_Wow…_

_He was dancing as he tossed his shirt aside. The crowd went wild._

_Temari's eyes widened. Her hold on the drink tightened as she continued to drink._

_Oh my…_

_**Oh my God...  
**_

_She buried her face with her hands. She didn't know whether it was because the fact that it was her respected friend, in his drunkenness, was strip dancing or that there was a man doing that in front of her._

_However, it was too late; the image of him topless would forever be imprinted in her mind._

_She heard the sound of her heart pounding loudly. Was it just her or the room suddenly got hotter?_

_Thud-dub; thud-dub._

_This was too much for her…(she was only 12 after all)_

_Sounds of people hollering and woman screaming could be heard._

_What was going on?_

_Thud-dub. Thud-dub._

_Then in her curiously (or stupidity) she opened her eyes. She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming like the rest of the woman in the room. Her friend was in the middle of removing his pants._

_Holy shit!_

_He was hot!_

_He was laughing uncontrollably, probably all high because of the amount of attention he was getting from the crowd. He moved in an elegant yet erotic manner. She never knew that can be a combination._

_So seductive…_

_The taste of lemonade was long forgotten…_

_Kenichi threw away his pants as he started to play the strings of his boxers._

_He was going to…her breath quickened…_

_He started to pull…_

_Thud-dub. Thud-dub._

_She felt blood rushing to her head. She was starting to feel light-headed._

_For some reason, the thought of stopping him never came across her mind._

_Oh well, it was too late now right? (wink wink)_

"_AAAAHHHHH" A shriek could be heard in the room and the music stopped._

_Everyone turned to the doorway and found Sayuri standing there. She was breathing hard; she ran to the stage and pulled her laughing brother off the stage. Temari saw a few friends of his gathered his clothes as they moved toward the men's bathroom. She turned her head around; the bartender was looking at her funny._

_Shrugging it off, she turned back to her drink, only to found she had already emptied the glass. She narrowed her eyes as she found a few red droplets on her grey tunic._

_Then realization hit._

_She rushed out the door, covering her nose._

_No wonder the bartender was giving her a weird look…_

(End flashback)

Temari, up to this day, refuse to admit that she had a nosebleed over her friend like some pervert!

It was probably because her lack of sleep and the fact that she'd eaten too much fried food…(yea right)

In conclusion, that book was totally evil! It (or the alcohol…) corrupted her friend…and her!

She felt light-headed once more as images of her friend flashed into her mind.

Shit. After all these years, she STILL couldn't get over that night. She'd never looked at him the same way again and she would never admit to anyone that a few days later, she sneaked into a CD shop and bought the last album that had that song.

_Oh what is this? What a nice album, I really like the songs (cough cough). Let's get it…_

She could almost hear the evil author laughing manically in the background (Jiraiya…)

Luckily, Temari was sitting at the back of the pub that time. Therefore, barely anyone noticed her reaction to Kenichi.

Thank god.

Funny though, she'd felt embarrassed, shocked but never guilty about not stopping him…

She smiled. Well, that memory alone had made her felt better.

She then felt a presence of chakra behind her. She turned, only to find Shikamaru standing a few feet away from her. He was still in his usual clothes, his green jacket with his black fish net shirt underneath and his usual black pants. He didn't wear his chuunin vest though; therefore, he wasn't on mission.

They looked at each other, no words exchanged.

Silence…

Then it was broken when Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Temari, we need to talk."

Temari looked at her shoes before looking back at him once more, smiling a gentle small smile, "what do you want to talk about?"

Things that have a beginning must have an end after all.

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this chapter! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll know what you think of the story!!! It really motivates me into writing. Once again, thank you for reading it. I hope that you like it. ;p 


	4. She is a Demon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

HI! I'm back! I'm not dead bhahaha! But school is starting so the update might be slower from now on. However, I'm going to update whenever I have the time lol. Well, now, I'll shut up and let you read this story!!

**CrystallineX**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like this story ;p

**The Infamous Jack**: Nono, I'm not saying Toga Tuesday is a strip club, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. XX. Also, I apologize for the grammar mistakes, I know I should've proofread it a few more times but I'd always wanted to do an update on New Year so I ended up rushing. I'll try to do a better job at proofreading! Sorry!

**ShenLi**: Yea the song is a little (cough) disturbing… well I wanted to make Come Come Paradise a disturbing book so… its theme song should be disturbing too…if you get my drift hehe

**Esther**: Well, it's good that you think that Naruto and Kenichi are similar…there is a reason (evil laughter), which comes later, I'm just setting the stage for it (laugh some more), and the stuff about Kenichi…he will be in the story…soon…After all, you can't have a love story without…(cough cough)

**angel007**: (gets bonked) XX lol. Sorry for the slow update. I hope you like this chapter hehe

**Jaebin**: hehe thanks so much for reviewing, I hope that I won't disappoint you with this chapter! Lol

Setting: 2 years after the group had failed to retrieve Sasuke

Warning: swearing and sexual innuendos, nothing too bad…I swear

"" is speech

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 4**

Shikamaru swallowed. Okay, Temari seems to be in a good mood today. That's good. She might even agree to leave him alone for once and for all if he played his cards right.

_After all, she wasn't smirking, that ought to mean something good right? Who cares if the smile she just gave seemed a little bit sad and lonely. Who cares if she had looked at the ground before asking him what he wanted…_

ANYWAYS…

_What was better was that she didn't have her big fan with her, so if he had to make a run for it, she won't be whipping his ass too quickly with that crazy destructive wind jutsu of hers. Wait…that was odd, she takes her fan everywhere…why didn't she bring it today? Is she crazy? What if something happens to her? What if some crazy S-class criminals comes along? Will she be able to defend herself?_

WHO CARES!

His brain kept telling him that now was a good time to say it. After all, strike when the opponent is weakest.

_Priorities Shikamaru, remember? You couldn't always please everyone even with that brain of yours._

Yet his heart was telling him that maybe he should leave her alone now and talk to her later. After all, women tend to have those moments when they were depressed for apparently no reason. He learned that from Ino and at times like those, it would be better to leave them alone and let them sort out their own feelings…

PAUSE!

_Shikamaru?_ He asked himself, _why are you asking so many questions about her well-being? Think about how you can get her to leave you alone! That was the reason why you were here in the first place!_ Suddenly, Shikamaru wanted to smack himself on the forehead.

He then concluded that the reason he even cared was because she saved him from the flute user from the Sound Country two years ago. _Right_, he thought, _he just wanted to repay his debt_.

How troublesome…

At the same time, Temari had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

You see, this would be the moment she had been waiting for. This would be the time when Shikamaru goes onto his KNEES and DECLARES his undying LOVE for her. Then they would spend their day away in her house, having hot monkey sex. Then, maybe, just maybe, her day wouldn't be so boring anymore.

How wonderful. If you didn't know that was sarcasm…well god bless you.

Come on Shikamaru! Let's get it over with! Temari urged silently and started to tap her foot. She wouldn't be surprised she died of boredom soon.

He still wasn't saying anything.

Tap, tap, tap.

Okay, maybe it takes time to prepare for the destruction of your manhood but hey, a woman only has so much time on her hands… even though Temari had nothing to do in the first place.

She was eager to see Shikamaru's reaction and if she was lucky, he might even explode.

This all depended on how desperate Shikamaru is.

_Come on Shikamaru!_

You see, Temari was always impatient when it comes to people. She hated those who told her that they wanted to talk yet when she was waiting for them to speak, they would just stand in front of her. They would open and close their mouths continuously. Throughout the whole time, no words would ever come out. She'd often referred them as 'goldfishes'

She watched as Shikamaru looked away from her, like he was scared to even see her. Then he focused at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Finally, he turned his attention back to her face and he had no indication of even wanting to open his mouth.

She raised her eyebrow.

Was she that scary?

If she remembered correctly, people, especially the opposite sex, were quite fond of her. Well, the last time she checked at least…that was before she went on a rampage where she tried to kill every man who had tried to strip her naked with their eyes.

Sure Temari had pushed Shikamaru's buttons a few times…okay MORE than a few times but still…it wasn't as if they were enemies or anything. She didn't even start planning different ways of killing him like what she does with some people (note that she didn't say ways of torturing him).

"Well?" Temari asked expectedly, "I don't have all day you know. I'm quite a busy person."

Shikamaru opened his mouth yet no words came out. He didn't know what was holding him back. It would be better to get it over with right? He was never one of those who wouldn't follow through his plans. If he told her, then he might be able to gain the tranquility he once had before she came along and crushed with her bare hands.

Yet…in some ways, it was beneficial to have Temari chasing him around. He was forced to improve his stamina and everything else which would help him during a fight. Also, he was better at making quick last-minute decisions as to where to defend himself.

Whether she knew it or not, Temari forced him to train. It was good since he was always too lazy to train properly.

But…he hates training…it was just too troublesome. Come to think of it, he shivered; he didn't want someone as violent as Temari to be the one who chases him around.

Therefore, he made his decision…

"Temari…"

Temari's focus shifted from him to the trees at her right. "I'm afraid we have to continue this another time Shikamaru. I have to take care of a few bugs."

Three shinobis dashed out from the trees and appeared in front of her, they were between ages of twenty-five to thirty-five.

One of the men had a big scar on his left cheek. He had a beard which looked like he hadn't shaved for three days or so. That man had two swords strapped on his back. He looked tough, but then again, looks doesn't always correlate with the amount of skills you have.

Another one who she assumed was the youngest, looked like an average boy, no one would expect he would even hurt a bug. Yet here he was; standing in front of her…does he have a death wish? She didn't see him holding any weapon; therefore, she assumed he was good at taijutsu.

The last man was smoking a cigar, he was well-built. He reminded her of a fisherman, with his tan skin, muscles and stuff. All he needed now was a captain hat. He was holding a pair of Nunchaku and was swinging them around effortlessly. (A/N: think Bruce Lee's favourite weapon, the two stick thingy that is connected by a short chain).

She looked at their forehead protectors and wasn't surprised to see the symbol of the Wind Country. So they were from the same country as her, not that it mattered to her anyway.

They were one of the very few who showed their forehead protector, not to mention the firsts who showed their faces in front of her. If they thought that she would go easy on them because they were from the same place, then their opinion would change… dramatically once she was done with them.

If they were planning to assassinate her and her brothers, then they would have to go back and train for another millennium. They were too loud. She could practically hear the sounds of their footsteps miles away as they approached her. That was why she didn't say anything before, thinking they were normal civilians passing by to get to Konoha. Yet they didn't move once they were close, so she wanted to flush them out.

What was even more stupid? They didn't even bother to hide the sound of their breathing.

She didn't know if it was whether they were simply inexperienced or they were so confident in their skills that they felt they didn't need to conceal themselves before attacking. Yet no matter how strong they were, strategically, this place wasn't a good place to attack; this area was too close to Konoha. Basically, Teamri had a group of ANBU and other jounins who weren't too far from her to back her up if she needed their assistance. They would come here soon enough once they heard the sound of fighting.

The three men must be really stupid…

If they were inexperience, then they should've been more careful, they should've thought things through before doing anything at all. Lacking in experience would mean they would need a well-rounded plan to cover their weaknesses. They should've lured her away from Shikamaru and far from Konoha before appearing. After all, lacking in real life combat could cause them to die easily and having more enemies would decrease the chance of their survival. One simply does not charge right into their enemy's territory, it's simply too reckless and too stupid.

However, if they were the latter one, then didn't teachers at the academy teach them that too much confidence would lead to carelessness? A little opening, a little mistake would allow their opponent to turn the tables.

But then again, the three could simply be messengers from the Hidden Sand Village who wanted to give her a message; yet, it never hurt to expect the worse…

In conclusion, Temari was in a win-win situation, whether the three men were strong or weak; friend or foe.

**Temari's Advantage:**

-She had seen their faces; she would remember it no matter what

-She knew which country they come from, with her status as the previous kazekage's daughter, she will be able to dig them out even if they were six feet under

-She was close to Konoha, the shinobi would be her backup if the three men were strong

-She had Shikamaru who had an IQ that's over 200 and his Shadow Copy Technique…which was…well…restricted in distance and retrained in time...hm… never mind, scratch the second part then (A/N: he couldn't keep his technique up over a long period of time therefore it's time retrained)

**Temari's Disadvantage:**

NONE, she has and had no weaknesses…something like lacking of her fan doesn't mean anything!

"So, gentlemen," Temari said as she planted her right hand on her hip, "what can I do for you?"

Temari wondered who they were after. After all, there were only so many people that were in Konoha who came from the Hidden Sand Village. If they were not trying to kill her and her brothers but someone else in Konoha, then she would have a bigger problem, but then again, their luck ends here, since they've met her.

She would not let three idiots to make the political relations between the Country of the Wind and the Fire more intense. It was extremely difficult for the two countries to come to terms with each other after what her country did during the Chuunin exam. If the three wanted a war to start again, they would have to walk over her dead body first.

The youngest man stepped up, "we want you to come with us, Ms. Temari."

Oh, NEVERMIND. They just wanted her. So much for her patriotic speech.

"Sorry," The wind user replied with a bored voice, "No. I'm currently on a mission."

"Think of the power you can…"

"I'm not interested in power." Temari interrupted.

"But you will be 18…"

Oh…She began to understand what they wanted.

"There's a year left, even then, I won't be siding with anybody and I mean ANYBODY. Right now, I'm not going to get involve with anything. Leave." Temari ordered, crossing her arms.

The men chuckled. Temari remained where she was, she didn't expect them to leave without a fight anyways. Who was afraid of a staring contest? So what if it's three pairs of eyes against one? She'd never lost before and didn't intent to.

"Orders are orders Ms. Temari. Lucky for you, we are ordered to take you back alive. You don't' want us to destroy this weak village during our fight now do you? You should just give up right now, since you don't have your fan with you." The man with the swords snickered.

"Oh, I'm so scared that you'll destroy Konoha." Temari sneered. She slowly took out one kurai from her pouch. "I don't know, hm… what should I do…hm… I think one kurai would be enough for me to take you all out."

Temari smirked in sadistic amusement when the sand shinobi narrowed their eyes in anger.

Shikamaru could only watch the queer exchange of words between the shinobi before him. He understood that there might be rivalry between shinobi, but he doubted they would kill each other. After all, killing a shinobi who hadn't done anything wrong would cause the killer to be declared as a criminal. Since shinobi aren't idiots, they would not harm their fellow shinobi…

But then again, if the shinobi was dead, then no one would report the killer…

_They couldn't even suppress their emotions. Geez, what kind of shitty shinobi are they?_ Temari couldn't help but downplay the three men even more.

As they dashed toward her, her smirk widened, _this is going to be so easy._

_What are they? Genins?_ Forget her remark about them needing to train for another millennium more; they would NEVER catch up to her, period.

"Pathetic."

* * *

Two hours later… 

Kankurou yawned as he leaned back to stretch his back. He turned to his left and saw Gaara was still in the same position he was in before two hours ago, with his back lodging against the white wall of the hospital.

Kankurou couldn't help but wanting to curse his damn sister. Just what the hell was she doing outside of Konoha anyway? And without her fan? Was she out of her mind? At these times, there were many people who were going after their lives! Wasn't that the reason why they were staying in Konoha in the first…

Kankurou's mind went blank when he saw two people approaching him and Gaara. He blinked a few time, hell he even rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

Temari was in a wheelchair…

No, words couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now…

Oh he was SO going to kill the bastards who did this to her. In his life, he had seen Temari situations that was worse than this, but no way in hell would he let anybody, and he meant ANYBODY mess with his sister and lived to talk about it.

Not when he could help it…

As they approached him…Kankurou had never seen a weirder combination:

Temari was grinning from ear to ear, looking like a mad woman. How could she be so happy when she just got out of the medical room? Her hair was still in its perfect four ponytails; Kankurou could never understand how his sister was able to keep her hair in place. She would often fight with a difficult enemy and get all sorts of injuries, but her hair would still be neat and tidy. Kankurou supposed that there could be only two possibilities: one, her hair was a wig and the other would be that she used super strong gels.

Kankurou moved on with his observation, her clothes weren't dirty or messy, indicating that it wasn't a difficult fight. As far as he could see, she didn't even have any injuries, no bandages and no bruises.

Kankurou raised his eyebrow …

Why the hell was she even IN a wheelchair in the first place? No, he should change the question to: how the hell did she GET that wheelchair and still manages to not get yelled at by the staffs in the hospital?

Kankurou began to wonder how powerful her persuasions was.

Shikamaru was uninjured but he seemed to be worse off than Temari. He was crouching like an old man and sighing for every two seconds as he pushed the wheelchair. He looked like he was tortured in hell and brought back to this world as he slowly pushed Temari toward the sand brothers. Shikamaru looked like he had finally accepted destiny, that he could never get rid of the she-demon called Temari.

Kankurou supposed it was better this way. Temari would never give up on something once she set her mind to. She would do whatever it takes to get what she wants, and the more the other person retaliates, the more addicting she becomes into getting what she wants. She was that kind of person.

Now that she set her eyes on Shikamaru…well, he felt sorry for him… Luckily, Temari tended to move onto her next target once she got bored.

Let's just hope Shikamaru would still be alive by that time…

"Hi," Temari waved cheerfully as she got close, then she put on a serious expression. "You didn't kill anybody nor did any illegal while I was gone right?"

"No!" Kankurou had the urge to rip his hair out, "we are here because we thought you were seriously injured to the point of where you are dying!"

"Really?" Temari gave a few embarrassed coughs, "what made you guys think that?"

"Maybe because you are in the hospital for two hours!"

Temari looked incredulously at Kankurou before…

She laughed out loud.

Shikamaru could only shake his head. He'd started to understand why the two brothers of Temari could be so…weird at times.

They both had suffered a long extended period mental abuses caused by a demon called Temari.

No wonder Gaara had to take his anger of his sister out on other people. With him turning into a psychopath was a walking proof. On the other hand, while Kankurou had to carry a puppet with him all the time to represent a good protective sister that he would never have. Without that, poor Kankurou would probably have a nervous breakdown!

Shikamaru could only say one thing about what happened during the previous battle with the three shinobi…it was…very educational. Why? Let's just say that his vocabulary expanded a hell lot due to a certain woman.

He just couldn't believe how that woman was able to say all those things which pissed the three men off to no end. It was like she had radar on her which goes billion miles per second that detects what irked the three the most!

Whoever said _action speaks louder than words_ must not have met a woman called Temari. Her words cut deeper than a sword!

She verbally assaulted the three men until they were about to go on a killing spree. Then she KINDLY reminded them that their 'master', as she called it, would want his 'useless failures' to bring her back to him 'alive' and 'unharmed'; which, in translation meant that they couldn't touch her in any way, if they did, she'll scream bloody murder. Then she went back to insulting them by telling them how weak and stupid they were and how she could hear them miles away. She even told them that they should dig a hole and die, and for all they were worth, maybe with their dead bodies, the three could fertilize a weed (notice she used 'a'--singular, not plural).

Even with Shikamaru's memory, he couldn't recall all the things she had said. She was speaking so fast…not to mention that it was shocking for him to hear all the stuff that came out of her mouth.

Did he mention that throughout the whole insulting session Tamari didn't even use profanity? Yet somehow, when she combined different words together, they were more insulting than that.

Shikamaru began to wonder if she held back during the time of the Chuunin exam. She would've torn him apart with just her words, literally!

By the time the three men were determined give her a beating of a lifetime, despite their master's orders, she had already cut her thumb with that kurai of hers and summoned that wind panda of hers.

Yes, the one who had a big ass scythe.

No wonder she was so confident that she could be able to kick those guys butts with just one kurai, she was planning to summon all along.

Basically, she made the three men go through a whole session of mockery which hurt them mentally before hurting them physically with her summoning.

The wind panda had finished the men off with one hit too…what a blow to their egos…

Shikamaru didn't know whether he should feel sorry for the three men or feel relieved that she didn't do the same thing to him.

Because of the loud sound caused by her panda, lots of jounins and ANBU rushed to the scene. Guess what got her out of trouble?

She simply said, "They attacked me first. They were saying something about attacking Konoha in the name of the Wind Country. However, due to the fact that the Kazekage decided that the Fire country is his ally, I cannot allow any rebels to undermine this co-operative relationship. "

It was like hitting two birds with one stone. First, she was able to get away with what she did. After all, she was JUST trying to PROTECT Konoha. Second, she was able to make the Kazekage to sound more sincere when he agreed to work with the Hokage to reach a peaceful agreement. After all, shinobi at Konoha still had a benefit of a doubt when it came to the Wind Country since they helped Orochimaru during the time of the Chuunin exam. People just don't switch sides with a snap of a finger. However, with this incident where a shinobi of the Wind Country helped to protect Konoha, people might start to believe that the Wind Country actually wanted peace.

Then behind everyone's back, Temari gave Shikamaru a death glare, daring him to say anything otherwise.

Shikamaru swallowed, and being a genius that he was, he'd kept his mouth shut.

Temari and him and spent half an hour being interrogated by the ANBUs about what had happen before they were allowed to leave…

All of you might wonder: why were Temari and him doing in a hospital for so long?

Well, it seemed that Temari wanted to continue her torture session. She arrived at their room and since as all three of them were kept in the same room for surveillance, it certainly made her job a lot easier.

When she entered the room, she didn't say anything for some time.

Why?

She was too busy laughing in their faces.

Well, Shikamaru supposed that she had a good reason to laugh. He had to look away from the three poor men to prevent himself from laughing too. The three men looked like mummies, with bandages wrapping all over their bodies. All of them had casts either on their arms or legs or both. They couldn't even turn their heads without hurting. When one of them opened their mouth, wanting to say something, he gave a small wail instead, it was too painful for him to even talk.

To make matters worse, she just HAD to point to each and everyone specifically (besides Shikamaru) as she laughed even harder. She laughed to the point where tears were falling out.

Wiping her tears away, she went on continuing on her lecture about how worthless and pathetic the three men were. She even grabbed a sit, making herself more comfortable before carrying on with the insults. She emphasized the fact that everything they did was a mistake and could've been prevented.

Basically the summary of her lecture would be this: the three men were idiots who were always wrong while her, Temari, was extremely intelligent and noble since she was 'clarifying' the mistakes they made so that they won't make it ever again.

"I know how much you guys love me so I'll stay here longer if you guys have questions." Temari snickered when she finally got out of her seat, and that was already an hour later.

She eyed the wheelchair at the other side of the room, "well I guess none of you would need this since you guys are going to be CRIPPLES for an awful LONG time. I'll just take this with me if you don't mind."

Without waiting for the injured men to reply, she hopped onto the wheelchair. She gave Shikamaru a look. Sighing, he walked to the back of the wheelchair and pushed her toward the door. She turned to her side, smiling, she waved good-bye and blew kisses to the three men like she was a queen.

Shikamaru took one last look at the three men before heading out. The man who used swords was crying; the youngest boy looked like he wasn't even in this world anymore, muttering about god-knows-what and the fisherman looked like he was having a heart attack.

All of them would probably need to go through therapy…and that would not be out of Konoha's budget right? Shikamaru hated the idea that the money of Konoha would have to be wasted on those three… After all, Konoha really didn't have that much money to spare, with some things still needed to be rebuilt and repaired…

The two guards who were standing at the door gave Shikamaru and Temari a weird look as they got out. When they were far enough, Shikamaru heard something like "what a crazy chick"; "I hate to be in that boy's position" and "remind me to stay away from the Wind Country".

Yea…no SHIT!

* * *

During their way out of the hospital, there was only one thing Shikamaru could think of saying to Temari: 

"Don't you think that you went a little too far?"

"Nope," Temari smirked, "It goes against my morals if I don't."

Yea…maybe he should stick with Act 3, Scene 1 after all. (A/N: reference to chapter 2)

* * *

Some time later… 

"Temari," Kankurou's eyes turned bloodshot, "why the hell are you in the hospital when you are perfectly fine!"

Temari simply shrugged, "I got bored."

"Ugh!"

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this chapter! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! 

PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll know what you think of the story!!! It really motivates me into writing. Once again, thank you for reading it. I hope that you like it. ;p


	5. Oh Crap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

**_IMPORTANT:_** I'm starting to run out of ideas, so I'd finally decided that this thing should have some plot (cough cough) instead of just random stuff. So here it is. This chapter is an important chapter since it's going to redefine the roles of characters in the story. It's somewhat serious, but then again, the fun stuff will come I promise ;p

**ShenLi**: It's a weasel? I thought it's a panda… lol. Oh well, the most important thing is the psyche(wink wink). Thanks for reviewing!

**KawaiiMisha-san**: Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story hehe. Don't worry, Sasuke will show up…soon (cough cough), but Naruto would be a little later. But no worries! After all, you can't have a Naruto story without Naruto hehe

**Sailor Panda**: Thanks so much!! (blush) I hope you like this chapter hehe

**Esther**: Well, in order to start a relationship, you have to make up a reason to get them together in the first place, even though it's cliché lol.

**Chaotic Dragon**: I hope you like this chapter too ;p

**GinTsuki**: lol, I'm a fan of Temari too (dance dance). Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 5**

If there were a time when Temari could finally relax…then it would be now.

Temari was currently in one of the hot springs places inside Konoha. She had wrapped a large towel around her, due to its width, it was able to cover her to just above her knees, like a strapless dress. She then used another towel to wrap her hair so that it won't touch the water. Although she enjoyed hot springs, it would be a pain to get the smell of sulphur out of her hair.

Slipping into the warm waters, Temari gave a sigh of content as she leaned back and rested her head on a rock surface behind her. She closed her eyes, resting for a bit.

The place was quiet. It was almost midnight and the place was close to closing. She could hear a few people talking on the male side. The hot spring closes late since the males always come here late with their friends and stuff. However, normal women, who aren't shinobi, prefer to come here earlier, family and safety reasons kept them from staying late outside. Those who are shinobi were probably on duty right now or they wanted to go home and get a good rest before the next mission arises.

As a result, she now had the whole female side of the hot spring all by herself. It's not bad really; however, it could get better… if only she could scare the men on the other side to go away.

Well, she **could** get her fan…but it was too far…since it was resting one of the lockers in the changing room right now.

She opened her eyes and stared at the sky. It was a clear night, not much cloud. It would be better if it was cloudy, she enjoy being in the hot springs when it was raining. It's a nice sensation, having the rain falling gently on your face…except the part where your face and shoulder will be extremely cold while the rest of the body is near boiling temperature. She wasn't worried about getting sick since she hadn't been for a long time and weren't planning on being ill any time soon.

The full moon reminded Temari of the yoke of a sunny-side-up egg. It was a bright night, so she was able to see every corner of the area. She supposed it was a good thing, since her circumstances say that she shouldn't even be out in the open at night in the first place.

Maybe she should start thinking about her future, after all, she can't keep on staying in Konoha and use Shikamaru as her source of entertainment forever…

She sighed as she closed her eyes once more, trying to relax her tensed muscles…

_(Flashback)_

_Temari watched Tsunade got up from her desk. She and her brother were currently in the Hokage office, sitting on a couch that was on the other side of the room._

"_This is the fifth time in one week." Tsunade said as she sat on a chair before them. She crossed her legs, "This can't really go on."_

"_But they are not posing a threat." Temari argued, "Their skills are pathetic."_

"_That's what I'm worrying about, and I'm sure that you are concerned about this also. The Wind Country has better shinobi than this. So, the question is: why the weak ones?" Tsunade paused; she eyed the sand brothers before settling her focus on Temari. "And why only one target."_

_Temari sighed, she looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up, meeting Tsunade's eyes, "Let's just cut the 'subtle hinting' crap and say what you wanted to say."_

"_The reason why you, as a Sand shinobi, are allowed in here is because of the peace agreement between the Fire and the Wind Country…"_

"_We all know that…" Kankorou said impatiently._

"_That is the explicit part, but there's an implicit part to it as well." Tsunade waved, motioning Kankurou to be quiet. "There is an arrangement between Temari and me."_

_Gaara looked uninterested in this conversation but remained attentive. He knew that there were dealings under the table between Temari and Hokage. After all, it was almost unnatural for shinobi of another country to stay in a country that was not their own for so long. There were times when shinobi were lent to another country to help; however, they must return once they'd finished their mission to hand in their reports, even if it means they would have to go to the same country no long after._

_Soon after the Sasuke incident, Temari was getting more and more worried about something. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would find Temari talking high ranking officials who were once loyal to their father._

_Those were the kind of men, who would remain devoted to Temari, Kankurou, and himself since they were the descendents of the man the officials respected._

_It was because the fact that Gaara almost never sleeps and his abilities to manipulate sand, that he was able to see the exchange between Temari and the men._

_One time, he saw a messenger from the Leafs talking with Temari. Not long after, she dragged Kankurou and him to Konoha, where they had been staying for more than two years._

_They returned to the Sand village from time to time, but rarely. Now, the last time they'd went back was six months ago._

_The so-called missions which the Hokage assigned to them were mostly B-ranked missions. The missions were simple; usually consist of transporting scrolls or escorting some old guy who nobody would even care if he died. Even though they were called B-ranked mission, Gaara had wondered if Tsunade had lied about the ranking._

_Since Temari was the action-taking type. It wouldn't have taken long before she go storming up to Hokage's office and argue with Tsuande about how she was underestimated the Sand shinobi, yet she didn't. She just silently accepted the mission and whacked Kankurou when he starts to complain._

_Gaara didn't say anything at that time, he remained quiet. Just like what he was doing now as he watched the situation unfolds in front of him._

_Temari would never hurt Kankurou and him, he knew…_

"_I'm keeping my part of the bargain." Temari said quickly, not wanting Tsunade to say anymore about their 'arrangement'. "I hope that the infamous Hokage will not go back on her words._

_Tsunade gave Temari a look, "The assassins are not part of the deal."_

"_Don't worry about them; I'll take care of it."_

"_If they are just 'any' shinobi, then I won't. I don't even care about what you do to them. However, they are shinobi of our alliance, the Wind Country's. Currently the country is having civil unrest and political instability. I do not know when it will switch sides. I do not want shinobi of that country or any other, for any reason; no matter how justified they are, to come here when they are not expected. But with you… " Tsunade paused, "have you made up your mind yet?"_

_Temari didn't answer._

_Tsunade continued, "Konoha might be a strong village; however, we are not obligated to take in political refugees. I do not want another war with the Wind Country. I'm afraid I'll have to send you all home…I'm sorry Temari."_

"_Refugee!" Kankurou exclaimed, "Watch what you are saying. We only come here because our Kazekage wanted to maintain a peaceful." He stood up and swung his puppet behind him, "Let's get out of here, I can't stand this ungrateful son of a bit…" He stopped himself from swearing when he felt Temari grabbing his hand._

_Temari gently pulled him down. Allowing himself to be tucked, Kankurou sat back down onto the couch. She was no longer focusing on Tsunade, instead, she seemed to be staring off into space._

_She then face Tsunade once more, her face hardened. "Alright." She got up, dusted her pants, and headed toward the door. Temari turned the knob and pulled it open._

"_I want you to accompany me to the meeting with the leaders of the Hidden Mist, Rain, and Sand."_

_Temari froze._

_She turned around slowly, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "we'll be making a political statement."_

"_As one of my personal bodyguard." Tsunade added._

_Bullshit! Temari knew she wasn't even trained properly to become one, also, the only ones could be on these types of missions were ANBU or those who were at least at a Jounin level. She was only a Chuunin. Not to mention that Tsunade was a better fighter then two of herself combined._

_I would probably be in her way, Temari thought bitterly._

_Temari was about to turn down the offer when Gaara spoke._

"_What statement?"_

"_You don't know?" Tsunade looked surprised, but she sounded like she was stating a fact than asking a question. She stared at Temari as she continued, "Don't you know? Your sister is the heir of your father; she will be Kazekage once she reaches eighteen, the age of adulthood."_

_(End Flashback)_

The difference between the Hokage and Kazekage was that Hokage has to be either elected by elders or personally chosen by the Hokage before. However, Kazekage has to be the child of the previous Kazekage, or at least preferably one that was related by blood.

In some cases when the Kazekage's wife is infertile, then he had the right to find other women to give birth. He had the right to then divorce his wife and marry another, or just have a bunch of concubines.

After all, a man could never have enough women. Explicitly, he only had one wife, implicitly, he can have many women.

If that didn't work then he can always adopt.

No matter what, Kazekage would have to name who was his heir.

Which, in this cause, her father didn't. He was killed by Orochimaru before he could leave a will.

And this is where the whole 'family affair' shit convert to a "political warfare".

Up till now, her father had seven concubines. Five of them won't be posing a threat because:

-Hitomi had tried to murder another her father's concubine, Mitsuko, she failed and she went insane, she was currently locked away.

-Kaede died during giving birth.

-Kazuko had a six years old son, but she was later found to having an affair with one of the guards around her house. She and the man were sent off to get executed. Her body was now six feet under…without a head and her son was exiled.

-Yumiko had given birth to a daughter, the girl died at the age of two. From then on, she didn't have any other children. Her father was the commander for the ANBU. Lucky, Yumiko don't give a shit about what's going on anymore. She was currently living in a nunnery.

-the last one would be Aiko. She had only been the Kazekage's concubine for less than a year before he died. She wasn't pregnant at that time, Temari doubt she would be pregnant now. If she was now, then off to the execution table she goes.

That leaves the two problematic concubines:

-Mitsuko, had given birth to a boy, Yoshiro. He was the eldest child in the 'family', currently twenty-six years old. Her father, Daichi, had been one of the advisors of Kazekage when Temari's father was still alive. Daichi was a well respected man and had loyal people working for him: advisors and officers.

-Izume was the daughter of a man who made a fortune doing glass work. He was quite influential in the Sand Village because he funded many government projects. Izume's father, Juro, was a cunning man, he knows how to buy his way through almost everything.

The problem was, Temari heard that Izume had been sleeping with other officials in the government, acting as a bait to bribe others for her father; just rumours, Temari had yet to find any proof. Even so, it was obvious that Juro now has a bunch of people working for him, Temari had a handful of names, but she doubted that she had them all. After all, people change sides quickly.

Then there was her uncle, Isamu, who was currently the 'temporary' Kazekage, 'until she reach adulthood'; whether or not he would give up his spot willingly was still unknown. He was the advisor of her father and currently had command of the shinobi- A LOT OF shinobi.

Temari wouldn't even start counting the number of women her father had slept with besides them. She didn't want that many step-brothers and step-sisters THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

If she was going to be the Kazekage, the she had to gain popularity, not just of the citizens in general residing in the Wind Country, but also in the government: the ten advisors and other officials.

Not to mention, Yoshiro and Isamu…

Temari sighed. She could almost hear her inner voice screaming: Headache incoming!

**YEA, HEIR TO THE KAZEKAGE MY ASS!**

Temari could bet with her life that there will be civil war if she attempted to become Kazekage. It wasn't as if she'd never thought about the possibilities, it was too difficult.

She was the daughter of the Kazekage, who was bore by his wife. Under any circumstances, if she was a male, then she would be able to become Kazekage no matter what. It was under the law; the eldest child who was bore by Kazekage's wife would be the next Kazekage unless specified otherwise.

She was the eldest alright, but she was a girl. There'd never been a woman Kazekage.

**But then there was never a female Hokage either…**

Kankurou and Gaara could be Kazekage, but then they weren't the eldest.

Temari had some influences in the Wind Country as well, due to her father's loyal subordinates and all. However, that wasn't enough; it was like only 20 percent of the total government. However, since she was out of the scene for so long, she couldn't guarantee how loyal they were.

She needed at least 51 percent of support by the whole govenrment, or at least the approval of eight out of the ten advisors. Or she wouldn't be able to gain enough military nor political power to do anything.

In her current situation, Temari estimated that she had a chance of 30 percent max…

She didn't want another war, especially a civil war. Waging a war with another country under the right cause can bring out the feeling of nationalism within people, yet internal conflicts would only cause the country to fall apart.

And Temari hated war the most.

If Temari could prevent war by not being Kazekage, then she would give up her right. Besides, she prefers kicking ass than diplomacy any day.

Then there were her brothers, she didn't want them to get involved; as if they weren't treated badly enough when they were kids…

But now she had the support of Tsunade, who was the Hokage of Konoha, who is backed by a strong group of ANBU, jounin, and chuunin of the Leafs…

The Fire Country **is** a great ally…

Maybe 35 percent of success…

From the looks of it, Tsunade would introduce her to the leaders of different countries as well. If Temari went with Tsunade, then Tsunade would automatically be saying that she recognize Temari as the next Kazekage.

If only she could get the support of other countries as well…

If other countries approve her as the new kazekage and were willing to help her…then the power she would be able to obtain…

Then she might have a chance...

But she was getting ahead of herself. Temari still had a few doubts…

Why would Tsunade help her at all? Does she want something in return? Those were the things Temari had to consider about.

**After all, 'there's no free lunch in the world' right?**

Suddenly, she wasn't enjoying the hot spring as much as she liked to anymore.

So many things to think about…

Temari slowly opened her eyes, feeling sluggish. She should head back, or Kankurou and Gaara might start looking for her…

Oh look, there's a **guy** standing in the woman's hot spring area…

WHAT THE HELL?

Temari snapped her head to the figure's direction, her mind cleared. He was wearing large brown cloak that covered his upper body. The hood had covered most of the man's face but she was still able to see that he had a cat mask covering his face, it was a typical mask given to an ANBU. He was wearing a pair of navy blue pants with a pouch snapped around his right thigh.

She didn't know whether she should scream or start crying…

Why?

The man had his forehead protector wrapped around his neck. The metal plate had a music note on it, the plate shined under the moonlight, making it impossible to miss.

**Sometimes…it's better to left things unseen…**

So he was a shinobi from the Sound country…great…just FUCKING great.

Neither the man nor Temari moved…

She didn't even sense him! This guy was at a different level then the weak shinobi that was sent before him.

SHIT!

And in addition to that, she was in water, without her clothes AND without her weapon!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!

Temari began to wonder if she was so loathed by everyone that even those from the Sound wanted to kill her.

So just how the hell can she get herself out of this one?

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this chapter! What will happen next? Who's the man? Will Temari be able to get her weapon? And more important, her clothes? How will Shikamaru fit in all of this? Read the next chapter to find out!

PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll know what you think of the story!!! It really motivates me into writing. Once again, thank you for reading it. I hope that you like it. ;p


	6. Oh good lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm not dead yet, as you can see. It's just that I have midterms that I'd to study ;p. The grammar might not be very good because I kind of did the whole thing in two days. I'd proofread it a number of times but I usually do it over a few more days instead of two. Sorry if the grammar sucks.

Currently, I'm working on a few one-shots. Take a look at them if you like lol.

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down- Chapter 6**

Life just couldn't get better than this.

Shikamaru had been playing shogi with his ex-sensei, Azuma, all day long. With the events that had been happening, he barely had any time to spend with his sensei anymore. Even up to this day, his ex-sensei was never able to outsmart him in shogi. However, sometimes, Shikamaru would let him win. After all, he didn't want to lose another one of his shogi opponents.

Ever since the Hokage acknowledged his intelligence a few years ago, barely anyone wanted to play shogi with him anymore. Before, even though Shikamaru would win, his laziness would lead the opponent to think that he won by dumb luck. However, now, most of his ex-opponents refused to play with him anymore, saying that they preferred to play against someone who they actually had a chance to win against.

He didn't realize how late it was until Azuma kicked him out of his apartment.

Shikamaru didn't really want to leave but it wouldn't be fair for Azuma since he had a schedule to follow. After all, there were genins graduating every year and his team was no longer under Asuma's command.

Azuma proved to be a good opponent and a good teacher. However, up till now, there was one thing Shikamaru couldn't figure out about his ex-teacher.

How could Azuma smoke 24/7? Azuma smoked one cigarette after another continuously for the whole damn day. Shikamaru had never seen Azuma without a one between his lips. What was even more amazing was that, he was able to swipe packs after packs of cigarette out from god-knows-where to continue his daily dose of nicotine.

Sometimes, Shikamaru wondered if his teacher was involved in some kinds of underground dealings. Cigarette might not be expensive; however, if anyone smoked it in the same way as his sensei, the person would be broke in no time.

After all, Jounin was only a job that sounded nice to do, it didn't pay well. At least, that was what his father said to his mother every month when he came home with his cheque…

But then again, who was he to complain? The cigarette supplier had probably given Azuma a discount, considering that Azuma might have bought up the whole storage.

Shikamaru wondered if Azuma would abandon his mission if he ran out of his supply in the middle of it.

His mother even explicitly said to him that she didn't want him to spend a lot of time around Azuma, saying that he would probably die earlier with the second hand smoke.

He had to admit that he did spend more time than usual with his ex-sensei today. But then Shikamaru didn't know when he would have the time to have another game with Azuma anymore, his Chuunin missions were occupying more and more of his time as they were border-lining those which the Jounin were responsible for.

And Temari…Shikamaru sighed.

He didn't really know what to say about that girl. He supposed that she had surpassed his description of 'annoying' and 'troublesome' already, and he was the one who used these two words to describe almost everything, mind you.

It had been two days after the dumb 'assassination' incident and it had been two days since he'd seen her face. Yesterday, he'd caught a glimpse of her brothers when he pasted by the Hokage office as he grabbed the files he needed for his next mission. He heard the sound of her voice before the door slammed shut.

He wondered what they were talking about. However, no matter what, from the tone of Temari's voice, Shikamaru could tell that she wasn't pleased…

Not that she was ever pleased with anything in the first place anyway.

Oh well.

Shikamaru looked at the watch again and quickened his pace. Luckily, he had already informed his parents. His father was on guard duty tonight so he won't be home until pretty much in the morning. Therefore, he shouldn't be in trouble, provided that he was successful in slipping into his own room unnoticed.

It was a peaceful night; nobody else was on the street at this time since it was almost midnight. Shoving his hands into his the pockets of his pants, he continued on.

Maybe he should take a shortcut, it was getting cold. He zipped up his Chuunin vest, he should've gotten his other jacket, but it was just too far away from the door.

Anyway, with his speed, he should be home in no time.

With that thought in mind, he went into the dark alley and sprinted toward his house. The alley was like any other back alley, located in between a restaurant and a supermarket. It was a small alley, with the width that could only fit two people when they stood side-by-side.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his footsteps. The moon was bright tonight but it wasn't the best source of light. However, it was good enough for him to see the outline of things. That was the reason why he hadn't tripped over different pieces of junk that were in the area.

He came out of that alley. He crossed the road, ready to enter another alley, only to find that there was a big wooden box blocking the entrance. Damn it, he's stuck in a troublesome situation. He didn't want to jump over it; on the other hand, he didn't want to go all the way back around the block to get back onto the main road.

Therefore, with the minimum energy needed, Shikamaru sailed across the box.

But something he didn't expect happen did.

When Shikamaru was about to land on the other side, a hand shot out from behind and grabbed him by his ankle. He landed painfully, with his face a millimeter away from kissing the ground. His arms were quickly twisted behind him, to make things worse, a weight was pressing down his back.

How annoying! He would never be able to go home faster now. Why did he choose to take a short cut?

He wasn't in the mood to deal with any wanted criminals right now.

Even though he was complaining, his analytical mind kicked into action.

He heard the sound of his assailant breathing, as if the simple actions before required a lot of strength. He or she must've been worn down quite a bit. Also, Shikamaru's nose caught a slight scent of metallic in the air.

Blood…

Shikamaru cursed himself for not noticing it earlier.

The person was probably hiding from the ANBU and the Jounin around here. Since he or she wasn't able to make it out of the village, the person decided to stay hiding in the alley…only to be found by him.

Shikamaru just couldn't have better luck…

However, the grip on his wrists was loosening.

Wasting no time, he wrenched his hands out of the assailant's gasp. Quickly bringing his hands together, he performed his no. 101 jutsu—the Shadow Copy Technique.

The person succumbed to the jutsu immediately, causing Shikamaru to wonder just how the hell he or she was able to tackle him in the first place.

A few years ago, in order for him to control his opponent, Shikamaru would have to move along with his 'prey'. However, years of experience allowed him to move according to his own free will while remaining control over his target.

He pushed himself up into a kneeling position before twirling around. With Chunnin-reflexes, he grabbed the attacker by the throat and pushed the person back. His assailant slammed into the large wooden box, the one which Shikamaru had jumped over earlier. As long as his assailant doesn't fight back, he wouldn't tighten his hold. However, if the person tries anything funny, then game over.

The person was a definitely a female. The woman was wet all over, like she had taken a swim in a pond or something before coming here. He noticed that the woman had nothing but a dirty towel around her and it was caked in mud and blood. The towel was also ripped in several spots. It wrapped loosely around the figure, giving Shikamaru access to her cleavage…not that he would look _down_ there anyway.

Well, at least now he knew that his attacker has definitely past puberty. He swore that he only looked _there_ to estimate her age.

Really…

She had wavy blond hair which touches her shoulders. It shone brightly under the moon. It was wet also and because of it, it covered the woman's face like a second skin, preventing Shikamaru from seeing how she looked.

Roughly, he pushed the hair to the side. There was a new cut on top of her left temple; the blood was making its way down her cheek. Her mouth hung open as she tried to gasp as much air as possible with every breath. Her head lowered several times, only jerked back up when her chin came into contact with his hand. She blinked rapidly from time to time. Her eyes darted left and right continuously, like she couldn't focus on anything. She shook her head a few times, like a sleepy person who was trying to stay awake.

The face was familiar, like someone who he'd seen every day. In fact this woman looked a lot like…

"Te..Temari?"

The circumstances had changed.

The woman opened her mouth a few times but no sound came out. She shook her head a few times before trying again.

"Shi…Shika…" She said weakly with her hoarse voice.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he quickly release his gasp around her neck. What the hell happened to Temari?

"What happened?"

She didn't respond, instead her body went limp and she fell forward. Shikamaru grabbed her by her shoulders before her face touched his chest. He pushed her back a bit, holding her upright so that she won't hit her head against the wooden box behind her.

"Hey." Shikamaru called out, shaking her gently, hoping that she would wake up somehow. The Temari he knew would snap her eyes open by now and bonk him on the head with that giant fan of hers.

Except that her fan was nowhere in sight.

Her eyes remained closed, indicating that she had lost her consciousness.

It didn't take a rocket scientist for Shikamaru to hypothesize as to what had happened. Somehow, Temari had been ambushed when she was taking a bath. After all, one simply does not run around soaked while wearing nothing but a towel…unless the person is an exhibitionist.

Which, wouldn't fit in Temari's cause. If she was, then she wouldn't be wrapped in a towel at all.

The important question would be as to what had happen during the fight: whether Temari was fighting her opponent with her fan but lost it somehow in the middle of the fight or…

Temari didn't even have a chance to retrieve her fan at all.

No matter what, it was clear that she was fleeing from her opponent.

Shikamaru quickly wiped out the first choice, if she fought with her fan, then half of Konoha would know about it. Her weapon wasn't exactly the best weapon out there for silent assassinations. Her weapon causes massive destruction, true, but a loud and visible one.

The explosions of building collapsing would have been sighted and heard.

Which, left him with choice number two…

If that was true, then he was facing a problematic opponent. Even without her fan, Temari wasn't someone weak. She might not be the strongest but she could definitely defend herself with only Taijutsu.

She had proven it in front of everyone when she had another fight with Tenten a year ago.

But no matter what, he should take her to the hospital.

Shikamaru scooped her up into his arms and stood up…only to realize he stepped onto something…

Something that was used to warp around Temari's body—her towel.

He blinked…and blinked…and blinked…

The experience…was…._mind-blowing_ for Shikamaru to say at least.

Let's just say that he took everything he'd said before about Temari back—that she, in fact, was not a 'he' who was cross-dressing as a girl. Hell, he'll never think of Temari as a tomboy again.

Picking up the towel, he clumsily wrapped the thing around her as good as possible. That was…as good as he could do without looking or touching her at areas that he shouldn't touch…

After he fastened the towel around Temari, he picked her up once again. He ran out of the alley, heading in the direction of the Konoha Hospital.

Moments later, he stopped.

There was lone figure, who was wearing a brown cloak and a cat ANBU mask, standing in front of him.

He had a forehead protector of the Sound Country.

Shikamaru took a brief glance at Temari.

Shit, she wasn't even stirring. He had to take her to the hospital as soon as possible. He knew that the best option would be to find an alternative route and avoid the guy at all cost.

It would take time for the ANBU to be alerted and for them to arrive. If Temari lost to this guy, he doubted that he would be able to hold out for long. Running away from the guy might not be a good option since Shikamaru couldn't guarantee that he could outrun the man.

However, he had to make his decisions quickly.

He didn't have much time.

Because even though Shikamaru could wait, Temari could not…

Blood was dripping out of her mouth.

* * *

Well this is the end of Chapter 6. What's going to happen next? Will Temari die? Will Shikamaru be able to get past the evil guy? Who IS the evil guy? Read the next chapter to find out! Now, please press the bottom left button and review! It really motivates me into writing! 

**AmberFox and Lyell**: Thank you so much for reviewing. I really like the scene you suggested, to tell you the truth, I was planning the exact same thing. However, somehow, it doesn't work out to the way I wanted it to. So I'm going to use it a little later in the story so that Temari and Shikamaru can be more embarrassed than ever! (evil laughter)

**GinTsuki**: lol, I don't know, as I'd said in the last chapter, I was running out of ideas. Therefore, I needed something that I can work with. Originally, the idea for the last chapter is to be used for another story, but I got too lazy, so I shoved it into this story instead. I hope it's going to work. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Esther**: I'm really glad that you like the last chapter. Oh don't worry about the Temari/Shikamaru moments, there will be plenty (evil laughter). Thank you!

**ShenLi**: Sorry for the slow plot building…as I'd said to GinTsuki, this story was suppose to have dumb random humour. But then I'd decided that since I have an idea for another story already, might as well just combine them all (insane laughter). I really like Shika/Temari pairing so hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**TFI-Muse**: Thank you so much ;p

**uchihasasuke161616**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Hey I love your story**: (I'm sorry since I have no other name that I can refer to you as) feels embarrassed I'm really sorry for the slow update. It's just that damn school works are always getting into my way. But I agree with your comment: Shika/ Temari pairing rox! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Lyell**: Fluff? Don't worry THERE WILL BE FLUFF (insane laughter). It's just that I have to redevelop their relationship first lol. Sorry for the slow update. ;p


	7. Good luck Shikamaru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I suck at writing fight scenes…I kept deleting my writing and I was so frustrated with it…so **the hell with it**. Originally the chapter is supposed to be longer, but it seems that I bs-ed too much this time…so I broke it into two chapters instead.

I'm sorry if the grammar is bad; I finished writing and did the proofreading in one day…at two in the morning.

Also, there will be some swearing in this chapter…just a warning. ;p

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 7**

If someone was to say something about Shikamaru…it would narrow down to this:

He was definitely…not the ass-kicking type.

Ass-kicking was for someone dominant…namely the female specie. If you wanted him to give you an example, he'll reply and give you more than one. The first one would be his mother, then Ino and then Temari...except that his mother was not a kunoichi, Ino was nowhere to be found and Temari was currently unconscious.

Which...meant he had to do all the fighting.

Shikamaru was always the commander of his team whenever they were on a mission. The Hokage gave him that post because he was able to finish the mission in the quick and easiest way. He was happy to be the commander since he would sit on a chair and think up a plot, then continued to sit there while his team mates aka 'underlings' slaved off to accomplish the mission. At extreme circumstances where his presence was needed…

…He will be the 'back up'.

Nowadays, people acknowledged his brain, but not his taijutsu, genjutsu…or ninjutsu. Well…except one ninjutsuhis Shadow Techniques and especially his Shadow Copy technique. After all, he was the one who invented a new way where the person performing the technique no longer was required to move along with the prisoner. Shikamaru could control his prisoner with his mind; unless his prisoner was a stubborn type of person…then things would get troublesome.

Yes, he was always a genius but a lazy one. It was an open secret now, before people would shake their heads in frustration. But now, people thought that maybe he'd finally realized that he has to stop slacking off and actually do some work!

People _obviously_ didn't know what was going behind the scenes.

There was a reason why Shikamaru actually worked hard to accomplish the things he did.

No…he wasn't just any man, he was a _lazy_ man. That, in it self, already said a lot. However, to put it out explicitly, that meant he had to follow certain 'codes'.

Shikamaru's guide to life:

1) Things have to be done in the _minimum_ number of steps with the _minimum_ energy necessary. Notice the word 'minimum' in that one sentence.

2) Things have to be done quickly they wouldn't get in the way of his break time aka cloud-watching time.

3) Things that have nothing to do with him shall remain that way.

What about him having a technique break-through?

On the outside, it seemed beneficial since Shikamaru can now do something else while his opponent was bind. Shikamaru's movements were no longer hindered by his prisoner. After all, it wasn't one of those 'you jump, I jump' Titanic style type of fights. He wasn't interested in punching his prisoner only to have that person punching right back at him.

Therefore, distance between his opponent and him was a must.

That was one of the reasons, but the main reason was…

…To _minimize_ his workload. Please notice the connection between the word 'minimum' and his code to life.

You got to be kidding right?

He worked so hard to bind the enemy, now you want him to move along with the enemy so that the enemy would do the same? So, not only he had to do work to bind, but now he had to take on extra workload of his enemy also?

No way…it would just be too troublesome.

Now if he could fine a way he could use his techniques without the need of moving his hands for the seals, it would be even better.

You see…he had to live up to his reputation—lazy… (A/N: feel free to put in the word "ass" behind that)

But…

Being in this situation alone had already broken all his moral code.

Holding Temari was something that could not be done with minimum energy. She wasn't exactly fat, she was well-built, meaning she was muscular and everyone would know, muscle is heavier than fat.

Notice he didn't say anything about her being _heavy_…

Well, he was almost certain that he won't be able to go home in the shortest time now. In fact, he would be lucky not to spend a night at the hospital. This was really getting annoying…it was getting in the way of his sleep time. That would mean he would get up later in the morning and get his ass kicked by his mother for doing so.

After all, he was only 15, he was still a growing boy; he needed his precious sleeping time. It was just that his mother couldn't seem to understand his need of sleeping for 15 hours a day.

Sometimes, Shikamaru wondered if the world will be taken over by woman soon.

He sighed…

With the way how things were going, he would definitely not be able to stay out of this. Not when he was holding Temari in his arms, injured…and _half-naked_…

He wondered if someone up there must really hate him.

Things were never this troublesome until Temari came along. He could still remember his genin days which involved: sleeping (usually for a whole day), playing shoji (whenever he was awake), cloud-watching (his 'meditation' time), hanging out with Chouji (which usually involved them eating at that Korean BBQ place), doing crappy missions (which required minimum energy), and a little training (again, minimal energy).

Oh…the good old days…

Fighting with a woman was troublesome. Fighting with _her_ was an _ill omen_.

During the Chuunin Exam, she forced him to think twenty steps ahead in order to prevent himself from dying. Even with her victory, she wouldn't leave him alone…

Some official at the exam decided to promote him from a genin to a chuunin. Now, he had take more considerations in different missions, meaning things cannot be done with minimal everything. Now he feared that Tsunade was about to promote him to a Jounin soon.

In other words, more work.

Fine, maybe he shouldn't blame her for all his problems. But what about all those times when she was trying to get a rematch? She deprived him from his break time, forcing him to run and hide around Konoha.

Wasn't it obvious in the beginning that she'd won? Although she'd won because he'd let her. She was lucky that he had a good temper. But since he a gentleman, beating up a woman was just not his style…not that he couldn't kick her ass in the first place…really…he could be really strong…when he wants…

And now…she brought him this.

Although Shikamaru didn't want to admit it…Temari really was a…

_Trouble-magnet._

Just how many enemies did this woman have anyway?

Suddenly, Shikamaru wanted to get his hands on a bottle of volka…

"Give the girl to me," that figure stated. "And maybe I'll let you live."

Tempting…the offer was really very alluring. However, Shikamaru was no fool; he was able to separate wish from reality. If he did that, he would get his ass kicked by a lot of people. First of all, a pleasant exclusive visit inside Kankurou's puppets, Kuroari, and then maybe Gaara's dessert coffin.

He'll face this man instead, thank you very much.

However, it would be greatly appreciated if some Jounin or ANBU pop out of nowhere like they always do right now…

Shikamaru should really stop thinking about solutions that wouldn't help the situation should he?

With a dull voice, he said the thing which he would probably regret for the rest of his life…

"Letting go of her is too troublesome."

The man snorted, "Don't go crying and begging when I kill you."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. What's with everybody nowadays? He's lazy, _lazy_, not a _cry-baby_. There's a difference between those words, they don't even rhythm! Plus, where the hell did that bastard come up with the idea that he begs?

That's it. He was _so_ going to get his ass kicked. That man had just mocked him.

Although it would be a pain-in-the-ass since Shikamaru couldn't use his Shadow Technique since he was holding Temari. Dumping her on the side of the street was clearly not an option. He didn't know what skill or the speed that the opponent possessed. That bastard would probably take her and run…

Whatever, it's his manhood that was at stake! This man is going down!

"If you want her, come and claim her." _ASSHOLE!_

"Ah, a boy who doesn't know what death truly means, the naivety of youth. Maybe it's time I teach you a lesson in life…through death!"

The cloaked man disappeared.

Shikamaru swore, he shifted his hold on Temari from hoisting her in bridal style to just wrapping his left arm around her waist and her leaning onto him for support. After all, he couldn't fight without at least one of his arms right?

Where the hell is he?

Above!

Carrying Temari with him, Shikamaru could barely jump out of the way as the man slammed his foot onto the ground, creating a large crater in the shape of a foot print. Without stopping, the man rushed toward him.

Shikamaru blocked the man's punches and kicks. The man's attacks were powerful, but not as fast as Lee's. However, since Shikamaru was not specialized in taijutsu, it would be best of he remained in a defensive position for the time being and observe to see if that man has any weakness. After all, a person tends to have a pattern, a certain way, that he would fight. If Shikamaru was able to discover that pattern, it would be easy to determine to predict the man's next move…

The alarm of Konoha rang. Being a Chuunin, Shikamaru knew what that sound meant. It was the 'second level alert', meaning that someone had discovered intruders within the village. Jounin and ANBU would now be inspecting the whole village.

Finally…now someone else would take over his hard labouring task…yay….Shikamaru would've cheered if it didn't require so much effort to do so.

Suddenly the man leaped back. He planted his hand on his hips, "Your taijutsu is pathetic. I would love to stay and play with you some more but I don't have the time. I'll just have to end this in one hit."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Oh, and this came from a man who _couldn't_ even land a hit on him, not to mention get Temari. He opened his mouth to retort when…

_Temari fell onto the ground with a thud._

Normally, it wouldn't be a problem since it was her who fell on her ass. But this was not one of those normal occasions; he was in a middle of a battle, and his objective was to protect her until reinforcements came.

Meaning…she sticks with him.

_Obviously now it was no longer the case._

Then there was another problem.

His left arm was still wrapped around her waist.

Shikamaru's arm was severed at a spot just above his elbow.

_Screams of agony filled the air.

* * *

_

Well, what's going to happen next now that Temari is practically unprotected? Will Shikamaru die? Will the 'reinforcements' make it in time to save their asses? Read the next chapter to find out! Right now, please click the bottom left button and review! Thanks again for reading!

**ShenLi**: lol, I'm glad that you like the last chapter. I kind of made Shikamaru into a pervert…well a well-controlled pervert anyway ;p. (cough cough). Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Stygian**: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Esther**: lol, Shikamaru won't be able to kick the sound guy's ass because right now, he isn't focusing on his taijutsu _yet_, but don't worry, he _will_ get his chance for revenge (wink wink). Thank you ;p

**Meheeners**: Thanks so much for reviewing! It's good to hear that my character is actually staying in character…that's one of my goals nowadays—prevent OOCness lol.

**RecRapter**: Exactly! Just wait until he realizes that he likes her…_then_ he's really screwed (cough cough). I mean…it's not as if I torture Shikamaru consciously…it's just…I like him very much…and whoever I like…I tend to torture…(people starts to move away from Cyberwing). _Anyways…_ thank you so much ;p

**Eisiey**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: I'm glad that you like that part lol. Don't worry, that's not the end of Kenichi yet bahhaha (goes into maniac laughter mode). Ahem, anyway, thanks for the review!

**Randomguy**: Thank you! But don't say that, no suggestion is a bad suggestion lol. If you think my story needed some improvement, tell me ;p.


	8. Pissing people off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

CRAZY...I finished writing two chapters for my stories in a day! This is the second part of last chapter. It's kind of short. I'm sorry if the grammar sucks because…once again, I finished this at two am in the morning…I'm really tired this time so the proofreading might be crappy. I'm apologizing ahead of time. **Please review** so that I'll know what you think. Thank you!

**And Esther I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SPELLING YOUR NAME WRONG (bows). I should've been more careful, so sorry. I won't do it again! (Esther kicks my ass multiple times). X X**

And now!

I'm going to sleep… (yawns)

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 8**

Shikamaru really couldn't find any word to describe what he was feeling at this particular moment.

However, if you were persistent in questioning him about it, then he will summarize everything into one word:

FUCK!

In fact, he doubted he had ever felt so 'happy' in his life before. After all, just look at him. His left arm was chopped off…and the wound was bleeding non-stop.

Oy…that's _a lot_ of blood.

He covered his wound with his hand, only to have blood leaking through his fingers and dripping onto the ground. He kneeled beside Temari, since standing would only put more stress onto his body. He panted hard as he tried to get as much oxygen as he could into his bloodstream as possible.

SHIT!

It hurts like a son of a…

But then again…he should use his energy into coming up with a plan instead of going on a swearing rampage. He looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. As expected, the man from Sound walked up to the pair and…

He was chuckling…God…he was laughing! Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in hatred.

The Sound-nin stood in front of Temari. He bent his upper body, his left hand extended in preparation to pull Temari up as he said, "Well, I'll just be collecting my …"

His body froze.

The Sound-nin was surprised. With his eyes, he looked down and saw there was some sort of black strip covering his body, particularly his hand. Following the black strip, he trailed it to Shikamaru, who had his right hand the ground, palm down.

"Think again," Shikamaru gritted his teeth as cold sweats began to form on his forehead. "You're not getting her!"

In any other times, Shikamaru would've been happy since he could finally use his technique without his hand seal. However, when one was stuck in these types of situation…how could you be happy?

The truth was, Shikamaru was frustrated to no end.

Why?

Did anyone recall how similar this scene was as to a particular scene that had happened a few years ago?

_Why the hell does he always have to play a game of stalemate with Sound-nins damn it?_

The first time, he suffered from chakra depletion.

This time, he suffered from massive blood lost.

Both times, he was pretty much the agonizing protagonist.

The first time, Temari came and went battle crazy...taking care of that woman from sound in three moves, which was a major humiliation for him.

This time…Shikamaru eyed Temari who was still on the ground…it was in the middle of the night. Who would come?

And whoever that would come better make it fast…because his arm was bleeding like someone had just turned on the tap…

In both cases, he was pretty much screwed.

_See the connection between Temari, Sound-nins, and him?_

The Sound-nin released his chakra, slowing forcing Shikamaru's jutsu back down from his body.

"You're an interesting kid," The Sound-nin said slowly, as he pushed Shikamaru's technique back down some more. "I wouldn't have killed you before…but I'm definitely going to kill you now. Tell me, why are you doing this?"

The Sound-nin was also slowly reaching for his katana as well…

"It's just that…" Shikamaru started

"Nothing makes me happier than to piss you off!"

This was practically his declaration of war. Shikamaru was usually a peaceful guy, but he doubted anybody would remain 'Mr. Nice Guy' when someone had got in his way, mocked him, and chopped off his arm.

With the right…or the wrong intention for protecting Temari in mind, Shikamaru continued the so-call war with the Sound-nin.

* * *

Temari couldn't explain how she came to her senses.

Maybe years of being kunoichi was finally paying off, she could actually sense danger.

Maybe it was because of the scent of blood that was overwhelming her.

Maybe it was because her body had decided that she'd enough sleep and it's time to wake up.

Maybe it was because of the pain she was feeling…particularly at the pelvic area.

Or maybe it was because she heard someone using her copyright motto without permission.

Whatever the reason was, Temari opened her eyes.

She blinked…and blinked several times.

That Sound-nin was hovering above her. His left hand was a few millimetres from…

Her breast!

Even though Temari didn't act nor looked like it. Deep down…alright…_deep deep down_…

Temari was still a woman.

Therefore, her first reaction was like any other normal female.

Anger…and then…the determination of TERMINATION.

However, Temari was also a well-trained kunoichi. Her observation skills came into play: Sound-nin was pulling out his katana with his right hand. Shikamaru looked like he was about to hyperventilate, with his face all pale and sweaty.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize things were not going well for Shikamaru.

A part of her actually wondered if she should save Shikamaru. After all, this would be the perfect time to get him killed without getting into trouble herself. But then again, he was in this mess because of her.

She'd decided to save him.

Besides, who could pass up a chance to rub this event into his face?

Therefore, several things happened in a synchronized manner.

Shikamaru could no longer hold up his jutsu, so the Sound-nin was freed. Wasting no time, the Sound-nin pulled out his sword, ready to impale Shikamaru with it. Temari pushed herself up quickly and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck…

Shikamaru's eyes widened…_Is she going to…

* * *

_

So…What's going to happen next? Is Temari actually going to sacrifice herself for Shikamaru (OMG!)? Wouldn't that mean she's going OOC (OMFG!)? What does she have in mind? Read the next chapter to find out!

**ShenLi**: I'm glad you find the last chapter funny. You like the guide to life huh; I'll write one for Temari some time later too lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Big Daddy Cool**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not slacking off this time lol. It was just that I hit a damn writer's block with the fighting that I actually stopped for a month (sighs). I just can't write like other people, they have kick ass fighting scenes (cries)

**Meheeners**: Thanks so much for reviewing. Well, Shikamaru (the lazy man) is actually doing his stuff in this chapter lol. Also, I just wanted to say that thank god your cousin is alright!

**Esther**: Don't kill me! It just happens (cough) that Shikamaru's arm got (cough) chopped (cough) off. Lol. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hopefulight**: thanks for reviewing!

**Neobahamut Dragon**: Again, thanks for reviewing.

**AmberFox and Lyell**: I'm sorry! (runs away). Don't worry…(cough)…things will work out…somehow…Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: lol, should Temari find out that Shikamaru saw her? If that happens…hell will break loose lol. It's good to hear that you like the last chapter. As you expected, Temari is now up lol! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Adarcel**: Thanks for reviewing. You like Gaara? Don't worry There will be Gaara in the next chapter…if I don't bs that much lol.

**MisChibiOus**: lol, thanks a lot! ;p I'm glad that you like how my story is developing hehe. I agree with you SHIKAxTEMARI FOREVER bahhaha!

**Secretseven**: thanks for reviewing. Well, I promise you, fluff will come in the later chapters lol ;p


	9. Dude

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I'm debating as to whether I should start another naruto story…I have a two stories in mind…One has Tenten as the main character and the other one has Hinata…One is going to be funny while the other one is going to be action (as a challenge to myself…since I can't write fight scenes)…And of course, my favourite Shikamaru and Temari will be the main-side characters…decisions decisions lol

I'm doing crazy things again…I'm staying up late during school days to write fanfiction. I think my life revolved around it a little too much. I'm so screwed…

Once again…beware of bad grammar…not a 100 percent on the right set of mind…it's late….

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 9**

Thinking back, Shikamaru often wondered if this incident was the turning point of his life. If it wasn't because of this, then even with that brain of his, he was not able to find an answer…

As to what happened between Temari and him.

_Their relationship was about to change…forever…_

His life, after this, would change so drastically that what happened before this seemed to have taken place centuries ago.

Before, Temari…

…Was neither his enemy nor friend.

She wasn't an enemy because she was only following her orders during the time of the Chunnin exam. Therefore, it wouldn't make sense to hold a grudge on someone who was only doing what she was asked to do. However, she wasn't his friend either…sure, she had saved his life a few times for the past two years…but who would call someone who had constantly threatened to kill you a friend?

No matter what, Temari was not a woman who one could dismiss easily.

Shikamaru had noticed her even before the Chuunin written exam. They were in one of the main streets of Konoha. At that time, she was walking down the street with her two brothers. He was with Chouji and Ino, heading toward their usual Korean BBQ place. They were walking in opposite directions, meaning they were face-to-face, and coming closer and closer to each other.

She was wearing her usual clothes, carrying that big fan of hers. Her eyes were looking around, as if she was taunting, daring anyone to pick a fight with her. At that time, Shikamaru considered her as a stuck-up bitch. However, as he started to know her, he found out that it was almost her nature to put up a tough facet. She did that all the time, especially when she was talking to strangers or entering an unknown territory.

Once you know her well enough though, you could finally see her true nature…which was an arrogant, dominating, complaining… (and the list goes on)….kunoichi.

Not much difference from his first observation huh?

After all, Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Anyway, for someone like him to 'notice' someone other than his friend says something. It was because it required extra energy to actually look at someone.

Or it could be the fact that he was actually curious as to why the hell were foreign shinobi in Konoha…who knows…

He saw her again at the first battle arena when she was fighting with Tenten. After witnessing the battle, he even remembered himself praying to whoever that was up there to avoid being paired up with her.

Well…come to think of it…it seemed that gods had a history of ignoring his pleads.

Then again, things might have turned out differently if he hadn't fought with Temari that day. Because of the fight, one thing led to another and another thing led to some other crap and then everything combined and led Temari and him in this situation with the Sound-nin.

Ah, yes, the situation with the Sound-nin.

Recapping as to what had happened…

He, Shikamaru, a handsome and smart passer-by, was forced to take the role of 'hero' when the 'mistress-in-distress', Temari, was found injured, unconscious (and naked) in one of the alleys.

Blah blah blah… other shit happened (for instance, his arm).

And now, the Sound-nin was about to stab him with the katana (positive thoughts huh).

Suddenly, Temari decided that it was time for her to shine and wrapped her arms around his neck…

* * *

Even years after this incident, his friends would laugh at him, questioning his sexual-orientation when they found out he didn't take advantage of her during that time.

And his usual response to this would be: 'Take advantage of Temari? Are you mad? Do you have a death wish?'

Also, he was having some technical difficulties remember?

He was kind of missing one of his arms right now. PLUS, his wound was bleeding like a river…that ought to count for something right?

Besides…just how much 'advantage' do his friends want him to take anyway?

After all, there was the towel incident. Shikamaru doubted anyone could see Temari in a more 'thoroughly' manner than he did. He swore that he only 'analyzed' for a few seconds to ensure she wasn't injured badly, not that he was shocked that Temari actually had a nice breasts, cute bellybutton… (cough) a dynamite body (cough).

No…those perverted stuff was Kiba's way of thinking…definitely not his. No, what he did was strictly for business…(cough)

Also, currently, her body was pressed right out against his. Meaning…no, he wouldn't go on describing that…once again…it was Kiba's line of thinking.

So, once again, how much more of Temari do his friends want him to take advantage of?

Now, back to the _real_ business…

* * *

At first, Shikamaru thought that she was going to sacrifice her life in order to protect him, that she considered him important enough to place his life over hers…After all, he did try to save her…although he'd failed; the most important thing was that he _did_.

"Storm Gust." She whispered in his ears.

Not that her warm breath sent shivers up his spine…

Shikamaru couldn't help but to feel disappointed…

_Who ever wrote in those damn romance novels where the female character would sacrifice themselves for her lover were lying!_

Not that he read romance novels in the first place…really…And not that he was Temari's lover…But still…

Not that he wishes Temari to die… But it wouldn't hurt knowing you have someone who is willing to die for you…

A large rumbling sound could be heard, the ground was actually shaking. A few small rubbles around them were lifted off from the ground. Then it was as if they were in the eye of a tornado, a circular wind barrier was erected before Shikamaru's eyes. It surrounded Temari and him completely.

Temari wrapped her arms tighter around him and buried her face at his chest as the wind blew harshly against them. (Take advantage of her huh?) The wind was strong. It was so strong that his vest was actually being pulled upwards.

Not to mention Temari's wet hair was constantly whipping at his face. It was really painful…he wondered if Temari was doing it on purpose…

Anyway, it felt like forever before the wind barrier was finally dispersed.

There was a large deep circular crater around Temari and him. The Sound-nin was nowhere in sight. Not that Shikamaru was surprised or anything. With the amount of power the jutsu had, if the Sound-nin was caught in the middle of it, he had probably been propelled upward into outer space…not that Shikamaru was complaining or anything about it.

At least the man was finally out of his sight…he was sure an eyesore for Shikamaru…

Did he mention how much he hated that man?

_Then he realized something else was also missing…_

"My arm Temari! Where the hell is my arm?"

* * *

Well, this is the end of the chapter. So…will Shikamaru ever be able to find his arm again? Will Temari find out what Shikamaru's line of thinking during the incident? Will she kill him once she does? Read the next chapter to find out!

**ShenLi**: (shy) I'm happy that you like the story ;p Thanks for reviewing!

**GinTsuki**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like the main characters lol. After all, Temari and Shikmaru are just too fun to write lol. I Hope you like this chapter.

**Meheeners**: Thanks for reviewing ;p

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: lol, actually I'd never watch Kill Bill 1 or 2. I don't know, the impression I got from the movie is that it's really bloody and stuff…but I'd also heard that it's pretty good…maybe I should go check it out sometime huh ;p Thanks for reviewing!

**Esther**: I'm really sorry for spelling your name wrong! Please forgive me! Actually, Temari isn't really happy to See Shikamaru dead. It's just that it takes effort to save him and she was just thinking as to whether it's worth it or not…Basically, Temari's thinking along the lines that she doesn't have to rescue him. I supposed I wasn't able to get that point across good enough...Thanks for reviewing! I promise I'll …fix his arm soon…once somebody finds it…

**MisChibiOus**: lol thanks for reviewing ;p

**Jubei Himura**: Thanks!

**Deidara's fan((secretseven))**: lol yup I love this pairing really. I wish I could get her to make out with him right there…but then I would get my ass kicked by everyone (sigh)…another time…


	10. 911!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Well, I have a lot of reviews concerning about two things:

1) Shikamaru's arm

2) Temari's towel

So…I'd decided to hit two birds with one stone (cough)

Hope you'll enjoy the story!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 10**

"No!"

"…………"

"Stop it, what do you think you are doing!"

"…………"

"I'm not giving it to you Shikamaru!"

"…………."

"Go get someone else's!"

"……….."

"Watch where you are touching hentai!" A female voice could be heard screaming.

"Give it to me!" A male voice yelled back.

"NO!" Temari glared daggers at Shikamaru as she slapped his hands…hand away.

"I wouldn't need it so desperately if this isn't a life-death situation!"

Temari could almost felt her face heating up. She shifted uncomfortably, "People will look…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "now you care about modesty? I think it's a little too late for that. You are the cause of all this. Now take responsibility for it! Just do it!"

Temari flinched at his commanding tone, then she felt her anger rising.

"BUT I HAVE ONLY ONE TOWEL!"

"AND I HAVE ONLY ONE ARM!"

"Goddamn you Shikamaru," Temari cursed as she tried to pull the towel back toward her. What the hell was with him and the towel? "If you have the strength to do so much stuff, why don't you head toward the Konoha hospital right now?"

Shikamaru said between his clenched teeth as he tried to yank the towel away from her body, "What makes you think an injured man like me, who is practically sitting on his own puddle of blood, can walk half way across town to the hospital right now? Just give it to me so I can stop the bleeding!"

Wait…own puddle of blood? Shikamaru looked at the area around him. Well…that could certainly explain the dizziness he was feeling for the past minute…

The world around him began to twirl…

Oh shit…

"Shikamaru?" Temari tilted her head and observed him. He was getting paler and paler…where the hell are the people? Someone needed to get him to a doctor right away…and after the jutsu she'd performed, it was really taking a toll on her. She doubted that she could even stand up properly, never mind carrying him to the hospital.

Shikamaru looked around, his eyes unfocused, and before he knew it, he fell forward.

But that was not it; Shikamaru was a genius after all.

Being a genius meant that his brain was analyzing the situation at a speed of light (exaggerated of course). Therefore, he'd precisely calculated specific location of his landing…

And because of that, he adjusted his position…

To land on something soft…very soft…

It was…after all _natural_.

In fact, that was the last thing he felt before…

Darkness…

* * *

"I see that you are awake."

The sound of someone eating something crispy could be heard.

Shikamaru groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he tried to gain focus. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital. Immediately, he touched his left side, only to find that his arm was back where it belonged…to his body.

There was a cast around the place where the Sound-nin had detached his arm, which was just above his elbow.

Unconsciously, Shikamaru patted his arm.

_You are never going to leave me again._

After all, one time was already too much.

Then he realized that Chouji was in his room.

"How long was I here?"

"Only half a day, lucky Shizune hadn't left the hospital yet at that time when you were brought in. She was the one who fixed you up. She said that your arm should be fine after three days, try not to move it or get it wet. You'll be staying in the hospital until she remove the cast." Chouji answered as he opened a new bag of chips.

"So how did they find my arm?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his arm, wondering if his arm could ever get back to its original state. After all, as a shinobi, speed is everything…plus most of the jutsu required both hands. He didn't want to be slowed down by his left hand.

"Well…" Chouji said as he took another bite. He looked thoughtful, "One of Kakashi's dogs…"

"It's okay," Shikamaru interrupted, "you _don't_ have to tell me."

Chouji shrugged.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple with his right hand; he could feel a headache coming. He hoped that the dog didn't take a bite of his hand or peed next to or on it to mark the territory…

He shuddered.

_Don't go there Shikamaru._

Then he remembered, "Chouji…where are my parents?"

"Well…they left once your condition is stabilized. Your mother went to work while your father is at home, sleeping. But before they left though, they went to Temari's room."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"To thank her for saving your life and," Chouji hesitated, "to apologize for your actions."

Shikamaru twitched. What the hell? What did he do wrong this time? Wait…he didn't do anything! The only thing he did was to prevent her from being kidnapped by that Sound-nin. Temari should be here to thank him not the other way around!

"Why?"

Chouji choked on his food, he covered his mouth just before he splattered the chips in his mouth everywhere. He coughed a few more times and grabbed a towel beside him to wipe his hands and mouth.

Shikamaru didn't like the looks of this. Chouji _never_ choke on his food.

"Shikamaru…" Chouji said incredulously. "You of all people should know. I mean…after what you did to…"

"What _did_ I do?" Shikamaru retorted.

"…"

"What?" Shikamaru barked.

"You were on top of her and your head was practically lodged right between Temari's breasts when people found you guys! Your parents were trying to get her to not to kill you!"

"WHAT!"

At that minute, Shikamaru knew…

He was one dead man. He could practically feel the killer intention radiating somewhere in the hospital where Temari was currently located. She was _so_ going to kill him…she would probably do it right now…

"But Temari had already promise not to kick your ass." Chouji said, as he poured himself a cup of water.

Maybe someone up there finally had realized that they'd been neglecting a boy named Shikamaru and decided to answer his prayers…

Thank you god…

"Oh by the way, your parents asked Temari in your place to marry you." Chouji continued on.

"WHAT!"

"Well, she _is_ a girl..."

Oh…Shikamaru was one dead man alright…

He was so screwed!

Temari…and him…together…for a whole life…

Hmm…he was currently on the fifth floor. Maybe he should throw himself off the building….

"How many people know of the 'incident'?" Shikamaru questioned, hoping maybe he can turn the whole situation around or something.

"Just the whole village. Everyone's talking about it."

Suddenly, Shikamaru decided, jumping off a building is not a bad idea at all.

So tempting…

* * *

OMG! MARRIAGE? So…will Shikamaru go suicidal and jump off the building? Did Temari agree? What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!

**BIg daddy Cool**: Wah…I shouldn't start a new story? But I really don't know how long this Naruto fever of mine will last…(cries) lol. It won't really hinder this story really…anyway I'll think about it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**MisChibiOus**: Thank you so much. Lol. I have considered to have a love triangle between Shikamaru, Temari and Ino…(guess who's going to be the final winner—ding ding: ShikaXTemari!). But then I decided not to…because it'll make the story really long…

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: BAHAHAHA! Temari prevails against everything (even Shikamaru)! (Clear throat) Now that I'd successfully freaked you out, thanks for reviewing ;p…about your question, usually when I do "…word".

**Makani**: Thanks for reviewing ;p I have to say that I'm really happy that you actually want to translate this story into Portuguese. But I'm very sensitive about people using my work, my friend tried it once and it didn't turn out very well so I've decided not to let people use my work. Besides I think my story is not a good one. After all, if you are going to translate, might as well chose a better one. lol.

**Jubei Himura**: lol, think he'll live to enjoy her for the rest of his life? (cough) Thanks for reviewing!

**Meheeners**: hehe basically (cough). Lalala…(plays innocent). Thanks for reviewing!

**GinTsuki**: Well…he got his arm back and…except not the towel…hehe. But he got something else instead so I guess it balances out. Thanks for reviewing

**The Infamous Jack**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like this chapter. I'm sorry if the Kiba issue offended you. I needed to create a pervert around Shikamaru's age…and since Kiba is a good character to be included into the story so…hehe. Anyway more Kiba coming ;p

**FireDragonBL**: Thanks for reviewing!

**PhoenixVersion1**: ;p Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story ;p

**Itachi's fiancee&Yondaime's concubine(secretseven)**: nice name ;p Itachi's fiancée (gives a dreamy sigh). So do I get that cookie before or after ;p hehe. But if I write lemon then I'll have to change the ratings lol. Besides, I already have a one shot that is about it in "A Reason"…nothing explicit in the story but close enough ;p

**Esther**: I fixed his arm (kind of two chapters later but still) so don't kill me lol. Don't worry, I'll definitely put some fluff scene in this story…so make out is a must bahhaha (evil laughter).

**ShenLi**: Well, someone has to tape the arm back hehe (points to Shizune). Thanks for reviewing ;p More Kiba coming up, don't worry ;p


	11. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Well…I'd been reading manga again…One of the weirdest manga would be Shaman King. I mean for heaven's sake…what is going on? I found the story really interesting in the beginning but things are so screwed at the end…people keep on dying and get revived…dying and get revived and somehow in the middle of all that they'd managed to become stronger…

And the ending is not even an ending! Ugh…By the way, does anyone know what's with the open ending? The author is going to start a sequel right…it's going to be so bad if it ends there…I hate open endings lol.

Well, you'd heard enough of me rant…I'll leave you guys to read the chapter. This chapter is going to be a serious one. I would like to keep it all happy and cheery forever but the plot got to be propelled forward. There is an A/N in the end about why I made the chapter this way…so don't kick my ass…(hides)

And **Tikayda-Houshi** I'm really for spelling your name wrong! Forgive me!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 11**

"No."

"No?" Shikamaru repeated incredulously. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Well…" Temari gave him a funny look as she sat Indian style on her hospital bed. "No, as in the wedding is a no-go, as in I'm not marrying you."

"But why?" Shikamaru questioned.

He didn't know what he was feeling…he was confused and he didn't like to be confused. This was the best case scenario in his hypothesis. Hell, he'd spent the whole day yesterday to plan a speech as to why she shouldn't marry a man like him.

However, when she said it to him in person…

Temari looked up and assessed him for a moment, giving him the 'are-you-for-real' look.

"Shikamaru," Her tone sounded like she was talking to a preschooler. "Do you want to marry me?"

"No."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Temari shrugged as she returned to the magazine she was reading before Shikamaru bursted into her hospital room.

"There _is_ no problem."

"I don't get it," Temari tilted her head to the side to study him once more; "you sound angry…like you wanted the wedding to take place or something."

"I _do not_ sound angry." Shikamaru argued back before looking away from her scrutinizing glance. He knew she was right. He concluded that it was because his pride was damaged…by _her_ once again.

"Don't take it personally Shikamaru," Temari said quietly, "it doesn't have anything to do with you. Ever since the beginning, I have no desire to marry anybody. I'd made that decision a long time ago and I'm not going to change it anytime soon. "

Shikamaru jerked his attention back to Temari, surprised at her answer. But she was no longer looking at him; she'd turned her head to watch the scenery outside the window. Therefore, her back was facing him.

He took a minute to swallow what she'd just told him. Temari didn't hit him as one of the types who would play the role of an ideal 'wife' who stays home to take care of her kids while her husband worked…but she didn't hit him as the one who would not marry…

"My father," Temari continued, "had told me ever since I was young that I have a duty to fulfill. He drilled that information in my head and I'd accepted it without question. And now…I'm going to take on that responsibility soon…"

Temari gave a wearily sigh.

"That is why…I'm not going to love anybody and nobody is going to fall in love with me. It'll make everything much simpler for you and most of all for me. This'll be the best for both of us. Besides…I'm not going to stay in Konoha forever…"

She'd never once look at him when she said those words…

The impression he got from her was…tiredness and loneliness…like she had to carry a heavy burden all by herself…

Shikamaru didn't know how to react in this kind of situation. Hell, he was never good with communicating with females in the first place. His mother would always yell at him when she wanted him to do something. Ino would always yell at him for not doing something that he should. Temari…

The time they'd been together was brief. The time they'd spent talking to each other was even fewer. Most of the time, they spent playing that 'cat-and-mouse' game, with one chasing the other but never being able to come together.

She was one of those who would rather die than letting him comfort her. At least that's what he told himself since he'd spent a large amount of time analyzing her personality to predict her next move during the chases. She was a tough woman, no matter how bad her situation is, she'll keep fighting…

So then why would she…

Her sudden display of weakness had thrown him completely off track.

With that brain of his, Shikamaru realized that he helpless…he couldn't even come up with a way, as to how he should handle the woman in front of him right now.

"Temari…" Shikamaru touched her by her shoulder…

The door of her room banged open.

"Yo sis," Came a cheery male voice, "heard you ripped off a move from the Hyuuga."

Shikamaru could practically feel her body going tense. However, when she turned her face around to face the man at the doorway, she was back to her normal self. Her face showed confidence and her body was once again relaxed.

"Took you long enough to visit me Kankurou," Temari narrowed her eyes, "and where's Gaara?"

"He's coming," Kankurou jerked his thumb toward the door behind him as he walked next to Shikamaru. He raised his right hand, indicating that he was holding onto a bento. "We have to buy you something to eat you know. We know how much you hated hospital food."

Right after he'd finished his sentence, Gaara entered the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms, his face remained impassive. But one could tell that he was looking at the group.

"I heard that you'd created a large barrier of wind that was so strong that the Sound-nin was practically thrown a few miles backward." Kankurou said eagerly as he placed the bento on the metal table which stretched over the bed (A/N: those typical metal tables that have rollers on them in modern hospitals so that the patients can eat their meals in front of them). "I also heard that it's quite similar to the Hyuuga's Heavenly Spin. So, when did you develop that move? I didn't even see you practice…"

"Shut up," Temari said harshly, but then she realized her tone of voice. She stole a quick glance at Gaara before turning back to Kankurou.

Kankurou's eyes widened, clearly realized he'd hit a touchy subject. Even Gaara raised his eyebrow due to her outburst.

Shikamaru, being who he was, remained silent and observant.

He did not miss the guilty look on Temari's face when she glimpsed at Gaara.

_Interesting_…

"I'm sorry Kankurou," Temari sighed, sounding regretful. "It's just that it'd been a long night. I…"

She gave a small sigh before continuing, "How about you and Gaara go ask if I can get out of here right now?"

Kankurou opened his mouth and was about to say something when Temari said please. He closed his mouth and nodded, he walked out and Gaara followed after him.

Once the door closed, Temari bit her lower lip. She looked at her hands before balling them into fists.

Shikamaru, thinking that Temari might need some alone time, headed toward the door when he heard Temari said something…

"I'm a bad sister aren't I?"

Shikamaru paused for a moment before turning around to face Temari, "there's no definite rule defining what is good or bad. I think the most important thing is that people learn from their mistakes and change from there. After all, there is still time."

Temari gave no reply and she heard the door clicked shut. She looked at the closed door, pondering on his words.

She'd felt guilty for screaming at Kankurou for something he didn't do wrong. The one who was at fault was her.

He didn't know the truth…

Storm Gust wasn't just any jutsu she stole from Hyuuga at the Chunnin exam two years ago. It was a jutsu she'd developed a long time ago, when she was just nine years old. She'd practiced it secretly, to the point of perfection, to the point where she could create that barrier of wind without hand seals.

It was a powerful defensive jutsu. However, no matter now desperate her situation was, she'd never used it in front of anyone else until yesterday night…not even her brothers had known about it.

If it wasn't for the fact that Shikamaru was about to…She'd intended to keep things that way…forever if possible.

There was a reason why she didn't want anybody to know about her jutsuStorm Gust.

It was a jutsu developed for a specific purpose…

To protect herself from Gaara's sand jutsus—particularly Dessert Avalanche.

No doubt by now Gaara had put two and two together…

_She was not a good sister…_

At the time when Gaara needed her the most to show him love and affection, she deserted him. Temari was scared of Gaara because of his destructive power and his unpredictable mood-swings. His sadistic behaviour and his pessimistic beliefs about humans were probably formed because of her actions.

If only she…

Instead of finding ways to get _closer_ to Gaara, she selfishly developed a jutsu that protect herself _from_ him.

That was why…she felt ashamed for her past actions and hated herself for it.

But…

"_I think the most important thing is that people learn from their mistakes and change from there."_

Temari took a deep breath.

Shikamaru was right.

She'll do everything she can to make it up to Gaara. She promised herself.

Unconsciously, her lips curved upward.

Temari snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door opened once more. Looking at the person entering the room, she nodded.

"Ah, I was about to go talk to you, Hokage-sama."

_After all, there is still time.

* * *

_

A/N: There is a reason why I made Temari turn Shikamaru down in the marriage proposal. First of all, it was his parents who asked. Now, if you are in his position, no matter how much you might like the girl, you would feel forced right? Second of all, I believed that there is still room for development for Temari and Shikamaru's relationship. After all, they might be stuck to each other under weird circumstances but that doesn't mean that they love each other. Therefore, I feel that it's important to get some chemistry between them before marriage…I'm a big believer that a marriage can only last long if the couple can understand, accept, and like the other person in some way. Right now, I don't think they are capable of that right now so I'm going to make the story longer. At last but not least, there's still the problem with the Sound-nin and Temari's future role as Kazekage right? If I marry them now, then I won't be able to have as much things to work with. In conclusion, you just spend a minute of your life reading the crap written by Cyberwing lol

Well, this is a slow chapter. But things are going to pick up once again in the next chapter. I'm going to have a side story as to what happened to Temari after Shikamaru fainted. So please be patient. ;p Now, please click the bottom left button and review hehe

**GinTsuki**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the last chapter. ;p

**TheSteiner**: Amen lol. Temari is the best ;p I really enjoy writing her personality lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**PhoenixVersion1**: Thanks for reviewing! I personally like writing shorter chapters. As you know by now, I'm insane so I write up the story in the middle of the night. If I write it longer then I won't be able to sleep lol. But I'll update faster this way so I guess it balances out lol

**Chaotic Demon**: lol Thanks for reviewing

**Jubei Himura**: O…O You wanted Shikamaru to commit suicide? (screams) lol anyway, as to the number of observers, I hoped the omake is able to answer that in the next chapter ;p.

**200 IQ**: I hope that this chapter is able to explain why Temari is able to use Storm Gust so quickly. As for the reason why Shikamaru's parents asked Temari to marry their son is because…he's basically on top of her…hehe. Temari is a girl after all; it's quite an embarrassment that so many people had seen them in such position. So…yea lol. Thanks for reviewing ;p

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: lol thanks for reviewing! They would look pretty in wedding dress and tux but I think there's room for their relationship to develop even more so…the wedding would have to wait lol. Cuz I promised to have fluff but they are non-existent in the story right now. Lol

**Demon Eyes Laharl**: lol Shikamaru is differ from Ranma cuz he hasn't been turned into a woman yet…hehe…wonder what would happen if he did ;p Anyway Thanks for reviewing ;p

**Tikayda-Houshi**: hehe e-bay…I'll be the first bidder rofl. Sorry, the wedding would have to be delayed because I think that their relationship can be developed into something more. Thanks for reviewing ;p

**randomness incarnate**: I totally agree with you. There are badder fates (laughs evilly). Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Secretseven**: Well, the wedding will be delayed because I promised to have kiss, hug, etc basically fluff scenes in the story and it's close to nil right now. After all, marriage last longer with love lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Meheeners**: lmao, yes, that's the basic summary of the story really lol. But I wanted to develop the characters a bit more, I mean if I marry them now then it'll basically be the end of the whole story lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**BlackSamurai**: Thanks for reviewing ;p

**Quin**: Thanks for reviewing lol

**Hurrahhurrah**: Thanks a lot, I really enjoy reading your comments ;p

**Esther**: Yea, I'd promised you that I'll give him back his arm…though it's funny that he has only one arm…anyway lol, he didn't jump out of the window unfortunately lol

**FireDragonBL**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope that you'll like this chapter!


	12. Explanation

stoDisclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

No side stories, I'd include what happened to Temari and Shikamaru after the sound-nin incident into one big chapter.

Finally got my internet back…never know I can miss it so much until it was out of my life…

Don't know my grammar can be so bad until I saw it **after** I posted it on ffnet.

Sorry for the long wait. Exams, writing other stories, writer's block and moving from one place to another really takes a toll on me.

And ShenLi, Jubei Himura, GinTsuki, hurrahhurrah, MisChibiOus, Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, meheeners, PhoenixVersion1, czyNarutoFan, Tikayda-Houshi, Kuniz, secretseven, Makani thank you so much for supporting the story! I won't be writing still without you guys!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 12**

"The Sound-nin is dead." Tsunade said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her way. She had got herself a seat next to the bed and was currently sitting cross-legged.

"Suicide?" Temari asked only to raise her eyebrow when she saw the Hokage shaking her head.

Tsunade explained, "The Sound-nin is found rummaging about frantically in the street for something. He ignored the presence of our shinobis and carried on his search. He later died in a painful death with black blood pouring out of his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. My hypothesis for the cause of his death is poison. However, if you want a detail report on what is the specific cause then you'll have to wait until the autopsy is done. Also, one of the Jounin is able to find a bottle of pills lying around at the side not far from your location. Our medic-nins are currently examining the pills for its chemical substance as well."

"It could be an independent incident where the Sound-nin was affected by a deadly disease or…" Temari trailed off.

She and Tsunade made eye contact. An unspoken worry lingered in the air.

_Or Orochimaru had developed a new effective method other than the cursed seal to control his men_.

If that iwa the case, then it is probably a drug that must be taken periodically by Sound-nins in order to suppress the poison. Those who feared death will remain loyal to him to maintain the constant supply of antitoxin.

Another worry was that it would be almost impossible to detect as to who would had turn sides. The urge to get the curse seal to become powerful was one thing; the fear of death is something else. If someone is force to take the venom…then he or she might work for Orochimaru because he or she wants to survive. It will be hard to differentiate who is the traitor…the curse seal is at least visible to naked eye, but for something that is to be ingested…

Not to mention that it cuts the workload for Orochimaru since it's just a drug, he doesn't even need to be present at the scene…

Temari gave a sigh.

More problems…more stress…wonderful…

Yet a question popped up in her mind. "Hokage-sama, do you have any idea as to what the Sound wants from me?"

"Want you?" Tsunade sounded surprised.

"I don't think the Sound-nin had gone all out on me," Temari continued, lost in her thoughts. "If he did, then I would never be able to make it out with a few scratches only. I don't get it…if the Sound wanted to take over or at least control the Wind Country, using me as a bargaining chip is stupid. I might be the future Kazekage but I lack real power right now…not to mention I'm not particularly close to my uncle. The most effective way should be to directly negotiate with the Kazekage. If I were him, when the talk fails, I would kill me to create a political upheaval and invade the country by force when it's in chaos."

So many unknown factors…the more Temari thought about it, more question popped up. Nothing is making sense…

"Start by telling me the encounter with the Sound-nin." Tsunade ordered.

And Temari did.

She started off with the time when she was in the hot spring: how the Sound-nin suddenly appeared out of nowhere; how he'd demolished the bathhouse completely, causing her fan to be buried under the structure. If she had gone to retrieve it, then she would've left herself vulnerable to his attack.

Therefore, she didn't even bother to try to get her fan. Tying the towel around her tightly, she used her chakra to lift herself out of the water and stood in the pool.

They'd exchanged kicks and punches. Temari wasn't specialized in taijutsu but that doesn't mean she is bad at it, yet he was able to break through her defences. During the whole time, his right was used to block her attacks while the other one was making one-hand seals. Then after several seals, his left hand would strike. At the end, he jabbed her in both shoulders, elbows, and wrists.

Temari had freaked, thinking that maybe he would do similar damages like Hyuuga.

Yet his taps made no damage.

She didn't know what those would do but even an idiot knows his strikes can't be a good thing.

Therefore, she slammed her fist, which was filled with charka, into the hot spring. Like an eruption, the water splashed out of the pool; creating a wall of water that temporary blocked him from her. It gave her a moment to make her escape.

Do not ask her about the escape route because she will never answer that question. No way in hell would she tell anybody how she was forced to run across the male side of the hot spring…because that BASTARD. The men in the spring were practically nude and all she had at that time was a goddamn towel!

Wonderful evening…

But it was something Tsunade doesn't need to know about. Therefore, she covered it with 'I got away'.

By the time she made it to the wooden fences that surrounds the hot spring parameter, she pumped chakra into her legs as she made her jump. Just when she got over the fence, she felt something hit the left side of her neck. Pulling the things out, she realized they were senbons, three to be exact. They embedded her in a vertical fashion, one was close to her jaw, another one close to her collar bone and the last one was in between them both.

It was like she is completely defenceless against the man.

Throwing the senbons back into the Sound-nin's direction, she quickly made her way through the streets. That Sound-nin had threw senbons at her like it was the most effective weapon in the world. Senbons was usually a weapon that does minimum damage. They work well if the person using it is a medic-nin because the person has great knowledge on the weak points and vital points on a human body.

If he had thrown a kunai instead of senbons at her, her throat would've been cut.

She would've been dead.

Their battle ensued down the streets of Konoha, in a cat-and-mouse game. She couldn't lose him at all. The final thing was he stabbed three senbons on the right side of her neck.

She showed him her gratitude by kicking him hard in the groan.

She was about to give him an ass kicking of his life time when she realized that she was starting to get dizzy.

The senbons this time stabbed into her neck in a circular fashion. She began to taste something metallic in her mouth and knew immediately that fighting is not going to be the best course of action.

She didn't know how six senbons could have such a powerful effect. Being a shinobi, like herself meant that she had already received some lessons regarding the inner coil system of chakra and the human body. The places that the senbons had hit weren't fatal points at all…yet they…

She had to get away.

She believed she collapsed in one of the back alleys and Shikamaru found her not long after. Shikamaru had filled in that part as he reported that Temari was unconscious at that time.

But she wasn't.

Her body was in a coma state, true. Yet she was still able to sense what was happening around her. She heard what Shikamaru had said after her body went limp. She felt his arms sliding around her as he hoisted her up.

Yes…she knew about the _towel_.

However, she knew he wouldn't go around telling everyone. As a genius that he is, he knows what she will _do_ if he did. Plus, a lazy person like him likes to avoid troublesome things…going around telling everyone about him seeing her during that time is probably too much work for him.

If he keeps it as a secret, then she'll just pretend that she was indeed unconscious at that time.

During that whole time, she felt as if she was alone in the dark. It was like she was swimming against a strong current. Her body was protesting as she felt there were more and more weights pressing against her. As she was struggling to stay afloat…she felt another presence…However, whenever she turned into the direction where she felt it, that 'something' would move to somewhere else in a speed so fast that it was almost…

Inhuman…

She was sinking slowly; her muscle was sore as she had used up most of her energy. Her mind was about to give up when she heard what was transpiring in the outside world.

"_You're not getting her!"_

If Shikamaru was willing to put an effort into saving her, then she had no reason to stop fighting.

After all, the one that can really save you is yourself.

Miraculously, as if god had finally answered her prayers, she was able to move her body at the right time, saving Shikamaru, and possibly, her own life.

She wanted to tell the Hokage about it but she hesitated. How can she explain something when she doesn't even know? Maybe that time she was really unconscious and was imaging things…Plus, if she tell Tsunade-sama that then Shikamaru would know about how she was actually aware of what was happening…

Therefore, Temari moved on to the next part where Shikamaru had lost his arm and lost consciousness due to blood loss…

* * *

Temari didn't even know how to react when Shikamaru collapsed onto her. In her fatigue state, she wasn't able to withstand his weight. Therefore, she plummeted backward to the ground with him falling on top of her. She coughed in pain when his elbow hit her in the stomach hard.

"Shikamaru! Get off of me." Temari called out. She cupped his chin with her hand, turning his face toward hers with he didn't answer. It was only then did she realize that he had his eyes closed. She sighed when she realized that he had fainted.

Temari tried to wiggle out from under him but failed miserably. Since she had turned his head in her direction, he was practicing breathing air onto her neck. They were touching each other shoulder to shoulder; chest to breast; stomach to stomach; thigh to thigh, his left leg was lodged in between hers.

She couldn't check on his wound in this position. It wasn't because she was being affected emotionally by this, but rather, his left shoulder was blocking her view.

She tried to push him up but didn't have the strength to sustain it. She found herself in greater pain when the lazy man fell onto her once again. Since when did Shikamaru get so heavy?

"Shit." Temari swore in frustration. "Shikamaru, you have to move. I can't heal you like this."

He remained unresponsive.

He was getting paler by the minute.

Goddamn it.

If she couldn't get Shikamaru off of her, then she could move him to get a better access to his injury. With whatever strength that was in her body, she moved him. She felt his body brushing against hers as she pushed him downward. Temari bit her lower lip, feeling uncomfortable for the first time because she had never been in such a close approximation with a man before, not even her brothers had been this close.

But now is not the time to think of something like that.

With his head currently lying within the crevice of her right shoulder, she was finally able to see how bad the wound was…and she didn't like what she saw.

Forcing what was left of her chakra into her right hand, she placed her hand on top of his wound. She hoped that at least her chakra could at least close up his wound, if not, then at least slow down the bleeding. However, her weak physical state wouldn't allow it. Her chakra gave a small burst of white light in protest before disappearing, burning her hand in the process.

Temari glared daggers at her right hand, as if it was all her hand's fault for not being able to heal Shikamaru. With her limited strength, she pulled on the loosened towel that Shikamaru had been demanding for earlier. She wrapped a part of the towel around his left arm and pressed onto the wound.

God, the blood wasn't stopping. It soaked through her towel within no time and was dripping out between her finger tips. His body was losing its warmth.

Even though their relationship had been awkward in other people's opinion, Shikamaru is her friend. There were times when she threatened to kill him but she didn't actually mean it.

No, she didn't want him to die at all.

What can she do? She can't even push him off of her so how could she take him to the hospital? Her chakra was completely drained and he won't stop bleeding? There was no help in sight.

People?

Then she saw three men approaching her quickly. One of the men was quite bulky. However, it wasn't only his size that had caught her attention, the red hair, the blue diagonal slashes across his cheek plus the large olive colour armour he was wearing were something that cannot be ignored. Another man had long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail; he had a red vest over his typical green jounin vest. The last man had his hair tied up, since his hair was short, the back ends stood up, resembling a pineapple. He had a short beard and a slightly scarred face. The man had a battered brown vest on.

The last person is Shikamaru's father. She had seen him several years ago after the retrieve Sasuke mission. From what she'd heard, the blondie should be Ino's father while the red head is Chouji's—forming the Ino Shika Cho. She didn't have the chance to meet the other members of the Ino Shika Cho other than Shikamaru's father since her time in Konoha was little, not to mention that the group is always on mission.

Temari looked at the teenager that was currently lying on top of her. His head somehow had slid from her collarbone to between her breasts so she smacked him at the side of his head (for moving purposes only she swear…). After all, it is not a good idea to let the father to see them in that position…it can lead to…bad thoughts…

Even so, the resemblance between the man and Shikamaru, no matter how many times she sees them, was astounding—the hairstyle, the clothes, the looks, everything.

It was like she is watching Shikamaru twenty years from now…It was beyond freaky…

When the two men (the red head and the blonde) were doing basic medical stuff on Shikamaru (they haven't removed him off of her because they didn't want to waste any time). The older version of Shikamaru had a weird look on his face as he looked back and forth between her and his son.

The two men picked Shikamaru up once they finished operating on Shikamaru. However, since Temari had used her towel earlier to treat the pineapple head's wounds, when he was lifted, so did her towel. Thank god was that she still had the strength to react quickly, she grabbed the damn thing before she really give a live 'flash' show.

She pushed herself up slowly, slightly disoriented.

The two men, having Shikamaru in their hold, they headed…ran toward the hospital once they declared that the teen's life was no longer in danger.

Leaving her and Shikamaru's father behind, who were just eying each other…

Temari cleared her throat. "I supposed that this is not the best moment for reintroductions but I'm Temari."

The man gave her another look that she can't really place and smiled.

Then he handed her his vest.

The same man, along with his wife, showed up in her hospital room asking if she's interested in marrying Shikamaru. It seemed that his parents were worried that he'll be too lazy to pursue a woman…Therefore, his parents wanted to be the ones who 'nudge' him in the right direction.

Of course Temari said 'no'. If Shikamaru thinks romance is too troublesome, then he doesn't deserve to get any woman at all. It's not as if she's trying to be difficult, but sometimes, some things you'll just have to work for it. There is no such thing as a free lunch in the world.

But because of the couple, she discovered that Kakashi had found Shikamaru's arm.

* * *

As most people expected, Temari did cut out most of the last part out by saying 'Shikamaru got injured, was about to bleed to death when other shinobis arrived at the scene'.

"Should I head back to Suna right away?" Temari asked the Hokage.

The wounds on her neck had turned into a bruise. She dismissed it, thinking that it'll fade soon. The day before, Hokage had come into her room personally to check the wounds out. However, even a great medic-nin like her couldn't come up with a good answer as to what those senbons do.

Looking at the blond woman, Temari watched as Tsunade shook her head. "Stay here for a month. I'll try to arrange the meeting with other leaders as soon as possible. Once you are in Suna, it'll be difficult for you to get back out again. Just send a message to the Wind Country to warn your uncle about the incident."

Temari gave a small smile as Tsunade walked out of the room.

She turned back to the window and watched the scenery outside. The Konoha Hospital building resembled something that looked like the alphabet 'C', having different wards in each wing. There is a park at the center, surrounded by the hospital, and that is what she was overseeing.

The door once again burst open. However, the person who entered the room was Sakura. Temari saw the fire in her eyes and couldn't possibly understand what she did to cause her to be so angry. It couldn't be her because she had been in this room since the night before. Sakura practically stormed up to her.

Where's her fan when she need it?

"Your brother," Sakura said between her gritted teeth. "has been following me for half an hour!"

Temari blinked. "Kankurou?"

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled his name in frustration.

"…"

A moment there Temari thought Kankurou was trying to get Sakura on a date but ended up harassing Sakura. After all, Temari isn't the best representation of the female population and her brother never really has a close female friend before. She didn't want Kankurou to be hit by one of Sakura's Chakra-filled punch…not that it would kill him but still…it would be a lot of pain.

But when it comes to Gaara…

If he is interested in Sakura…

He won't be killed when Sakura rejects him.

Oh well, sucks to be Sakura huh.

Temari shrugged. Sakura gave her a nasty glare before moving to the end of the metal bed where Temari's clipboard was hung. The pink hair medic-nin flipped through the pages quickly, occasionally eyeing the door like some loathsome monster is about to walk through the doorway.

"What did my brother do?"

"He came out of nowhere asking for your release!" Sakura said in a harsh tone. "I'm not even in charge of the ward you're in."

"Uh huh…" Temari was beginning to see the problem.

"I told him that and he looked at me like I'm insane." Sakura continued. "He doesn't seem to understand what I was saying. I ignored him, carried on my work and he followed me to every room!

"Your brother," Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Temari, "was terrorizing my patients too!"

"Terrorizing? Why would he do that?" Temari gave Sakura a dubious look. Before his meeting with Naruto, she would believe everything that Sakura says. However, now, Gaara was doing his best to live his life in a way that he believed is 'normal'. If he had made such an effort to change his ways, Temari doubted that her brother would slip back into his old habits.

"How the hell would I know." The pink hair woman said, annoyed. Tucking a few pink loose strands of hair behind her ear, Sakura checked Temari eyes and tongue with her flashlight. She asked the blond woman if she was feeling uncomfortable anywhere. When Temari said no, Sakura immediately told her that she can go.

Gaara came into the room when Sakura was about to leave. The woman gave the man a dirty glare and pushed past him. The red hair man raised an eyebrow as he turned toward his sister.

"She said you were scaring her patients shitless." Temari explained.

Gaara shrugged as he took a seat right next to her bed. "I was just standing at the hallway waiting for her until she had the time to sign your release forms. I didn't even do anything."

Temari supposed that this was already a major improvement on Gaara's part. The Gaara before would've probably killed Sakura by now when she refused him. At least now he was willing to wait for his turn…although he was waiting for the wrong person…

Well, she's released from the hospital now.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? More action in the next chapter. Please review! It really motivates me into writing. 


	13. Queer Occurrence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

_Peaceful days go by so quickly. I guess that time waits for nobody, either move or get left behind. During the peaceful days, I found it boring and wished for some action. Now that my wish is granted, I wanted to go back to the boring days. I guess people are like that, never satisfied with what they have until they lost it. Kind of sad…now that I think about it (sigh)._

**GinTsuki**: hehe thanks so much for reviewing! Don't worry; I'm going to finish this story no matter what. It's just that I have to stop during May because I had to move. It takes time to settle down and get the internet hooked up again. Lol. You like the Gaara X Sakura pairing? I'm thinking whether I should get them together lol. I don't know, I'm willing to pair Sakura with anybody other than Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke: Shikamaru because he got to be with Temari (my opinion), Naruto because he got to be with Hinata (once again, my opinion), as for Sasuke…well…I simply don't like him right now…

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the grammar. I had to admit, I rushed it (because I was too happy to get my internet back). Usually, I proofread it over several days before posting it but I ended up doing all the typing and proofreading in one day for that chapter. I'll try to do a better job I promise.

**meheeners**: Thanks for reviewing! So you like Gaara too? I think he's cool…I hope that he's not going to die or I'm going to do some major ranting (sigh).

**allyluv**: In one seating? Wow. Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad that you liked it.

**FireDragonBL**: Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry for the slow update, I had to move and it takes time to get my internet hooked up again lol. On the other hand, I hope you'll update your Together Forever soon, it's so funny! I love it ;p

**mI.ShOE**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to drag the sound into this (somewhat) but regarding Orochimaru and Sasuke, I'm still debating. Although I got most of the story planned out, I'll have to see because I tend to change things along the way.

**czyNarutoFan**, **Sankontessou, hurrahhurrah, secret7**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you'll like this chapter too ;p

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 13**

_Everybody in Konoha was talking about it._

They talked about it with their families over their breakfast table, they talked about it with their colleagues at their workplaces, they talked about it with their friends at their usual hangout…

Basically, people talked about it everywhere.

What's 'it' you ask?

It was the event that had taken place three days ago, aka the Evil Sound-nin and the Lazy Nara incident.

In the village called Konoha, there was no such thing as secrecy. Everyone will eventually know what has taken place because…it's a shinobi village and people at that time simply have nothing better to do than to gossip. After all, one can't go on a mission all day.

However, despite the fact that everyone was anticipating, nothing really had happened simply because Shikamaru had not yet been released from the hospital during the last two days. Yet, when Shikamaru was finally released, everyone was waiting…

To watch Temari and Shikamaru...

From afar of course…unless you were planning to lose your life over this.

* * *

Shikamaru swallowed hard as cold sweat began to drip down from his brows.

The automatic glass door, that slides open when the detector felt the presence of something moving before it, looked like a mouth to Shikamaru, a mouth that would chomp him and split him in half once he walks out of this place—the hospital.

Shikamaru never liked the hospital, but for the first time, he wanted to stay here as long as possible…

He estimated that in a game called Telephone, by the time you got to the fourth person, there was only 30 percent of which the message still resembles the original.

Today is the third day already…and there were thousands residing in Konoha.

Do the math.

By far, he knew that people will drop the uninterested one, preferring the ones with more graphic and more action, even when they know the rumour is false. During the time he was in his hospital room, many people dropped by, asking him that whether 'this' or 'that' was actually true.

Ino had come three times a day, giving him the latest update as to what the rumour had morphed into.

The last time Ino came, she told him that people believed that he (hentai #1) and the Sound-nin (hentai #2) were peeking at the female side of the hot spring. Somehow, in the gist of it all, Temari had discovered them. Therefore, the explosion, which led to the collapse of the bathhouse, was caused by Temari's wind jutsus. Instead of the Sound-nin being the one that was chasing after Temari, it was Temari who was chasing after them! At the end of it all, Temari practically have beaten the shit out of the Sound-nin, who ended up having great internal organ damages (people must've heard how he was bleeding from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears), practically killing him. However, that was not the end of her rampage, she moved onto Shikamaru right after. She was the one who chopped off Shikamaru's arm and she would've done more if other shinobi of the Leaf have not shown up to stop her.

Kiba had dropped in, asking if Temari's figure is worth his arm. However, he didn't wait for Shikamaru to reply before moving on, asking for a description of Temari's body.

When Shikamaru told him that he didn't peek at Temari, Kiba patted his back. Shikamaru didn't know whether Kiba had patted him as to say that 'he understands' or 'he feels sorry for him'.

But because of Kiba, Shikamaru found out what Temari was wearing today which was a white kimono that reached her knee. The kimono had bright dominating colours since it was filled with patterns of different blossoming flowers…

"Dude," Kiba said as he shook his head, "if you are going to peek, do it discreetly or else you are going to give the men a bad reputation. For a genius like you, you are pretty stupid this time."

Shikamaru didn't answer. This came from the guy who told him the colour of Temari's panties sometime earlier.

Apparently, Akamaru had run 'past' her this morning when she went out for groceries.

Kiba continued on, telling Shikamaru how a man should act around the ladies.

Unconsciously, Shikamaru tucked his collar, suddenly feeling that his shirt was a lot tighter. He really didn't know which was worse, the fact that it was Kiba who was telling him the colour of Temari's panties or the fact that Kiba had just provided Temari with more reasons to kill him.

If he really did all the things Kiba told him to Temari, he'll be a dead man walking.

Which, is probably not far from the truth.

After debating with himself, Shikamaru finally stepped out of the hospital. By the way everyone was looking and congratulating him along the way as he walked down the street, he knew that he'll have to talk to Temari soon…in fact, as quick as possible.

* * *

**Ding Dong!**

Shikamaru strained his ears, trying to notice any sigh of movement behind the double white wooden doors. Currently, he was standing in front of the Sand Trio's house. On the outside, it was like any house, located in the suburbs. It was built in western style, two stories high with the front of the house covered with a layer of bricks. A small metal fence surrounded the parameter, preventing any unwanted wanderers from entering the premise.

However, the only sound Shikamaru was able to hear was the sound of Chouji eating his chips behind him and the occasional shifting of Akamaru, who now rest comfortably in between the opening of Kiba's fury coat. Shikamaru had gone to Chouji's house and got his friend to go with him to Temari's house. In the case of which everything had gone wrong, then at least he'll have someone to drag his battered body toward the hospital…again.

As for Kiba…

_He had simply invited himself._

When the front door of the house was finally opened, Shikamaru was shocked.

There was nobody in front of him. Instead, a screen of sand began to form.

"_Who are you?"_

Those words were engraved into the sand screen like someone had written them with his or her fingers.

"I…I'm Shikamaru. I'm with Chouji and Kiba." Shikamaru said as he tried to get rid of the feeling that he was talking to air. "We are here to see Temari."

The screen of sand dispersed for a moment before the word '_kitchen_' was formed along with an arrow that pointed to the teenager's right.

The sand dissolved into nothingness almost immediately after Shikamaru had stepped through the door.

By all means, this was the oddest way of talking to the host.

Thinking about it no more, Shikamaru walked in the direction which Gaara's sand had pointed out earlier. Kiba and Chouji had followed closely behind him.

As he walked, Shikamaru began to hear the soft humming of the ventilator. When he got to a wooden sliding door, he pushed it open.

Temari turned around when she heard the sound of movement behind her. When she saw the trio, she gave a small wave.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

_In her other hand, she was holding a large chef knife—a bloody chef knife._

"Holy shit." Shikamaru heard Kiba whispering quietly behind him.

Temari gave an apology grin before putting the knife down onto the sink. From his spot, Shikamaru saw a wooden chop board. There was also a large bowl of thick red sauce not far from the board, a few diced celeries and onions were scattered outside of the bowl. From the looks of it, Shikamaru assumed that Temari had finished cutting some vegetables and was using the knife to push the stuff deeper into the large bowl so that everything would get marinated. By doing so, the knife got some of the red sauce.

Temari washed her hands at the sink after she had cleaned the knife. She wiped the knife on a towel and set it on a plastic dish rack beside the sink. Walking toward the trio, she took off the apron she had on. She was no longer wearing the white kimono that Kiba had described earlier. Instead she was wearing a white t-shirt that was obviously too large for her and a pair of olive baggy pants.

"How nice of you guy to drop by." The blond woman said casually as she brushed a strand of hair out of her way. "I was going to invite you over."

"For dinner?" Chouji asked with a hopeful tone.

Temari nodded before turning her attention to Kiba.

"Akamaru had sure grown for the past two years." She said as she patted the dog on the head.

Kiba unzipped his jacket and held his pal out for the woman. Gently, Temari took the dog over and hugged it. She tickled the dog in the ears and Akamaru gave a small bark in pleasure.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and Chouji as he pulled the front his jacket, sending them a message which clearly stated that 'he's the man'. After giving the 200 IQ genius a lesson in woman, Kiba felt like he was on a roll. Frankly, he hadn't been paid attention to for some time. Shino would always give him a look while saying nothing beside '…' and Hinata…well Kiba can't possibly have a 'man's' talk with Hinata.

Finally he got something to brag about other than his superb fighting skills.

"So, how do you like the red laced panties that I wore this morning Kiba." Temari asked with a tone that was a bit too casual. Slowly, she ran her hand through Akamaru, starting from his head and going down his back.

Suddenly, Temari reminded Kiba of a godfather of some mafia. All she needed now was a black leather chair.

Sweat began to form on Kiba's forehead.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kiba swallowed, regretting the idea about handing Akamaru over to Temari because he couldn't take off without his dog.

As always, Shikamaru and Chouji stood at the sideline and remained quiet as they watched the scene before them. After all…

_Neither of them wanted to interfere._

"Aww, that's just too bad." Temari said in a slightly disappointed tone. "I wore that especially for you. After all…"

She let the line trialed off as she never once broke eye contact with Kiba.

"You know what." Kiba said in a panicking tone. Quickly, he moved forward and took Akamaru back (more like it was possible because Temari had let him.) "We got to go. It's time for us to go train some more."

The pair got out of the house before anyone could say another remark, leaving the front door wide open.

Temari chuckled. When she saw the looks the two men in the room were giving her, she shrugged. "He thinks that I don't know about the peeking. It's endearing really. Well, it's fun while it lasted huh."

She walked toward the back door. Opening it, she called out, "Gaara! Close the front door!"

A loud sound of the door slamming could be heard at the front.

"Thank you!"

Shikamaru wondered what difference would it make for her to walk a few steps toward the front door and close it herself instead. Oh well, not that it mattered to him. Besides, he better start talking to Temari about his reason for being here…

* * *

"Stop Shikamaru." Temari said as she gave him a dismissive wave. "You worry too much. You are getting stressed over things that don't matter."

Temari turned back toward the grill, trying to set it up.

The lazy teenager raised an eyebrow.

As if reading his mind, Temari answered. "Frankly, I don't care about the rumour. People can say whatever they want." She placed pieces of pork chop onto the hot grill before continuing. "The most important thing is that the Hokage knew what happened. Besides, the rumours will die down after a few days."

Shikamaru was about to say something when Temari cut him off.

"If it doesn't then I'll just make a bigger rumour."

She gave him an evil smile and it freaked him out so much that he didn't know how to respond. Therefore, Shikamaru could only watch as Temari picked the cooked pork chops up with a clip. She closed the hood of the grill and turned off the gas. She placed the plate of pork chops onto the table along with other dishes as she headed to the back door.

Chouji went toward the table and started eating the food almost immediately. Looking left and right, Shikamaru wondered if he should follow Temari or tell his best friend to stop.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Temari cleared her throat and faced outside after she had opened the door.

"**I'm going to have sex with Shikamaru!"**

Several things happened at once.

Chouji choked on his food.

"Puppet Theater: Black Secret Basic Technique..."

"Desert Graveyard…"

Shikamaru had a heart attack (almost).

And Temari slammed the door.

"See," Temari said as she turned back to face Shikamaru. "I told you they won't care."

Shikamaru's face paled.

"Are you alright?" Temari tilted her head to the side to examine him.

No, he's not alright, he felt sick. If that is what Kankurou and Gaara would do when they 'don't care', then he really don't want to think what they would do when they 'do care'. He looked at the window beside the back door, where he could get a clear view of the backyard, wondering if he should take off soon.

Then he saw something that was…

_Shikamaru's jaw loosened._

In the backyard, the two brothers stood a few meters away from each other. In front of Kankurou was his puppet—Kuroari. It was currently in a crawling position, with its arms and legs on the ground, supporting its chest cavity (which resembles a wine barrow). Kankurou was muttering something as he swung the horizontal barrow open. Shikamaru could only watch as Kankurou dumped several articles of clothes into Kuroari's wooden cavity. The puppet master added a spoon of white powder (detergent) on top of the clothes before picking up a water hose and filled up half of the barrow. He slammed the hood down as the wooden barrow clicked shut. The water hose was then inserted into the wooden barrow at the place where the puppet's head used to be slotted.

Kankurou took a step back as he extended his arms, chakra strings could be seen from his finger tips.

"Puppet Theater: Black Secret Basic Technique: Spinning Wheel!"

Kuroari's barrow started to spin. During the whole process, Kankurou was slowly releasing one chakra string at a time. A minute later, where he had freed all of his strings, the barrow came to a stop. Kankurou turned off the water hose and walked toward the puppet. He flipped the hood open and water rushed out of the barrow. He tossed the wet clothes, a few at a time toward Gaara.

The red hair boy had his arms crossed as he lodged against an Oak tree that was in the backyard. Before the clothes hit the ground, the sand from his gourd, which was next to him, formed a net-like structure near the ground. The net caught all of the clothes which Kankurou threw. When the puppet master had emptied Kuroari's cavity, Gaara's sand lifted the clothes in the air. Gaara had extended his right arm, palm open.

"Dessert Graveyard!"

The red hair teenager balled his right hand into a fist.

Water flowed out from the bottom of the sand 'coffin' and it didn't take long before no water dripped out. With the amount of pressure that could literally crush a man squeezing the clothes, Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised.

The sand coffin flowed toward Gaara and dispersed for a moment before changing into a sand table, the clothes that was once wet were now laid on top of it. Gaara pulled up the sleeve of his shirt as he began hanging the clothes onto a clothing line that was connected between the Oak tree, which he lodged earlier, and another tree.

The same process continued as Kankurou reached into a plastic basket, which had a mountainous pile of clothes, next to him for more.

The whole cleaning process took a little more than a minute.

Watching all of this, Shikamaru wondered how the enemies of the sand trio would feel when they see the techniques which defeated (and mostly killed) them were used to do laundry.

"It gets better when we play bingo." Temari smiled as she picked up her large fan. Unfurling it, she took a swing toward the clothes on the clothing line several times. After she furled her fan, Shikamaru and she watched as Gaara took down the now completely dry articles of clothes.

"Oh, dinner is ready." She told her brothers.

"Finally." Kankurou said as he dropped the shirt he was holding. He stretched his sore muscles as he walked into the house. He was followed by Gaara, who nodded in agreement.

"Laundry is hard work." Temari explained to Shikamaru as they headed inside also. "We only do it when we have nothing much to wear. That's why it's always a large load of stuff."

"Yea." Kankurou agreed as he took a seat at the food table. "But if you let me skip laundry, I'll help tie Shadow Boy to your bed sis."

Temari gave her brother a look and said nothing.

Gaara, on the other hand, looked at Chouji and said, "you're eating _my_ pork chops."

With his sand, Gaara yanked the plate of food out of Chouji's hand only to have the plate of pork chops get stolen by Kankurou, who was controlling the plate with his chakra strings.

Chouji looked at the plate of pork chops and at the two brothers who were battling over it with their sand and chakra strings. For the first time, he changed his choice of food, moving onto the bowl of fried rice, which lay unattended on the table, instead.

As the two sand shinobi continued to fight for their food, neither of them was able to eat anything.

Temari moved toward the remaining pot left on the stove.

"Chili anyone?" She asked.

* * *

Some time later, when Temari asked Shikamaru what he thought about dinner. He really didn't know whether he should comment on the fact that she could still eat in between all the sand and chakra strings or the fact that she could actually cook.

* * *

The group had finished dinner and was planning to play bingo (the part about doing laundry was 'forgotten') when they heard someone was knocking on the front door. Putting down the dish she was washing, Temari grabbed a towel to wipe her hands dry. She went to the door and opened it, revealing Sakura.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence Temari."

Leaning against the side of the doorway, Temari asked, "Do you know what this is about?"

"It's your uncle Temari. He was killed two hours ago."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review because it really motivates me into writing!**


	14. Injury

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

It seems that my inspiration for this story is on a roll. Therefore, I was able to update faster than usual (well…I guess the major reason besides that is because it has been raining like crazy for most of the week…meaning I had to stay at home for a long time). Sigh.

Kind of a weird chapter…originally this chapter wouldn'thave existed. It was never part of my plan for this story, but somehow, it just ended up being one of the chapters…

PS. I've finally decided to make a GaaraXSakura friendship/lover (whichever you like) pairing in this story.

PPS: Made an alternative ending for this story (the italic part at the bottom)…but it's not the real ending…take it as a joke…or the fact that I needed a better hobby lol

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 14**

It was an hour later before Temari came back.

During that time, the sand brothers, Chouji, and Shikamaru had settled into the living room to watch television. By looking at Chouji's body language, Shikamaru could tell that he wanted to leave since it wasn't his business anymore. Therefore, about ten minutes after Temari left with Sakura; Shikamaru had walked Chouji to the door. He, on the other hand, was planning to stay until Temari comes back. He, although he wouldn't admit it publicly, was worried about Temari when he heard that her uncle was killed.

If he was correct, the 'uncle' whom Sakura had mentioned was currently the Kazekage.

Well…not anymore Shikamaru supposed, since he's dead.

Luckily, Gaara and Kankurou had made no indication that his presence is unwanted.

The living room was a small one, a square room with a white marble table in the middle. The television was placed on a stand in the right corner. There were five speakers around the room with an amplifier directly on top of the television (surround sound system), creating a home theatre. There were two brown leather couches in the room, each pushed against the two walls that are farthest from the television.

The three men in the room was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts when they heard the front door swung open. Soft footsteps could be heard approaching them. Kankurou and Shikamaru stood up from the couch when Temari came into view.

Unlike the energetic happy self she had showed before the dinner, Temari showed signs of fatigue. She looked like she was on auto-pilot, zombie like almost with her feet dragging as she walked into the room. Her eyes were cloudy, like she was debating something in her mind. However, she went back to her usual sharpness when she saw Shikamaru and her brothers in the room.

Unbuckling the strap that secures her fan onto her back, she lodged her metal weapon on the side. She stretched her tired muscles before taking a seat on one of the sofas. She grabbed the controller, which was on the white marble table and settled for the news channel.

"So what are we going to do?" Kankurou questioned, not being able suppress his curiosity.

Temari didn't answer. She pressed the program button, flipping through each channel.

The three men, on the other hand, acted like they were watching television. However, their focuses remained on the blond woman in the room. Yet, she had never once looked away from the television screen nor made the indication that she'll answer the question. Suddenly, she stood back up and told everyone that she was going to the kitchen.

Shikamaru watched as Temari walked out. Since there was no wall in between the kitchen and the living room, he was able to see what she was doing clearly. He blinked in surprise when he saw Temari opening the refrigerator and taking out several bags of vegetable.

"She's cooking again." Kankurou whispered as he hopped quietly next to Shikamaru, observing his sister also from behind the couch. He turned back to Gaara, "retreat to hq!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and 'poof-ed' into a cloud of sand before the cloud disappeared. Shikamaru followed Kankurou as they walked upstairs to the top level. Both of them entered a room and Kankurou closed the door behind him. The room looked like a workshop, with tools of different sort and size dangling from the ceiling. Wooden parts and metal pieces were left discarded on large carpenter table. A bed was beside the table, placed on the left side of the room.

Suddenly something hit Shikamaru at the side of the head. Turning around, he flicked a leather strap out of his way.

Gaara was already waiting for them inside, lodging against a wall as usual. In his hand, however, he was holding onto a coiled notebook. Gaara tossed the book to the puppet master and Kankurou caught it effortlessly with one hand.

"Go check out what she's making." Kankurou said to Shikamaru, who had no other choice but to comply because both sand brothers were looking at him expectedly.

When Shikamaru came back, he gave the puppet master a weird look before answering, "Caesar Salad."

"Let's see." The odd man started flipping through the book.

"And A Thousand Island too." Shikamaru added when he remembered seeing Temari adding an orange coloured dressing into another bowl of lettuce.

"Both huh…" Kankurou said as he looked down the page. "Got it. The last time she made Caesar Salad was when she couldn't perform her latest jutsu properly on December 15 at exactly 2:35pm last year…hm…so she's frustrated about something."

Kankurou flipped to another page, "she used the A Thousand Island salad dressing when she was had to go on a stupid D-rank mission three years ago on February 2, 7:00am…so she was forced to do something that she deeply hates. Well, at last she's not making a big pot of stuff this time. But to make sure…"

The puppet master walked out of the door.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Kankurou.

* * *

When Kankurou reached the kitchen, he watched in horror as his sister opened a wooden cabinet and took out a bag of sugar, a bag Lady fingers, a bottle of brandy, a can of Espresso Coffee powder and a can of Cocco powder. She then reached into the fridge and pulled out a bowl of Mascarpone, a carton of eggs, some whipping cream that was already made beforehand, and a few packages of chocolate.

"Oh shit." Kankurou swore silently as he headed back to home base. When he reached there, he said to Gaara, "she's making 'it'."

"Tiramisu?" Gaara groaned.

"But we got Shikamaru here." Kankurou patted Gaara on the back. "That ought to count for something."

Shikamaru looked at the two brothers. "I don't like sweet stuff."

It wasn't as if he hated sweet things. However, getting cavities are just too troublesome since it leads to his mother nagging him and him spending more time in the dentist office (which will interrupt his cloud watching time). Therefore, Shikamaru tend to avoid desserts as a precaution.

"You will eat whatever Temari make." Kankurou said in a harsh tone.

Shikamaru looked at them for a moment. He couldn't quite comprehend where the sudden 'he must like Temari's cooking' come from. Unless...

"Oh no. No." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Oh yes." Kankurou retorted. "You are going to help."

"Can't you guys finish eating it over a couple of days? After all, it's just a simple cake."

"That's where things get complicated." Kankurou answered. "She's the only one in the house that has a sweet tooth. She knows it and that's why she's making a dessert on purpose. That way, she's going to be the one that's going to eat all of it. Then she's going to go on a twenty-four hour training session on the following day to loss all the calories she gained from the food. By doing so, she can focus her mind on training instead of the problems at hand."

"The last time she made Tiramisu was when her _sensei_ was killed along with the _Kazekage_ two years ago during the Chuunin Exam. Her sensei was one of his escorts" Gaara told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shuddered; he began to wonder how bad the relationship between Gaara and the last Kazekage had become. He didn't bother calling the man his father.

"Not to mention that time she stayed in the kitchen for more than half a day." Kankurou shuddered. "She went to the grocery store twice and she made so much stuff that we ended up giving out some the food to the people in the poorer district off Suna."

Then another realization hit Shikamaru.

"You mean," he started. "She cooks every time she goes through an emotion crisis?"

The puppet master rolled his eyes while Gaara snorted.

"Why do you think I keep a log at what she cooks?" Kankurou said as he turned to a page that had notes filling half of the paper. He checked his wrist watch and started scribbling down something. "As the only woman in the house, she is the one that makes our breakfast, lunch, dinner. However, when she cooks for no reasons, that's where the problem comes in. When she cooks at irregular hours, that alone means that she just wanted doing something to keep her mind off another thing that has deeply disturbed her."

Kankurou slammed the book shut as he continued, "Cooking is a sanctuary for her I guess. She is trying to clear her mind by focusing on a hobby she loves. However, whenever she's cooking a desert, she will eat it immediately after its ready. Out of all the stuff she bakes, Tiramisu is the worse because it has two hours refrigeration time. During those two hours, she'll be making other stuff. At the end, the kitchen table will be filled with all types of food. When she takes the readied tiramisu to her room to eat, it'll be up to us to figure out what to do with the rest of the stuff on the table."

"Can't you just put them in the fridge?"

"That's what we do." Kankurou said. "In fact, we'll be eating microwave bentos for probably the next two weeks."

"So? I eat microwave food all the time." Shikamaru scratched his head. He just couldn't see what the big deal is. The two brothers made it look like it was the end of the world or something.

"Are you serious?" Kankurou said incredulously. "Everyone knows that microwave foods aren't fresh."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in response.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "he's lazy remember."

Kankurou shook his head, muttering to himself to not let Shikamaru eat any of Temari's cooking.

"Have you tried talking to your sister about her…cooking problem?" Shikamaru asked. "There are times when the person doesn't even realize what she is doing is abnormal."

"Not everyone has a nice childhood Shikamaru." Kankurou said grimly. "In total, our mother has five children. However, only three of us survived because at age four, the child is to go through a series of trail. The child will either make it or die from it. Our oldest two siblings weren't able to survive, leaving Temari, who would've became the third in the family if the two before didn't die, to become the eldest.

"At the end, she gained ability to manipulate wind, and my hands gained greater dexterity. Gaara was the weakest in the family; he would've died if he didn't become the vessel for Shukaku. To us, there's no such thing as a family. It's survival of the fittest. Like Gaara had said, family is like _lumps of meat linked together by hatred and murderous intent_. Our 'father', maybe it's being the Kazekage or he is indeed cold-blooded, filled our childhood violence and conspiracies. To us, Temari is a better parent than both my father and mother combined. She at least, cared about our well-being. Ever since we were small, the three of us, especially Temari, had been the target of many assassins."

Shikamaru remained silent. He had heard stories about how badly Gaara was treated in Suna from Naruto; however, he had never heard anything about Kankurou and Temari. There were times when Temari talked to him (instead of hunting him down), but she had never said anything about her past. Compared to the rest of her siblings, she seemed normal enough.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Shikamaru asked the puppet master. Suddenly, he had a feeling that he was invading Temari's privacy. He's a believer of the saying 'if there's something I want you to know about, I'll tell you personally". He didn't want to know about something that Temari had no intention of telling him.

"Look, you are someone who Temari considers a friend." Kankurou said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "There are times where she'll do stuff that isn't exactly what people call normal…if she's willing to tell you about it, then just listen; otherwise, don't pry. A little cooking is not going to hurt anybody; we have no rights to interfere with what…"

CRASH!

Gaara and Kankurou shared a look before they rushed out the door. They ran down the stairs toward the kitchen with Shikamaru following closely behind him. When they reached the wooden sliding door, Gaara, who was at the front of the pack, extended his arm, motioning the people behind him to stop. If it weren't for the fact that Shikamaru was actually in alert mode, he might've crashed into Kankurou who was before him. Gaara grabbed the handle of the wooden door and slide it open.

Inside the kitchen, Temari was picking up broken pieces of glass that was on the floor. She dumped them into a metal garbage can before going back to the routine of picking up glasses. A white batch of a cream-like substance was splashed all over the kitchen, the white tiled floor, the oven, and the cabinets. When she heard the door open, she turned toward that direction while still cleaning up the mess she'd made.

Gaara and Kankurou stood at the doorway, unmoving, blocking Shikamaru from seeing anything. He couldn't understand, it was like the two brothers were tensed about something. He saw how their muscles seemed to tighten after Gaara had slide the wooden door open.

"My hands slipped." Temari explained, giving a weak smile. She was mixing all the ingredients together, lost in her thoughts. Then, the large glass bowl flew out of her hand. Before she could reach it, it hit the ground, splashing everything everywhere.

Shikamaru was finally able to push past the two brothers, getting a clear view of the kitchen.

"Temari are you…" Shikamaru trailed off. He rushed toward her, not caring that he was stepping on glass and cream, he was wearing his usual sandals after all. He crouched beside her; he gently grabbed her right forearm.

"Let go." He softly ordered.

At that moment, Temari looked at him, confused. She followed his line of vision, lowering her glance toward her hand.

It was then that she realized that she was gripping hard onto a piece of glass. The glass had already punctured her hand; blood flowed freely out of her wound onto the white batch of cream that is on the ground, turning it pink.

Shikamaru reached for her right hand, lightly as if he was scared of hurting her. The piece of glass stood up in a forty-five degree angle as she opened her palm, it was still pierced deeply into her hand. Temari bit her lower lip, ashamed that Shikamaru and her brothers had to see all this. She wouldn't know what to say if someone asked her what happened.

However, instead of being questioned, Temari heard Shikamaru asking her brothers where the medical kit is. She looked up from her hand, surprised to see that the laziest man she had ever met actually had a serious face. She watched as Gaara opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a white plastic box with a red cross printed in the middle of it. He tossed the box to Shikamaru, who caught it effortlessly.

"Let's get you clean up." Shikamaru said as he slowly pulled her up from the ground.

"Wait," Temari protested, "I still have to clean—"

"I'll do it." Kankurou said, with an edge in his voice. Being his sister, she knew that when he used that tone, it meant the discussion is final.

Temari sighed as she was slowly led away from the kitchen by Shikamaru, who was holding onto her right wrist. Her hand was still dripping with blood. She watched, following the crimson droplets as they fell from her hand, making a trail.

They reached the bathroom within no time. The bathroom was a small typical one, with a white porcelain basin and toilet. An old fashion, clawfoot style bathtub was located at the far side of the room. A large mirror was found stretched across the room, going from the sink to the edge of the bathtub where a transparent plastic drape was hung up by a metal rod.

Temari stood in front of the porcelain sink, studying herself through the reflection. At the side, Shikamaru opened the box, taking out a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. He popped the cap off and placed the bottle on the ledge of the sink. Then, Shikamaru stood behind her, snaking his arm around her waist like he was giving her a hug, except he was not touching her in anyway.

Shikamaru looked at her in the eyes through the mirror reflection, "this will hurt for a moment."

When he saw the blond woman nod, he quickly yanked the glass out of her hand. He poured the bottle of antiseptics solution over the wound, washing out the blood and any glass fragment that was left in her hand. Blood that was mixed with the solution flowed down the drain. It was when there was no more blood did Shikamaru stopped the pouring.

Shikamaru stepped aside to examine her wounded hand. After confirming that her hand was free of glass, he pulled the lid of the toilet down and plopped Temari to sit on top of the lid. He took out a few gauzes and wiped her hand dry, tossing the used materials into a waste basket beside him. From the first aid kit, he then pulled out a capsule of antiseptic cream. He squeezed some of the ointment onto a gauze and placed it over her large wound on the palm. With one hand, he bounded the bandages around her hand while using the other hand to secure his wrappings. Taking out a handful of plastic bandages, he unravelled them before putting antiseptic cream on the ones that he needed. Then, he wrapped them around the tiny puncture wounds on Temari's fingers.

During the whole process, neither of them said anything. After Shikamaru had treated all of Temari's wound, he let go of her hand and stepped back.

Temari didn't move from the sitting position.

Shikamaru kneeled before her, observing her. Her usual sharp onyx eyes had turned glassy. She was looking downward in a forty-five degree angle at the injured hand on her lap. Her face was devoid of emotion. She didn't even react to Shikamaru's stare. She seemed to be out of this world. Not to mention…

She looked lifeless.

"Temari."

No response.

"Temari!" Shikamaru grabbed her by her shoulder. "TEMARI!"

Her head jerked up, she blinked several times before she realized how close Shikamaru's face was to hers. She could feel the hot air from his breathes and their noses would've touch if she leaned forward a little more.

She shoved him back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Unexpected, Shikamaru slammed into the wall behind him with a loud 'bang'. "What are _you_ doing woman?"

He rubbed the back of his head, muttering how troublesome this whole thing has become.

Temari tilted her head, looking at him for a moment. She licked her dry lips.

"I'm sorry…you startled me." She said slowly. She looked at her bandaged hand. "And thank you for the…hand thing."

Shikamaru gave a dismissive wave, his lazy version of 'you're welcome'.

Silence once again descended into the room.

Shikamaru was about to take his leave. After all, he wasn't interested in staying in the washroom, no matter how clean it is. Not to mention that it was awkward to be in the same room as Temari, alone.

He pushed himself up and was about to head out the door when Temari opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll be leaving Konoha at the break of dawn."

Shikamaru turned toward her, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts once again.

He didn't respond, there wasn't much to say between them anyway.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? What's going to happen next? Please review! It motivates me into writing! Thanks for reading!

**Shukaka-chan**: Thanks for reading! You like that laundry part too? Lol, I'm evil so I like to screw around with Kankurou and Gaara's techniques (I think they are going to kill me with those techniques if they are actually real people). I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it lol.

**Chaotic Demon**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!

**GinTsuki**: lol, I'm glad that you like the last chapter. A few chapters ago, I promised that there will be more Kibas in my story so I added him in the last chapter. As for the laundry…I don't know, it seems that washing machines aren't invented yet at that time. I always wonder what shinobis are going to do when they need to finish daily chores like cleaning, cooking or in this case, clothes washing. I mean, since they have different jutsus, will they use them to lighten their work load? Well, in my story, they obviously had put them into use lol. Fun stuff to do in life (Gaara: since I can't crush people, I'll just squeeze the hell out of those clothes!) lol , anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**big daddy cool**: Thanks for reviewing! Lol, I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible, but sometimes, things in life just get in the way hehe. Also, I have a few Naruto stories that I'd yet to finish; therefore, I have to update each story in rotating order, to balance things out so to say.

**Darkstarider07**: SHIKAxTEMARI FOREVER! (goes crazy by doing the nice guy pose when she's not even a guy). Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll like this chapter too!

**Makani**: lol, thanks for reviewing! You like Temari's exclamation huh, I don't know, I thought that since things are so dull in Shikamaru's life (cough), might as well get something to get his heart to pump faster (cough) (won't admit that she just like to torture Shikamaru).

**Tikayda-Houshi**: lol, thanks for reviewing! You like the exclamation too? The purpose of the last chapter (besides me trying to torture Shikamaru), is to get Shikamaru (and the readers) a glimpse of a day in life at the sand trio's house, their relationship with each other and stuff. I'm just testing out things, trying to include Shikamaru into the house, guess it worked somewhat hehe.

**czyNarutoFan**: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did with the last one!

**kakashiclone1120**: Thank you! Shikamaru and Temari is my favourite pairing too lol. They are complete opposite of each other yet I can so see the pair working hehe (I think I'm a little too obsessed). I hope you like this chapter too!

**TheGurlWithNoName**: Thank you for reviewing! I'm flattered to hear you say that (blushes). I have to agree with you, Shikamaru is always paired up with Ino, not that I dislike her or anything but I just like Temari better (priority list lol). I hope you'll like this chapter!

**randomguy**: lol, well, I'm happy to see that you are still reading my story. It gives me a sense of satisfaction that people has not deserted my fic yet after I'd stopped for a month during May. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hurrahhurrah**: I don't know if you are thinking along the same line as me but Temari is going to leave Konoha soon where a battle for the Kazekage position will shortly ensue. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: Nonono, they can't kill Shikamaru (not because they can't but because…Temari just can't be paired with a ghost not to mention…he's my fav male character (drools)). (wipe mouth) I'm happy to hear that you like the laundry part in the last chapter lol. Oh you are correct, I'm a Canadian, I live in British Columbia hehe. About Shikamaru being left out in the last chapter, well, I'm trying to get him (and the readers) to have a look at the daily life of the sand trio. Therefore, the focus in the last chapter had been on Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari instead of Shikamaru. Thanks for reviewing!

**InuBecka**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Rising Wind Tiger**: lol, I'm flattered to hear that (blushes). There will be more funny stuff coming up in the later chapters, it's just that right now I need to propel the plot forward hehe.

**TheWalkingLibrary, ****Sankontessou****, Kurayami no Sayokyoku**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!

**meheeners**: My friend! I have failed you again (because there's no hot wild sex in this chapter…there will be…I think…depends on how the plot turns out…still haven't make up my mind yet). HOWEVER NO FEAR (does a freaky nice guy pose. PING!...I think I'm having too much fun in this…)! I made a special edition of this chapter especially for you! (PS: don't kill me if I wrote a shitty one…I tried my best…)

* * *

**Special edition for those who wanted Hot Wild Sex in this chapter**

"_Temari!" Shikamaru grabbed her by her shoulder. "TEMARI!"_

_Her head jerked up, she blinked several times before she realized how close Shikamaru's face was to hers. She could feel the hot air from his breathes and their noses would've touch if she leaned forward a little more._

_**It was then when both of them realized how close they were to each other.**_

_(Eye-catch: Cyberwing somehow popped into existence.)_

_(Readers: WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE! UGH! THIS IS A SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI MOMENT AND YOUR FAT ASS IS BEING IN THE WAY!)_

_Cyberwing (ignore the readers): HI! I'm here to do a situation analysis for Temari since her brain seemed to have frozen right now. Here is what's happening:_

_1) they are in the room_

_2) they are in a small room also known as the washroom_

_3) they are alone_

_4) they are alone in the room  
5) They are alone in a small room also known as the washroom_

_and…_

_6) Temari is about to leave Konoha at dawn_

_So that means…_

_There's plenty of time…well at least a few hours depending how much stamina (cough) they have._

_(Eye-catch: Cyberwing 'poofed' out of existence)_

_Slowly, Shikamaru's right hand reached forward and cupped her cheek. The blond woman started to fidget, not sure as to what to do (she had never been in these kind of situation before). Maybe she should shove him away, punch him in the face or something. The atmosphere in the bathroom had changed. No longer was she relaxed before Shikamaru, someone who she always considered as non-threatening. She felt tense; she could practically hear the sound of her heart pounding and feel the pulsing of blood through her veins. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked left and right, thinking that any moment now she would bust down the door and start running or something._

_Shikamaru placed his right thumb over her mouth and traced her lips with it. He placed his other hand on her shoulder as his hand moved down her arm, holding her uninjured left hand by the wrist. He took by it and placed her hand on his shoulder._

_There was intensity in his eyes which she had never seen before. Temari felt that her mind was going haywire, too many things are happening at the same time. She had a feeling that something is about to happen, that something is about to change…but what?_

_However, Shikamaru gave her no room to think._

_He leaned toward her, his left hand resting on her waist. As Shikamaru got closer, Temari opened her mouth a slight bit…to protest? To encourage him?_

_She didn't know._

_Just when Shikamaru was about to cover her lips with his…_

_The screen was blocked by a sign that said: Hot Monkey Sex in Process (can't write it out because it's not something that can be posted in a teen rated story)

* * *

_

_BANG!_

_Kankurou and Gaara stopped what they were doing, which was cleaning up the kitchen. They looked in the direction of the bathroom._

"_What the hell is that?" The puppet master asked when he heard another loud bang._

_Gaara shrugged as he mopped the ground. He could use the sand in his gourd to do the dirty work for him but because the kitchen was such a confined space, his sand would create more destruction instead of cleaning. Thus, he was using his hands to push the mop back and forth._

_Kankurou looked at his brother for a moment too before shrugging also. "Well, I suppose its better this way. As long as I'm not her punching bag, I won't complain."_

_As the banging continued after some time, the sand brothers realized that something else must be going on in the bathroom (because if she had indeed been socking Shikamaru, he would've died within the first hour)._

_Yet, neither of the two brothers went to the bathroom to check out what Shikamaru and their sister were up to._

_Neither of them wanted to find out._

_The ramming continued through the night._

_Needless to say, none of the occupant got any sleep.

* * *

_

A/N: Kind of weird huh? Lol.


	15. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Wow…my last update with this was a month ago…didn't realize that it'd been so long.

Wrote another ShikamaruXTemari one shot—called It Just Happens. Pretty happy with the result that I got, I want to thank all of those who reviewed. (blow kisses to you all)

Can't stay home…can't concentrate…the people below are renovating their house so all I can hear right now is loud thunderous sounds of drilling and hammering…must get out…(dies)

Can't really write lemon…too explicit for me…I guess that it's not my style…yet…

Who knows? People change all the time rofl, maybe in a few years haha

Does anyone even know what am I talking anymore? I certainly don't…my head hurts with all the noise.

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 15**

**Shikamaru didn't know why he did the things he did.**

When he heard that Temari is about to leave, he just stood there, next to the bathroom to watch the blond woman.

He didn't _say_ anything to her.

He didn't' know _what_ to say to her.

Temari stood up from her spot not long after. Giving him a weak smile, she showed him the door and they exchanged a brief goodbye.

He walked, focusing on his surroundings while he went past the streets of Konoha, the place where he was so familiar with. The grocery shop which he was forced to go many times by his mother had already closed its gates. The Korean BBQ where his team and he went to eat since the genin days was still open; however, only a few customers remained inside. He also walked past the Academy where he first learned what it takes to be a shinobi. Shikamaru stood there for a moment as he looked at the big building. Memories of his childhood came flooding back to him.

He remembered how Chouji and he had first become friends. He also remembered how Chouji, Naruto, and he used to get into trouble all the time. Whenever Iruka was about to scold them, they would get out of the classroom through the open window. Shikamaru often wondered if the reason why their asses were not kicked is because Iruka has a gentle nature. After all, they were just kids, not even genin level while Iruka is a Chuunin. If Iruka wants to hunt them down, it wouldn't take too much effort at all.

There were no lights illuminating the Academy. To him, it makes no difference whether there was light or not because he can walk around the place blindfolded.

Looking at the place one last time, he continued on.

He made it home without difficulty. After all, this was his hometown; he had been here ever since…well, ever since forever.

When Shikamaru entered the house, his mother and father were watching television. His mother had saved him some miso soup that she had made for dinner (she cooked dinner for his father). He drank the soup and sat with his family to watch the television show that was currently on (The show wass about travelling to different places around the world. This time, it talked about the Sand Country, with its main focus being on Suna. The last episode was about the Water Country, the host talked about the Great Naruto Bridge and how it wouldn't be built without the help from the Fire Country). Usually, it was a show that he enjoys. It allows him to see different places without actually travelling himself after all. However, this time, he walked upstairs before it finished and took a bath.

He got to his bed a little earlier than he normally would but that was no big deal. He had yet to pull the curtains closed so the moonlight flooded into the room, illuminating it. He tilted his head toward the full moon; there weren't much cloud in the sky tonight. It was a beautiful night; however, he wasn't in the mood to do some moon watching. Shikamaru looked back at the pale white ceiling in his room.

This was his usual 'pondering' time, or the slacking time as his mother likes to call it. He would eventually doze off from then.

However not tonight.

Tonight, he shut the curtains of his room not long after and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Bullshit." Kankurou spat. "This is bullshit. What the hell do you mean we are staying here?"

Those were the words Shikamaru heard when he arrived at the western gate.

It was already six o'clock in the morning.

He didn't know why he was even here. He wasn't able to get a good sleep last night, tossing and turning through the whole time. Maybe he had dozed off for a moment but it would've been short. He watched as weak orange sunlight entered his room through the binds. By the time his alarm clock read five o'clock, he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all. Therefore, unlike his usual routine, he got off his bed early, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He exited his house quietly, not wanting to wake anybody in the house up. As he walked alone the street, he met a few Jounins and Chuunins who were going home after they were relieved from their guard duty.

After they had exchanged a few words, they headed their own way. Shikamaru could talk to them for a little longer but he didn't want to interfere with their sleeping time. Shikemaru walked, turning a corner here and walking past an intersection there, unconsciously of where he was going while picking up his pace.

Then, he reached the western gate of Konoha…

Currently, Temari was standing at the front of the gate along with her two brothers. Like her, Gaara and Kankurou carried their knapsacks along with their weapons. At the same time, Jounins, who were ordered to guard the place, remained silent and watched.

When Shikamaru arrived, everyone stole a glance at him.

The sand trio turned back to each other.

Temari looked at her angry brother in front of her and sighed. In Shikamaru's opinion, she looked like she didn't get a good night sleep at all. The dark circles around her eyes were prominent.

The blond woman ignored her brother's question. Instead, she continued on…

"Look, there is food in the fridge. They should last for about three weeks…"

Kankurou dumped his backpack onto the ground and stomped up to her. "Answer me!"

The blond woman sighed once more. "I just don't think that we need that many people to attend our uncle's funeral."

"Like you even cared about our uncle." Kankurou said. "We aren't even close to him. Who cares about him? It's better that he dies, now he won't be in your way when you…"

"That's enough." Temari cut him off. "My decision is final. If you attempt to follow me, the Jounins here will stop you. If things go smoothly, I'll be back within a month or so."

With that, she turned and headed toward the gateway.

Sand began to swirl around her. She stopped on her track. Her expression turned cold.

"Nothing is going to make me change my mind." Temari gave Gaara a stern look. She continued to walk toward the gate despite the fact that the sand was twirling and blowing around her angrily.

It was a sign of Gaara's anger, but Temari refused to turn back. It was because Temari believed that Gaara will be able to suppress his emotions and the blood-lusting demon inside him. She handed her pass to one of the Jounins at the gate and headed down the path toward Suna.

"It doesn't take a month to attend and to come back from a funeral." Kankurou suddenly said. He rushed up only to get blocked by the guards. "What's going to happen after the funeral?"

"You are not authorized to leave the village." One of the Jounins said as others held onto Kankurou, not allowing him out of Konoha. "If you take one step out of the gate, we have the right to do whatever it takes to drag you back in."

"Temari!" Kankurou yelled.

Temari stopped for a moment. She adjusted the strap of her backpack and continued walking.

"Answer me!" Kankurou called out to his sister once again. He could fight the Jounin but he hesitated. There were too many political issues involved if a Sand shinobi was to attack a Leaf within Konoha. The alliance work Temari had done to keep them in here might all go down the drain.

Gaara and he understood it well, that was why Gaara stood back and let Kankurou do the struggling (his sand was too powerful and could get out of hand since he had no idea of the limits of the Jounin). Most of the time, Gaara would just let Temari handle her work. After all, if the thing she is about to do is out of her league, she would ask for help. However, this time, there was something about the way she acted that worried him.

Something just didn't feel right.

The redhead demon vessel was about to step in when the unexpected thing happened.

"I'm authorized to leave the village." Shikamaru, the laziest ninja Gaara knew, said. The Shadow user walked toward the gate while giving a look at Kankurou and Gaara. He turned to the Jounins, "I'll escort her to the border of the Fire Country. I should be able to get back here before nightfall."

The border of the Sand was only a day away from Konoha; that was if you are not a shinobi. It will only take most of the day for him when he was travelling at his normal running speed. It's a little troublesome for him since he'll be giving up his day off but it'll be better than the sand brothers killing somebody while trying to leave Konoha. Besides, as a Leaf, he has the right to leave the village and go around the Fire Country as long as he told the guards where he's going. It was only when the leave takes longer than a day or involves the departure of the Fire country would he require the approval from the Leaf officials.

As Shikamaru walked out of the gate, a cloud of sand appeared before him. A typical shinobi weapon pouch fell onto the ground. Shikamaru had left his in the house since he's not on mission. He didn't consider about leaving until the last moment, it was an impromptu thing.

"I want it returned." Gaara said.

Nodding, Shikamaru picked the pouch up.

Kankurou, not bothering to push past the Jounin anymore, called out to the pineapple head. "Take care of my sister!"

Shikamaru gave him a small wave before continuing his way down the path, wanting to catch up to the blond woman with a big metal fan.

He picked up his pace.

There were millions on trees planted along the side of the path between the Sand and the Leaf so he was shaded from the sun. The path was an important trade route. It was one of the man factors that helped the relationship between the Sand and the Leaf to improve. After all, what could be a better link than a business one, where the people within the country depend on the other country for things? Therefore, the path, unlike others which was either a path of gravel or mud, was a pebble one. It allowed carriages that carried commercial items, like raw material and silk, to be transported at a quicker pace.

She was no longer on the path; at least, she was no longer within Shikamaru's line of vision. She must be in a hurry.

_His assumption changed immediately when he saw her._

Shikamaru found Temari sitting on a thick branch of one of the large oak trees. Her hands were on the branch, propping her up while her legs were dangling at the side. He walked before her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a hurry?"

The wind user snorted, "I just need to get to Suna by the fifth day. You, however," Her glance sharpened. "need to get back here by nightfall."

Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "You are making this very difficult."

"I know, so turn around and go home." Temari hopped off the branch. She walked down the path once again.

He followed her, keeping a safe distance away from her.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Temari heard Shikamaru's footsteps behind her. Instead of the sound becoming lighter and lighter until it fades away, it maintained the same volume. She spun around, planting her hands on her hips.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." She said his name slowly in a low dangerous tone.

"I'll be gone once you leave the Fire Country's border." Shikamaru said, unfazed by her.

"I can no longer ensure the safety of your life if you continue to follow me." Temari stated. "I can't baby-sit you all the time."

"Good." Shikamaru replied. "because last time, I was saving your ass."

Temari opened her mouth, wanting to retort but no sound came out. Shrugging, she muttered a 'whatever'. She spun around and started walking once again. Shikamaru went along, keeping a few feet distance between them.

"Don't you want to ask me why I left my brothers in Konoha and return to Suna alone?" Temari asked, never once looking back at him.

"It's not my business to know."

Personally, Shikamaru, although curious, didn't want to ask her. There are only so many reasons as to why Temari wouldn't bring her brothers with her and all those reason were not good ones.

They arrived at the infamous suspension bridge. It was a 100 meters long, stretching over a rapid river that was in between a valley. From then on, it will only take about five hours of so to reach the border.

After that, Temari would be on her own for two days before reaching Suna…

_The two stopped on their tracks._

They jumped away as the ground exploded. A large chasm was created between them, separating them.

"You should leave Shikamaru." Temari said while unfurling her fan. There was a man, who wore a pair of gloves that had metal plates attached, standing before her.

By then, Shikamaru ignored her. Instead, he focused at the Sound-nin who was holding onto a Seven-stringed Zither in front of him.

Both of the men had a sound forehead protector on.

There was just something he couldn't understand—the reason why the Sound was always trying to kill Temari. What benefit would Orochimaru gain?

_It didn't make sense, if Temari dies, the only ones who would actually gain from this would be…_

He jumped out of the way as he saw the sound-nin plucked a few strings. The tree behind him was severed into several pieces almost immediately.

Shikamaru swallowed.

This is going to be tough.

He had fought with several Sound-nins in his life, with his first encounter being a genjutsu flute user. It was difficult for sound was almost impossible to be avoided unless you were out of the hearing range. However, this person's attack was consisted of a long-range physical one. At least, that was the only few information Shikamaru could gain at this moment.

Yet, Shikamaru was also a long distant type of ninjutsu user so…neither of the two was able to take advantage of their skills because they don't need to approach one and other to attack. Therefore, what was left now was a battle of wits…

A loud explosion was heard on his right, the place where Temari was fighting.

Unconsciously, he did something that a shionbi should never have done…

_He stole a glance at Temari, losing focus for a moment…_

**And that was something his enemy would use against him.

* * *

**

Love it? Hate it? Please review because it really motivates me to write.

* * *

**Twin Sun Leader**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story. The reason why the Sand trio doesn't care about their uncle is because they really aren't that close. In fact, in some ways, their uncle is the political rival of Temari. As a result, they don't really give a damn about their uncle. About the Kage, I know that it's supposed to be the strongest person in the village, but I just wanted to create more conflict and tension in the story. Therefore, Temari, who is obviously a woman, is the next in line to be the Kazekage because she's a descendant of a family of Kazekage.

**Kurayami no Sayokyoku**: Thanks for reviewing rofl. Is that a good Oo or a bad Oo?

**TheGurlWithNoName**: Really? I was a bit confident that if Shikamaru has to choose, he is going to be with Temari since they always appear together and all (just like what you'd said). However, my intuition tells me that Masashi Kishimoto is going to keep that love triangle thing…but then again, I have no six-sense to begin with… It breaks my heart to say this but if Masashi Kishimoto wants Shikamaru to be with Ino, I'll…I'll devote all my Shikamaru fanfics to ShikamaruX Temari! (starts crying). (Sniffs) As for other pairings, I'd decided to add GaaraXSakura…as for Naruto…I'm not sure if he's going to be in my fic…still deciding lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**czyNarutoFan**: Thanks for reviewing! Well, Shikamaru is supposed to accompany her until she leaves the border…(note the supposed) (evil laughter). Well, as for the background of the Sand trio, more will be revealed about them. Then maybe at the end, Shikamaru will learn a thing or two about his lazy self too lol.

**mI.ShOE**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Darkstarider07**: Thanks for reviewing!

**fightingdreamerccc**: Thanks for reviewing!

**hurrahhurrah**: Thanks for reviewing lol. I hope that my last chapter is not that bad that it made you past out lol

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the different parts of last chapter. ;p About the glass jabbing…I'm always scared of glass for a weird reason…I remembered that once I broke this glass bowl…I was cleaning it up with my barehands vwhen my brother told me that I should be careful because the glass bits can go into my bloodstream. Once that happens, it'll go directly to my heart. Then my heart will be stabbed and shredded…

**meheeners**: Thanks for reviewing! I went and checked out on your site rofl. I love your pictures, they are all very beautiful…I can't even draw half of what you can…(I can only draw stick people…) (cries in shame)

**Sakura2387**: Thanks for reviewing! (dance around) I'm glad you like ShikmaruXTemari bahhaha.

**angel007**: Thanks for reviewing! I totally agree with your comment about Temari and Ino lol.

**kakashiclone1120**: Thanks for reviewing. It's good to see that the Temari I'd created is in character…that's what I tried to do nowadays…and it's hard…(see that I got Kankurou and Gaara all OOC…)

**KatonKageNaruto**: Thanks for reviewing! As for the hot wild sex part in the last chapter…unfortunately…it's not part of the actual story. I just did it for fun lol. I'm happy that you liked it lol.


	16. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Shikamaru Day for me…I feel lazy…don't feel like doing anything but lying around and doing nothing…but somehow, at the end of the day, I did do something (does this even make sense?)

Things are going well for this story…I guess…I'd been waiting for so long to shove in some romance (because I'm obsessed with ShikaXTemari)…It seems that I will finally be able to after all…(after the fight with the Sound-nins that is.)

Short chapter…because I'm really damn lazy!

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 16**

**The whole place exploded when two forces collided.**

The Sound-Nin who Temari was facing was someone who concentrated his chakra into his fist as he threw a punch toward her. Not interested in finding out how much damage his attack will do, she did the safest thing. She performed Sickling Wind, in hopes that the blades will contact his fist to diffuse the chakra as well as injuring him.

Hence, the large explosion occurred.

Not bothering to furl her fan, Temari ducked behind it, using it as a shield to block the waves of hot air and debris of the surrounding area that were coming toward her. Although she'd plant her two feet firmly on the ground, it didn't prevent her from sliding forcefully a few meters back…

_Right into the Sound-nin's trap._

Temari found herself caught in an unnatural wetland. The mud, which became a pair of hands, shot up and wrapped themselves around her ankles.

Temari narrowed her eyes, _this son of a b—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud triumph yell on her right from a voice that did not belong to Shikamaru.

"You're mine!"

Several strings from the Seven-stringed Zither came shooting out of the instrument, heading straight for Shikamaru. The end part of the string had a metal cap that was in the same of a bullet.

Shikamaru was too close to the man; therefore he lacked the time needed to dodge out of the way successfully.

He might not even be able to counter all the incoming projectiles…

_Don't worry about him_, she told herself. _He should be able to take care of himself, he's a Chuunin. _Besides, she was in a bad position as well. She didn't have the time or extra energy to spare to take care of him.

However, deep down, the image of the lazy genin, who couldn't even strangulate Tayuya even when she was less than six inches away from him, came to her mind.

Save?…Don't save?

It annoyed her. _Why the hell does she even worry about him?_

However, as if the body had reacted on its own, she gave a frustrated grunt as she flung her unfurled fan like a boomerang toward Shikamaru.

Considering him as a friend sucked.

* * *

Shikamaru was prepared, with a kunai in each of his hands; he would have to deflect all the incoming objects. If he was lucky, he might be able to get himself an opening to inflict some sort of injury on his opponent.

When the projectiles was half a meter away from him, a large fan came crashing down before him, shielding him as well as blocking his view of his opponent. However, instead of hearing the expected clashes of metal against metal, the metal bullets (which were connected by strings) went around the fan and continued to head toward him. Realizing that the bullets were controlled by strings, Shikamaru jumped out of the way. The bullets changed directions and followed him up. In the middle of the air, Shikamaru twisted his body just as bullets flew by, narrowly missing his vital areas. However, two were so close that one scraped the right side of his neck while the other one torn open his typical olive green vest at the left waist…

It was his favourite vest too…

Shikamaru supposed he was lucky. The fan provided him the chance to put forward his best alternative--to dodge. Since it required some time for the bullets to go over the fan, Shikamaru was able to get out of the way. Without the fan, if the Sound-nin was to change direction at the last second before Shikamaru try to deflect all the bullets, he would've been impaled by them. Although deep down, he knew that there was a possibility of which the bullets could be redirected. He'd thought about what he could do if that was to happen. However, he lacked the immediate quick reflexes Lee has to get out of harm's way once he'd set his body into motion. He could still do it, but his actions would be delayed for a few seconds, and a few seconds would've already made a difference between life and death.

Shikamaru was thankful, yet he wondered how Temari would be able to fight with her opponent now that her prized weapon stood upright and was nailed onto the ground between his enemy and him.

* * *

"You should try to save yourself first before you go save others." The Sound-Nin before Temari cracked his knuckles as he looked at her. "Didn't they teach you that the first day you entered the Academy, Kunoichi?"

Temari didn't answer, instead she observed her surroundings. The swamp was approximately two meter in radius. Actually, she shouldn't define it as a swamp, it was more like a large mud puddle since she wasn't sinking in…and that she was thankful. However, the mud which was wrapped around her ankles was moving upward, twirling itself around her body like a liana growing around a fence. The branches of the mud vines were impossible to struggle out of using only brunt strength for they were elastic, they will stretch and stretch but they just refuse to snap.

Wiping out a kunai, she tried to cut them only to find that they bent to her force. Their flexibility didn't allow her strength to sink in to do any real damage. By then, the vines had already made their way up to her waist.

Forming seals with her hands rapidly, she went for a Chakra Burst, hoping that the vines will be incinerated into ashes. It would be a waste of chakra but it was the only choice she'd left. Even if she had her fan with her, it will be rendered useless since the vine was so close to her body. Her fan worked better in long range battles.

Suddenly, a bright light shined under her, blinding her temporary. The swamp area became solid once more and evolved into an area of kanji seals. The growth speed of the mud branch accelerated, twirling and twisting its branches around her shoulders and down her arms to her hands while a part of the branches wrapped themselves tightly around her neck.

Then Temari felt the most painful thing in her life.

Her knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed. However, at that time, she wasn't even aware of what she had done; her mind was overwhelmed at the amount of throbbing she was feeling. It was like her veins were on fire, every time her heart beat; it was like needles were being jabbed into it. She felt the world around her was spinning, going in and out of consciousness as her mind couldn't take it anymore, not even with her shinobi training.

She'd forced herself to inhale when she discovered that she was suffocating because her body had forgotten to breath.

_What the hell…?

* * *

_

What's going to happen to Temari? What the hell are those seal things? Will Shikamaru be able to save her? Better yet…will Temari be able to go back to Suna, safe and sound? And hell, will there ever be fluff in this goddamn story? Read more to find out! But please review! It really motivates me to write lol.


	17. His Name is Shikamaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Holy Crap! Almost a year!

SORRY for the slow update. The fight scenes are not working out for me. They look weird so I decided to publish them separately. I mean after three weeks and it still look awkward, it's going to do so for a long time.

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 17**

"**Get out of here, kid."**

That was what the Sound-nin, the one with the Seven-stringed Zither, had told Shikamaru.

To the Sound-nins, whether he was there or not probably make no difference, Shikamaru thought bitterly. He was too weak to stop them anyway. In fact, his presence hindered Temari to the point where she, in desire to save him, failed to struggle before getting completely ensnared into a sealed-trap.

The Sound-nin looked expectantly at the kid before him, hoping that he would take the offer. He loved the desperate look of horror on people's faces when they realized just before they die that their hope of making it out of the situation alive was never real, that they were being lied to in the first place.

He had never intended to let Shikamaru go.

After all, no time was a better time to crush a bird than the time right after it had flown out of its cage.

For one moment, the pineapple head kid blinked at him.

The sound of Temari screaming in pain in the background was like heaven's music to the Sound-nin. His partner, who was standing near the entrance of the suspension bridge, had carried out the plan perfectly. Now that Temari was completely immobile, all that was left for the two Sound-nins was to follow all of the instructions given by Kabuto so that they could get their next dose of the antitoxin.

Upon hearing her tormented voice, Shikamaru's face was quickly replaced by a panicking expression. For a moment, the Sound-nin was tense, in fear that the kid would as stupid as to attack him. However, to his surprise, the kid relaxed his stance, shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged as if saying that 'this isn't worth it'. He walked toward him, heading in the direction of Konoha.

The Sound-nin casted a look at his partner and Temari. Maybe later he could make her scream too, for a different matter that is.

However for now, his mind concentrated on how many steps he should allow Shikamaru to walk before piercing his instrument through the kid's chest.

* * *

**Multi-tasking, which meant doing more than one things at once, according to Shikamaru's philosophy in life, was like being slave-driven and working overtime _twice_ in _one_ day by his mother _and_ Ino.**

_It could kill him…_

Lazy was his middle name after all.

Therefore, it was almost necessary for him to manipulate the person next to him to do the stuff for him. But it was often not the case anymore as everyone finally learned how to deal with his personality.

Tsunade-sama promised to give him physical pain if he was to not take the missions.

Naruto and Chouji would usually do things for him if he promised to treat them to some food, barbeque stuff for Chouji or ramen for Naruto, afterward. However, in treating them, his wallet would be cleared. It wasn't very economic profiting for him when he put things on the 'profit-cost scale'. Therefore, when they tell him that they are _extremely hungry_, that would pretty much get him to back off.

Ino would brutally slap him or kick him till her satisfaction so that _he_ becomes willing to run errands for her.

His mother would do the same thing except it would be verbal.

Asuma-sensai and his father were just as lazy as him, if not lazier. Getting them to move was simply too troublesome.

However as for Temari….

She was a strong believer of 'take care of your own shit'. It was only when she was done that she would go around taking other people's matter into her own hands, aka screwing with people's lives, and specifically, screwing _his_ life.

She was one of the most efficient and self-reliant people he had ever seen. If you wanted something done by Friday, she would've finished most of it by Wednesday, if not, by Thursday.

Temari was not someone who would go and tell him to do her tasks. To her, getting him to do stuff for her would probably need more time and effort to her taste. Therefore, unless she was ordered to make him do the stuff, she would do them on her own instead.

Therefore, when they had engaged with the Sound-nins…the order of operation should've been: Temari fighting and defeating Sound-nin #1 while Shikamaru would be half-heartedly entangling the Sound-nin #2 to himself so that Temari can focus solely on her target. Once she had finished, she would then move on to Sound-nin #2 as he back off from the battlefield. If lucky, he would be able to find a good spot to watch clouds.

It was a simple plan.

It was suppose to remain simple.

However, the moment when Temari decided to hurl her large metallic fan in between Shikamaru and Sound-nin#2 and got herself stuck in the center of a large complex seal of some sort…

It would be up to Shikamaru to drag his lazy ass up and save the day.

Lazy _was_ his middle name.

To bad cowardice _wasn't_.

Maybe he should go to the registry and change his name. But then it would be too troublesome…

Not that coming up a plan right on the spot to save Temari's butt wasn't.

Yea, like he would really run away.

**Who did they think he is? He's Shikamaru, bitch.

* * *

**

Shikamaru sounded a little arrogant doesn't he…But then again…haha. So, like it? Hate it? Please press the bottom left button and tell me what you think about it? It really motivates me in writing!


	18. Carelessness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Thank god it is finally summer! School was really taking a toll on me. I had wanted to update earlier, but with all the chaos, I doubt I would be able to produce good quality writing, so I waited until I have the time and patience to do it, like now.

As well, I thank you for your reviews. I really enjoy reading each and one of them. It really kept me connected to the story and not just give up on it (like what I'd done with my earlier stories). I love you guys. Thank you so much!!

Let's get the story rolling!!

**Note: Sound-nin #1 is the guy who uses fist. #2 is the guy with the ****Seven-stringed Zither.**

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 18**

_In Shikamaru's opinion, it wasn't much of a fight._

It was more of game, a matter of coming up with a plan and executing the steps carefully at the right time.

His goal was simple: to save Temari.

However, since the Sound-nins were being in the way of his goal. Therefore, they needed to be disposed of.

They were strong…They were winning…They had more people…And the list went on.

So what?

At the end, it's the result that mattered.

True to Shikamaru's belief, Temari, was saved in approximately four minutes and thirty-one seconds, later.

* * *

(Four minutes and Thirty-one seconds ago)

_Be patient!_

The Sound-nin with the musical instrument licked his lips as he momentary looked at the suffering Temari. In time, he will make her whimper and bleed; she will cry for help only to find the boy she had faith on had deserted her and died right in front of her. He could almost taste the sweetness of her pain.

He turned back to the retreating back of the Leaf-nin. Well, that should be enough distance…to enjoy the perfect view of the him being cut into pieces while not getting any blood splattered onto his own clothes.

Moving the musical instrument in the direction of the little boy, he plucked the seven strings hard.

Nothing happened.

However, if one had time to take a close look at the trees around that place, one would've noticed…the wind had died.

The ground groaned as a massive wave of earth came up due to the vibration of the sound. The high wave headed toward Shikamaru's direction like a tsunami crashing toward the coast.

All this had happened within a blink of an eye.

The weak kid would never be able to escape.

At least, that was what the Sound-nin had thought.

At least, that was what the Sound-nin had thought until he saw Shikamaru exploded into a block of splattered wood with a 'poof'.

A Replacement technique….

_Let the game begin._

* * *

"Come out, you little shit." The Sound-nin hollered. That damn boy had been nothing but trouble, playing hide-and-seek like a little child, running around and using the trees around the path as a shield to block his attack. From time to time, the boy would flaunt his ugly face in front of him, pissing him off more and more.

At the end, the path, which had been kept at top condition, since it was one of the most important routes between the Sand and Fire Country, was completely destroyed. Trees were overturned, large pile of durt and mud as well as deep long trenches were found along the way.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw…

_Bingo._

* * *

From his experience, Shikamaru knew camouflaging would be the way to go. He didn't have the advantage in terms of numbers nor skills at his disposal.

The other Sound-nin (#1), was completely immobile since he was busy keeping Temari tied down with the seal. Therefore, the only one Shikamaru needed to worry about was the #2 guy. And that guy, had been nothing but rash, just sending wave after wave of his attack toward him, thinking somehow that the jutsu would somehow hit. It was the result of having too much confidence on his raw power, since he never really needs to think any strategy to back up his skill.

But thanks to that, things were made much easier for him.

Shikamaru leaned behind the Oak tree trunk. He pulled out a roll of bandage, with quick precise movements; he secured it around his right arm. It was a deep cut, but not enough to render his arm useless. The other numerous wounds he got on his body, he didn't even bother, since they were not bleeding severely.

**What was with Sound-nins and wanting to cut off his arm?**

His mind quickly went back into focusing on the task at hand. He was currently approximately 100 meters away from the open path; far enough to quickly get out of the way of the attack but not far enough to block out the sound of Temari's scream. It wasn't one of those loud shrilling scream of terror, one that people would hear coming out of a female protagonist while being chased by a chainsaw killer, basically the 'oh my god, oh my god' kind. But rather, it was more of a wail, of pain, of wanting the pain to stop but couldn't, of hopelessness, of everything that Temari stood against and…

Shikamaru hated it.

He wanted nothing more but for it to stop.

He clenched his hands into fist as he leaned more against the tree, taking a deep breath he forced himself stay put. He couldn't analyze what exactly he was feeling right now. His heart felt heavy, a part of him wanted to rush out and do something, anything to torn those two people apart. But he held himself back, because he knew that the only way he could successfully do it was to stay calm.

_Right now, it wasn't about revenge_.

It was about getting Temari and retreat to check up on her. From then, he would decide his next move. The faces of the two Sound-nins had been already ingrained into his mind, with his brilliant mind, they will not be forgotten.

_It would be a matter of time before…_

Shikamaru stopped.

It was only then did he realize that he was going to take further action, more than the ones he was responsible for. It really wasn't up to him to find those men, but for some reason, he had some sickening pleasure of wanting to hurt those to men in some way, even desiring to be the one who was personally responsible of the whole process. Why? It was so against his moral code…

"Found you." A voice broke his thought followed by a wave of attack.

However, instead of running way like what the Sound-nin (#2) had been expecting, Shikamaru dodged out of the mans grasp and headed to the large metal fan that was left standing upright in the middle of the field. He jumped, as he car-wheeled in midair, a new wave of explosion rushed past under him, as his feet came down, he landed hard against the metal fan, sinking half of the fan into the ground.

A second later, the ground shook as cracks began to appear at the area, spreading out toward the bridge, where Temari was currently at. The kanji seal became dimmed and faded, the tough bindings around Temari disappeared into nothingness. Without delay, Shikamaru entered the area of the seal just as the land beneath him broke off into pieces. He jumped between the large boulders and tied Temari onto his back with the ninja wires. Shikamaru kicked the rocks toward two ninjas who were trying to come after them as Temari and him plunged into the rapid water.

By the time the two ninjas finish dodging against the rocks, Shikamaru and Temari and already disappeared out of sight, exactly 4 minutes and thirty-one seconds later.

**

* * *

**

Overtime, the rapid flowing of the river wash away the sedimentary rocks at the side of the cliff, carving a large hollow area at the side, at the top, the damage that was done was almost impossible to tell. Currently, it was one of the dangerous areas where the genin took turns inspecting it every so often.

Being one of the unfortunates that had to do it (often), he knew just how bad the place was, and that had been two years ago (thank the heavens that he got a raise in the ranking).

Currently, one of the projects of the Engineering Department was planning to do was to systematically remove the area where Temari had been sealed in fear that the whole area would come off on its own (aka bombing it with lots and lots of explosive tags).

Therefore, with the Sound-nin slashing and hacking the place even more from the surface, it made it easier for Shikamaru to sever the whole part off quickly. Under normal circumstances, Shikamaru would have been able to do it no problem. However, in consideration to the situation and resource, this was the most effective way.

Not knowing what the seal does, he wasn't going to rush head first to the seal and come into contact with it. If Temari couldn't get out of it by force, he doubted that he would have much luck on that either. However, since it was a seal, there would have a time gap between the initiation stages of the ritual to completion. Especially with a seal at this grand size, the time and effort it took would be great; hence, the immobility of the Sound-nin#1. Even so, Shikamaru needed to find a way to terminate it as quick as possible, the more time it was on Temari, the more damages it would do on her body. Therefore, he didn't have the time to fight with both of them.

What would be a better way to destroy the seal than to shatter the whole thing?

Even so, it wasn't a time to relax just yet. The Sound-nins would come down into the water eventually to look for them once the large boulders finish falling into the rapids.

However, he knew of a good place…

* * *

Shikamaru inhaled deeply as he climbed out of water, a little more difficult than usual since he was carrying a person behind him. He was currently at water entrance of one of the elaborated labyrinth caverns at Konoha. They should be safe for now.

He couldn't help but to feel a great burden had been lifted off his chest when he heard the sound of Temari's loud coughs behind him. In his point of view, coughing is good, coughing means the person was conscious, and being conscious would mean the person didn't stop breathing. And that meant she didn't drown.

With a kunai, he snapped the wires around his waist. Turning around, he slid his arm around her shoulder, holding her. The Blond gently pushed herself away from him, telling him that she was completely fine. Besides from looking a little fazed, she appeared fine. It was only then did he release his hold on her.

However, Shikamaru couldn't help but to notice there were strange black calligraphies around her neck. It wasn't like anything he had seen before, most of them concentrated on in a vertical fashion, going from her jaw to her collarbone while on the other side the markings were in a circular shape. Yet the two sides were connected together, resembling some sort of a collar. There were more on her waists and elbows; however, they were in a dark grey colour instead of black.

Before he could further examine, he noticed that Temari was slightly shivering.

Making up his mind, Shikamaru ignored her protests as he hoisted her up and speeded down the cavern.

* * *

This cave was once used as a shelter during the Dark Ages, before the time the First has established the border of the Fire Country. It was a time of civil unrest; different tribes and clans had fought against each other for land dominance. One of the groups had used this cave as a hideaway. However, the group failed miserably as it was later discovered by, what the people later would call as, the Konoha ninjas. Even so, this cave once held its strategic importance, being a strong defensive and offensive strong point, since it had well designed labyrinth paths which lead to different areas of the Fire Country. For those who didn't know the way, it would be almost impossible to get out, not to mention about the traps that were carefully designed along the way that could be active by carelessness on the invaders' side or by the precise command of the defenders.

Even right now, it was still being used as one of the major patrol posts.

Shikamaru was currently at one of the deserted part of the sub-station, with it being so close to Konoha and all, most of the people usually just bypass here and continue on, preferring to rest in the city instead of here. But for now, this was a good place to shake off those Sound-nins.

Shikamaru turned the wheel at the front of the door clockwise before pulling the large metal door open. He winced slightly at the sharp loud protest coming from the hinges and coughed as a large amount of dust fell from above as he entered the area, he placed Temari on one of the dust covered metal chairs at the dining area as he headed toward the locker to grab two blankets.

It was at that moment did Temari realize that her backpack was poking her hard in the back. She dumped her water soaked bag to the ground next to her as she eyed the place. It wasn't big, about 400 something feet which consisted of a kitchen, and a recreation/dining area. A thick layer of dust which covered the place and the irritation of her nose told her that a cleaning was long overdue. When Shikamaru had told her the brief history of this place, about this place being abandoned for some time, she had thought that Konoha would've at least send some genin to keep this place clean.

Apparently she was dead wrong. But whatever, beggars couldn't be choosers.

There was a hallway leading to four more doors, two on her left, one on the right and one more straight ahead. She watched Shikamaru disappeared into one of the room of the left. She heard the sound of the metal squeaking open and then the sound of metal slamming against metal. Not long, he appeared, carrying two grey wool blankets in his arms.

When he held one out for her, Temari eyed it carefully, ignoring Shikamaru's rolling of eyes. Once she considered that it was not insect infected and was actually clean, as clean as it could be in these type of places, she wrapped it around herself.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, shrugged off his typical net shirt. Wringing out the excess water, he dumped it on one of the empty chairs to dry. He headed toward the kitchen and pulled out a kettle along with some tea bags out from a tightly sealed metal cabinet.

Temari could only watch as he turned the dial for water, when nothing came, he pounded the metal pipe. It gurgled in protest before dirty water came flowing out of it. He waited patiently for sometime, only to slide the kettle under when there was clean water.

From his statue of trying to make some tea, she would be in for a Q&A period. Temari pulled the slightly dusty blanket closer around her, trying to ease her wariness. What was she uncomfortable about anyway? She could just tell him off. It wasn't his business anyway. So what if he was there to get her out of trouble at the nick of time…It wasn't as if…

God damn it.

Temari couldn't explain the angriness she felt right now. She wanted to hurt, to destroy something. She didn't know what the hell the Sound wanted with her. She didn't know what the whole seal thing was for. But somehow, she felt that what happened to day had something to do with what the Sound-nin did to her at the hot spring (the whole needle stabbing incident). If only she wasn't that careless at that time, if she wasn't so weak that she couldn't even get away from the Sound-nins despite what she had sacrificed her fan this time. If only…

If only she didn't try to save Shikamaru, only focusing on herself instead of trying to defend him as well…

Then. She questioned, why?

Why the hell did she save him for? She should have enough faith that he was a man who could take care of himself. After all, his skill was recognized by the Hokage, being a chunin and all. In fact, rumours had it that he was about to get promoted to become a Jounin, possibly without taking the actual test.

Temari knew better than to baby a person, because she just couldn't be there for the person all the time. Babying, in the ninja world, would do more harm than good, babying would hinder the person's progress. Plus, she was never the type to baby.

It wasn't like she would stand there and let her comrades die; she would save them, if she happened to be on the same mission. But she knew better to be nice to her 'comrades' to mingle into a person's matters, to use extra effort to take care of the person.

…Simply because one lack the ability to read the other person's mind. There was no guarantee that if she risks her life to save the person, the person would do the same for her. Most of the times, the person wouldn't even appreciate the extra mile you do for them.

There was no guarantee that the person would never be bought over and turn against you. She learned from a young age that in real life, so why work so hard for the uncertain? Therefore, she always has a barrier erected around her, except for her brother.

In front of others, even her brothers, she had to be viewed as a tough cookie; she had to be viewed as powerful, strong, and intelligent. Being the family of the Kazekage, on the outside, she had to be viewed as the leader, because if she falters even slightly, people at the Counsels would start berating her, saying that she was unfit to become a ninja…to become a Kazekage.

As to her own family, she had to be viewed as a dependable sister, because if she doesn't, what would her brothers lean against…Even if Kankurou wasn't exactly the most matured person at times and Garra wasn't the safest person to hang out with…

Nevertheless, Temari wanted to preserve that. Her brothers were all she had left in this world, as she was to them. She wanted them to be who they wanted to be (as long as it doesn't involved innocent people getting hurt). If Garra still had his unresolved anger toward the Sand and want to keep his distance with people instead of protecting them, fine. If Kankurou doesn't want to become the Kazekage, despite him being the 'eldest' male, that would be fine either. She would take are of that burden; it was for the fact that she was the oldest…even if she happened to be female.

If there were things that they didn't have to deal with, Temari would rather not have them take part of it. Her family had been under a lot of attack, whether physically or emotionally, but fortunately, she was there to take the blunt for most of them.

It was the same case for Shikamaru, wasn't it? It would be best of they go their separate ways…

Temari sighed.

Taking a step back, from an outsider's point of view, it would be a great advantage to have Shikamaru on her side. He may not be as physically fit as her but his mind made up for it. She could use him, Temari thought. She could do it because he was willing, for reasons she didn't know, he was willing to help her. She could, manipulate him in some ways, because he probably considered her as a friend, and with him, a typical Konoha citizen, he took his friendship seriously, ie. being willing to go to hell with her and back.

She could, but she won't.

He didn't know what he was getting into and…

Then she realized that she was worried about him, babying him…again.

Then it struck her that she was treating him the same way she was treating her brother.

Suddenly it made sense. If it was Kankurou and Gaara who had been in his position, then she would take the steps that she did. She was willing to give up her life for them; her precious weapon was no match for them. She would threw it so that they could use it as a barrier without a second thought…

Temari didn't like her line of thoughts…

Being a normal female, she was sensitive enough to know there weren't a lot of reasons that she was acting this way.

Shikamaru wasn't an important idealist that she was following devotedly. Blah, if she followed his 'Philosophy of Life', she would've died ten times over. Her situation simply did not allow any time for relaxation or to be laid back.

He wasn't a critical stepping stone where if he dies her career as a ninja or her life would end. His existence, to her, could be eliminated and she could still be technically fine.

She never really considered him as a family…

Maybe…he's a valuable friend?

What if…Temari felt a shiver up her spine, she liked him _more_ than a friend…

…

…

**Fuck!**

* * *

Oh damn…Looks like Temari has finally figured out her feelings…On the other hand, when's Shikamaru would get enlightened as well? What the hack do the Sound-nins want to do with Temari? Is Temari really going to be the next Kazekage? If so, how's the poor Shikamaru going to fit in?

**Anyway, please R&R! I really appreciate some feedback Thanks for reading!!**


	19. Love, Pain, the Whole Damn Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Hi guys, it'd been some time since I'd updated this story, I know, but I have been travelling in China so I do have an excuse lol. I went to Xi-An, being the archaeological and anthological geek that I am, I was so happy to see the infamous Terracotta-Solders for Qin Dynasty in person plus much more. Just thinking that I was standing at a place that had existed for about 2000 years made me so excited. I took pictures like crazy at Xi-An…I think my tour guide was about to kill me

I think I am too obsessed with the place; I had been planning to return to it when I have the time and had started writing a blog about it.

As an appeasement, I really made an effort to write this chapter, so it's longer than what I typically have XD.

Something really weird happened, I found my Spice Girls CD when I was cleaning out my room. I don't even remember I have something like this anymore, so I decided what the heck, might as well listen to it. Then I was looping it like no tomorrow...Totally reminded me of my childhood and the whole Girl Power thing.

I hope you guys like it, lots of romance and action.

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 19**

Two minutes later, they were still sitting next to each other, each with an aluminium cup of Jasmine Tea in their hands.

It wasn't the best thing, in Temari's opinion. In fact, she could taste a faint bitterness from the tea that wasn't supposed to be there. However, since she knew how much effort he put into making the crappy tea, she continued to drink from the cup, little sips at a time. She glanced at Shikamaru from time to time, trying to search for any signs to find what in the world the man was thinking. However, his face was as solemn, at least as solemn as Temari had ever seen Shikamaru could be.

He was probably thinking their next course of action. They couldn't stay in this place forever; they had to come up with a plan that can allow them to get in touch with Konoha...

Temari wrapped her arms around her torso protectively and winced.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…It's just my arms are throbbing for some reason."

She rubbed her arm absent-mindedly. Of everything that was happening, she had thought that some of the Councils or Advisors from Suna would want to get rid of her. But what was with the sudden interest of the Sound?

They could be working individually, that nobody from Suna had sent those attacks; instead they were all the Sound's doings. The Sound-nin had not tried to kill her, which meant they wanted something for her. However, what could they, or Orichimaru specifically, need from her? He should know better than to negotiate for another alliance when he had killed her father, not that she held any special feelings for the Kazekage. It was based on logical deduction--the theory that if he killed his allies then, he could kill his allies in the future. She had no desire to work with any backstabbing bastard, unless she was the one doing the backstabbing herself.

That was the good scenario.

The worse situation was that someone in Suna was working quietly with the Sound, offering something in exchange for something, like her life per say. Maybe someone in Suna knew about the agreement between the Hokage and her, so they knew she was going to take an active role in the upcoming Kazekage selection with the full backing from Konoha. Or, the person wanted to seize power for themselves, assassinating the temporary Kazekage (her uncle), and trying to get rid of her or other possible candidates.

That person must not have enough manipulative power in the political field to disqualify her without sabotaging but was influential enough to make an feasible agreement with the Sound…In regards to the military field…No, maybe the person does…Maybe he or she has a strong enough force to execute missions in Suna without being found out…This could mean the Sound may not have been involved at all…that the identity of every shinobi she had seen up till were fake, deliberately trying to throw her off…

What if it wasn't Suna or the Sound? What if it was some other organization or country that was involved?

-Suna was about to go through political changes. She was the chess piece that could possibly throw everything off, into chaos.

-There's probably someone that wanted her life or at least tried to hinder her from going back to Suna.

-Konoha could be in deep crap if something happens to her or her brothers, it would be a perfect excuse for the Sand to start a war with the Leaf. If Konoha and Suna does, a third group would be able to take advantage at the situation. It could be the Sound, but it would be too obvious.

-It was clear that the Sound wanted to take over Konoha, maybe even Suna. Up until now, Sound-nin was the only ones attacking her (pitifully) and not winning. Alliance with the Sand was a good way to get rid of the Leaf. However, they had already tried to that during the Chuunin Exam…It would be highly unlikely that they would do the same thing again. Yet she was unsure.

The Sand—The Leaf—The Sound.

A three way war…

Maybe even a four way war…if someone was playing her and everyone for a fool.

Who would be ambitious enough to want to get rid of all three of them at the same time…Who…

This meant she would have to create all types of baiting situations to flush the rodent or rodents out.

This also meant that she had to show up at Suna for more reasons than ever, to see for herself as to what the heck was going on.

From then on, she let out a sigh every minute.

"Would you just stop that?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed, correction, _very_ annoyed.

"No. I'm going through _depressing_ thoughts right now."

"Have you reached the point of being suicidal yet?" He said dryly.

"Not yet, but I'll send you a message when I get there." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Can you just tell me what the hell is going on so I can go on and help you solve your problem already?" Shikamaruj took his shirt back from the chair, shook it a few times and put it back on. The beauty of having a mesh shirt was that it was impossible to be soaked, for long.

Her expression amused, as her eyes followed his movements. Then with a voice that was slightly too cheerful, she responded. "Can you now? Well, I suppose getting your input is a good thing since my whole dilemma is created by you."

Woman was the most troublesome creature. Shikamaru, with his 200IQ couldn't really find a way to explain how anything could possibly be his fault.

"What did I do this time?" Shikamaru decided to humour her, figured it was a good way to get her to start talking.

"I really don't think you'll be interested."

"Just tell me woman, I can decide for myself."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow as she smirked, doubting him.

However, she didn't give him a chance to respond.

"**I think**…" Temari rested her elbows on the metal table. Her back hunched slightly, she used the palm of her right hand to support her head. She displayed an expression of concentration, looking at him like she didn't want to miss anything that would be coming from him.

"_I think_," She said again, more slowly this time, her brown eyes twinkled.

Shikamaru unconsciously moved further back and away as possible without falling off his seat as he waited for her to continue. What was with the chill going up his spine? He had a bad fe…

"**I'm in love with you."**

_Shikamaru's mind exploded._

* * *

Temari congratulated herself for a job well done, for she had done the impossible deed. 

_She had just fried Shikamaru's brain._

Even if she realized she had feelings for him (maybe), that didn't mean anything was going to change. She wasn't going to back away all shyly now and treat him any different (like nicer).

She was a straight-forward person; if she likes him she likes him. She, not by any chance, was scared or ashamed of what she felt. Right now, she just wanted to spread the pai…_word_ and get it over with so she can to move on to the next task.

Alright, she admitted, she had a greater interest on finding out how much damaging power she still possess, making sure she wasn't losing her touch and all.

It seemed she was the same as before, if not, more damaging.

She snickered almost demonically as she observed Shikamaru's reaction. His eye bulged; mouth opened in wordless gasps; his body tightened like a spring that was going to jump and flee in any second.

He looked so comical that she couldn't help herself.

Shikamaru, being the 200IQ person he was, recovered after a minute later. Gathering as much power as he could, words managed to stutter out. "Ar…Are…are you serious?"

Temari smirked. "What do you think?"

"Ugh." Shikamaru rested the side of his head on the metal table, feeling weak. It would also block Temari from seeing his face.

This, by far, was the most troublesome.

He had expected her to tell him about her role in choosing the future Kazekage; that she would be the next in line after her uncle. He wasn't that ignorant of how the political structure worked at the Sand…Alright he had been listening in to discussions whenever Temari, Kankurai or Garra was involved and figured out the rest himself.

Anyway, it was the only plausible reason why she was heading back to Suna after all these time. She was going to take part of the up coming political battle, where she need to find powerful politicians to side with so she could fight her way up to the top without being trampled at the first round.

He expected her to confirm his theory, to tell him about the conspiracies she was experiencing so that he could at least give her some advice.

_Just __**where**__ the __**hell**__ did _that_ come from?_

He thought Sakara and Ino were the only girls who shout about undying love around here…maybe Tenten…or Hinata (this was getting more farfetched).

But never Temari.

Why would she like him anyway? After all, he was a lazy, good-for-nothing, cloud-watching-obsessed…

The logical side was telling him that Temari was just screwing with him. Therefore, he should just let the whole thing slide and pretend nothing happened.

…

If only he could calm his damn raging heart down! Couldn't blame him really; since it was the first time that anyone bluntly admit she likes him. He wasn't used to dealing with these love-love situations that was supposed to come out of cheap love novels so excuse him for being _**pathetic**_!!!!!!!!!(His brain wept as he mourned for the loss of his intelligent/ dignity.)

Shikamaru lifted his face slightly from the table only to see Temari's bemused expression. He groaned; why was he the only one feeling embarrassed and not knowing a clue what to do? Temari was clearly enjoying his torment. Hell, that woman was probably proud of what she did to him, to get him to feel helpless. Was it some ploy to get him running in the other direction?

_Wait a minute…_ Shikamaru protested as his brain could function (as in _really_ function) properly again.

**He didn't even like her! …At least…not **_**that**_** way…**

_One of the metal bells was chiming softly._

Immediately, Shikamaru jerked upright only to see an equal serious expression on Temari's face.

There were twelve large bells were aligned on the living room wall, placed in the shape of a cross, six bells horizontally and the rest vertically. These bells weren't just any bells, they were the one that were linked throughout the tunnel, detecting for any person coming in this direction. These were sensory operated, fuelled by electricity. This lowers the chance of the intruder finding out as there was no chakra to be felt or wire along the path that required to be triggered.

It was a good system, but the problem was, Shikamaru had no idea what location the bell was indicating. There was no manual to this thing and even if there was one in here, he wouldn't have the time to read it. However, the greatest downside of the system was how it failed to deliver more information about the trespasser, like the number of people and who they were.

They had to leave immediately.

Shikamaru went to the large metal door, the one they came in from. Temari followed him, taking her backpack with her. He turned the large metal dial at the door. He yanked it open and was about to take lead when he felt Temari grabbing him by his arm.

"Wait." She walked up to be next to him.

Exasperated, Shikamaru had thought it was her way of wanting to display dominance by wanting walking ahead. "This really isn't the time…"

He stopped however, when he saw her bit her index finger as she closed her eyes and lifting her injured finger upward. Blood flowed slowly down her finger, reaching her palm. He was about to ask what was she doing when he felt cold all over, like he was in a refrigerator, as every hair on his body stood. His body reacted in battle mode as adrenaline started pumping in.

Temari went on, her eyes furrowed in concentration.

_Then he felt a gentle gust._

His heart beat wildly, his instinct telling him to get away from her, away from here. It was only out of strong will and trust on Temari that he was able to glue his feet to the ground.

It was impossible, to have a breeze blowing in the tunnel suddenly no matter how weak it was. They were nowhere near the exit of the tunnel and he had not even felt it until now. It could be the enemy who had opened one of the entry points forcefully, allowing wind to blow through this place but there would be an earthquake, a slight rumble at least…

_It felt almost unnatural._

The second bell on the furthest left chimed along with two of the bells at the bottom.

Temari's eyes snapped open. "We can't go this way; the two Sound-nins are heading in this direction. Are there any other way out?"

This was _so_ troublesome.

Shikamaru nodded as they re-enter the room, closing the door. Looking down the path of the tunnel, he couldn't see or felt anybody coming this way. Yet now was not the time for questioning or for analysing.

He shut the door, turning the metal wheel as hard as he could and double bolted the lock both at the top and the bottom part of the door.

Shikamaru moved quickly to the end of the hallway, pulling away a large banner of Japanese calligraphy. A metal square door was revealed, approximately a meter above the ground and just large enough to fit one person to crawl through. It looked like something one would see at a traditional vault for storing expensive personal items that were can be seen at common houses. It had a barred handle on the right side and a large dial at the center of it. He cursed when he saw it was secured by a combination lock.

The bell at the top rang loudly.

Temari lifted the chair she was sitting on. With chakra, she expertly cleaved off one of the legs of the chair diagonally, creating a short spear. Touching gently the sharp edge of the metal bar, she watched in satisfaction when blood dripped down from her index finger.

Shikamaru had his ears against the lock as he turned the dial of the combination lock, trying to figure out the correct combo of numbers when the bells stopped buzzing altogether. He shared a look with Temari as he quickly went back to the task at hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he kept watch at Temari and the large metal door.

Temari slowly drew a red line horizontally across the metal gate with her blood, at her eye level. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the line.

Shikamaru felt a lump in his throat. He didn't even realize that he had successfully unlocked the vault door and that it had swung open.

Within a blink of an eye, Temari had her metal spear raised above her head. She brought the chakra enforced weapon down diagonally in a forty-five degree angle. It pierced through the middle of the thick metal door like a knife cutting through soft butter. She rammed the tool half way through the gate, jerking the bar to the left swiftly after before yanking it back out.

Shikamaru noticed the end of the spear was now covered with blood.

However, Temari wasn't finish. She kneeled down, ready to shove the bar diagonally upward to the left side of the gate, knowing that was where the second target was.

A flood of pain overcame her body as she followed through her move, her chakra cracked along the whole weapon instead of concentrating itself at the end point. The slight faltering on her side for the spear to cut through the wall quickly was all it took for her opponent to avoid her attack. She knew because instead of hearing the clear sound of bone cracking like her first assault, she heard the sound of clothes ripping instead.

Temari grunted as she stepped back, breathing heavily as she withstood the pain. She could feel her chakra running wildly along her spear and now along her right forearm to her elbow even though she had stopped summoning it. She knew something was wrong with her, especially her chakra but right now she didn't have the time or the resource of a medic to check. Luckily, pain was a daily occurrence for her and this one was not bad enough to render her invalid.

Flicking away the blood on the spear with a snap of her wrist, she held her weapon closer to herself; her eyes never looked away from the metal door as she took more steps away from it.

"Come on." She heard Shikamaru's urge.

That was all the incentive Temari needed to run down the hall to Shikamaru as he climbed through the small entry point. She enjoyed fighting but there were times when one needed to retreat. Clearly, now was one of those times. She was not going to fight this battle, not when she lost her fan and when her chakra was screwy,

The metal door was roughly torn off the hinges with a bang, flying toward her in a deadly speed. Temari could barely hurl herself through the small square entrance before the large gate crashed directly behind her, pushing into the tunnel by several inches.

She lay there, in a crouch position, breathing hard and coughing at the dust roused up by the impact of the gate.

_Oh God._

The freaking door almost had her legs. If she didn't duck into a fetal position, her legs would've been flattened.

Recovering, she set the whole area with explosive tags. She secured her weapon behind her sash as she crawled, following after Shikamaru. Unlike the nice, metal or cement covered corridor from before, this tunnel was muddy, dirty, humid and dark. She could only see the outline of Shikamaru's figure because he had turned on his flashlight.

It a miracle that the tunnel didn't collapse on her after what had happened.

Temari silently muttered a prayer about hoping it wouldn't happen in the future as well, not when she was still in here as she took out her own flashlight from her back pouch and followed after Shikamaru down the dark tunnel.

They continued for awhile, turning lefts and rights. Sometimes, Temari wondered if Shikamaru was just guessing his way out because he would pause at a intersection point, his body went into his typical thinking position with his fingers making a triangle-like shape; or what Temari had dubbed secretly as, the Shikamaru's KO Position, since it was the position he got into before he outsmarted her at the Chuunin Exam.

However, Temari knew better than to think it was a fluke that he was able to take her into these underground passages in the first place because she knew they were going upward. If everything was purely luck, then this by far, was the most coincidental thing she had ever seen. People just don't swim around at the rapid river while there were large boulders falling all over their heads only to 'oh look, a hidden entrance, let's go into it and hope it's not a dead end'; that would be madness. Knowing Shikamaru's personality, nothing he had done was done by chance.

This guy…he must have read this place up somewhere…

Temari was smiling she knew, not one of those wide shit-eating grin of stupidity that Naruto liked to show (Sorry Naruto but it was too sweet for her taste). Instead, it was one of those subtle ones, one that showed a small signs of contentment and a sense of pride because maybe…just maybe…her choice in man wasn't that bad.

If Shikamaru had seen her, his world would probably be knocked off its axis…

She pushed herself up from the rusty metal ladder; it was nailed, securely, supposedly against the dirt wall. But now, she swore it looked like it couldn't hold even a weight of an ant. It screeched the whole time Shikamaru was going up and she even retreated back into the tunnel, away from the area as a precaution just in case the thing snapped. Then it screeched some more when she climbed.

Sitting down at the ledge up above, she kicked the ladder a few times and was satisfied when the ladder went backward, hitting the opposite wall and falling to the ground below into a heap with a loud bang.

She was about to continue her way when a glow beneath her caught her attention.

The once gray markings on her right wrist and elbow had a navy blue radiance around it. Before Temari could figure out what to make of it, a line of sentence, written in some language, in calligraphy style, was making its way up from her wrist to elbow, like some invisible person was actually standing in front of her recording something on her. The slight sting she felt was the only sign she got before sentences after sentences of weird calligraphy were writing its way up from her wrist to her elbow all around her whole forearm at the same time.

Then the burning came.

Temari bit her lower lip, preventing herself to make any sound of discomfort to alert the man in front as the once glow was replaced by a feeling of something scorching its way up, like someone was retracing what was written on her skin with an iron pen that was still blazing hot. She leaned against the wall for support; she grimaced in silent anguish as the searing pain now covered her whole forearm became worse to endure.

So that was what the Sound-nin was trying to pull since the very beginning, trying to put some sort of seal on her. The seal must have gone dormant until she drew chakra into her attack, somehow triggering the process to activate once more.

_Cut off the chakra, cut it off!_ Temari tried to keep it under control, even using her left hand as a guide only to excite her chakra even more. Her whole body shook as an electrical current ran through her.

Her chakra was protecting the seal from getting subdued…

_Shit…_

"Temari?" He noticed that she'd stopped.

She blinked away when a sudden blinding light came at the corner of her eyes. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw the shape she was in, cold sweat on her face, her face colourless as she was biting her bottom lip as her face showed agony. Most of all, her arm…

He reached for her only to jerk back when filaments of blue chakra became volatile, wrapping itself loosely around Temari's arm while some actually thrashed out toward him.

"What the hell is that?" Shikamaru snapped, rubbing his fingers in pain.

"I…think…my chakra." Temari grunted it out forcefully. "The Sound-nins they…**Fuck**!"

She kicked the wall of the tunnel in anger as a visible wave of chakra flickered on her right arm once more. Shikamaru watched in fascination as words or some cryptogram, that were similar to those on her forearm, showed up sentences after sentences on her upper arm also. Soon it covered her whole arm as a dark blue hue of light appeared.

"Wha—" He halted.

His expression turned into horror when he saw the marks were now burning into her skin.

Her skin sizzled as eschars (hard, leather-like skin), that were in calligraphy shape, began to form with dark purple surrounding the heavy injured area.

Temari inhaled and exhaled loudly as she rested her head back against the wall behind her, placing her left hand now over her newly branded skin. Shikamaru saw her other hand was also hurt; angry red marks as well as blisters were evident that her own chakra did not discriminate.

He didn't know how Temari managed not to break down and start bawling yet.

He had to stop it, whatever it was.

With resolve Shikamaru didn't know he possessed, he moved toward her.

"Are you craz—"

Spirals of concentrated blue chakra shot out at him like whips, he came closer as Temari tried to move away. Her chakra became more and more aggressive as his hand approached her, flogging him in his face and body, before the process started once more. The part of the fabric which covered her right shoulder and some of her collarbone lit up as blue words had made its way there from her arm. She screamed when he forcefully dragged her body toward him while his other hand touched her neck where, by now, the words were starting to cover.

Her arms pushed against his shoulders reflexively, in weak protest. Shikamaru winced as he could feel the fiery sensation as he did his task.

Temari went limp; her body fell forward as her head rested against his shoulder.

He had touched her pressure point, knocking her out as quick as he could.

This was _**so**_ troublesome.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, looking at his right hand which was covered with red swellings. His fingers were slightly purple; it was the most severely damaged area as it was where he had actually contacted her. As he shrugged himself out of her grasp, he winced at the stinging sensation on his shoulders.

Looking at the unconscious woman, he knew the pain was worth it. For Chakra reacts whenever it was called, or when the person becomes emotionally aroused. However, it would become pacified when the person's connection between their brain and body was severed, like now.

Shikamaru briefly wrapped his injured hand with bandages. Once completed, he started crawling once more, using one hand as support while the other one wrapped securely around Temari's waist as she rested her body on his. Half dragging, half pulling her, Shikamaru made a left turn and reached a larger area, tall enough to stand up and wide enough incorporate a couple of people. He had arrived at one of the major junctions; it was created like a shape of a cross, four outlets in total, including the one where he came from, leading to different parts of the labyrinth.

He gently set Temari down against the wall and went to investigate the place. He wiped away the dust covering the small rectangular metal plates at the top of the three entry points from left to right, which indicated 51—12—98; 23--28--70; and 10--103--66.

The teenager boy headed back to the direction where Temari was. He started pushing mud and dirt away his at the eleven o'clock area, between the left exit and the one he came in from, revealing a wooden trap door. He pulled the padlock off and tried to open it only to find it was stuck; he brushed the hinges with his hands before he went again.

It opened with a loud metal squeak.

Shikamaru felt a powerful chakra signature above him as the ground rumbled and shook suddenly. He roughly hauled Temari by her ankle toward him; tossed her through the exit before the roof of the junction caved in on him.

_This was __**so**__ troublesome._

* * *

This marks the end of the chapter.

Anyways, tell me what you think about the story. I always love reviews XD.

I wondered if Shikamaru will get squashed, haha


	20. Leaving her

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

**Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down!- Chapter 20**

Chouji approached Training Field 21-C. Different from his typical appearance, his signature bag of chips was missing. He walked quickly, trying to reach his destination.

Training Field 21-C was a genin training field, known for its numerous trees. It was a place where genin could work out their teamwork, in regards to information gathering, concealing, etc. It was essentially a forest really. However, it offered a quietness that could not be compared for several reasons. First, it was situated at the end of the other training field, far away from the city center of Konoha. Second, there was a law that stated no harming of any property whatsoever there (that meant people basically couldn't practice any jutsu or weaponry, since they were all destructive), rarely anyone would go unless they were ordered to.

Chouji looked up to the ancient oak tree where Shikamaru had situated himself, cross-legged, on one of its thick branches while his back rested against the trunk.

Chouji, after being the best friend of Shikamaru for all these years, knew the handful of places where Shikamaru would go well. This was one of Shikamaru's typical relaxation spot. His friend hadn't came to this place as much as he'd used to even though it had always been his favourite. It just didn't measure up to the risk of being discovered by Temari.

Temari…who knew that the wind-user would affect Shikamaru so?

Chouji recalled himself rushing to the hospital three weeks ago, after being informed that his friend was there, fearing for the worse. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Shikamaru wasn't at the emergency room, but rather, it was Temari.

He caught a glimpse of Shikamaru inside one of the five meeting room, at the side of the three emergency rooms. Usually, the meeting rooms were used to give the relatives of the patient some privacy with the doctor as the person disclose the most updated information about the patient's wellbeing. Other times, it was used by shinobi for a quick debriefing.

The rooms were placed in a standard fashion, Chouji knew because he had been all of the rooms before. They would consist of a lovebird sofa pushed to the far end of the room, opposite from the door. A desk with a wheeled chair behind it would be in the middle of the room. There usually would be a few foldable chairs leaning against a wall, just in case many people showed up. A large glass window was situated for the room, with two metal grey-coloured binds to block any prying eyes. The binds were usually "opened" and the door wide open when no one was occupying the room.

The room was also made to be extremely soundproof.

Hokage-sama was facing Shikamaru as he was sitting on one of the foldable chairs, his arm being wrapped in bandages by a general nurse next to him, whose face Chouji didn't see since it was out of his line of vision. However, Temari's two brothers, Kankurou and Gaara were there in the room. He recognized their clothes.

It was all Chouji could see before the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her as the blinds of the room were turned shut, blocking his view completely from what was going on inside.

They probably wanted a personal report of what had happened.

Chouji calmed down then, finding that his friend was fine.

With nothing better to do, he lodged against white walls as he waited for Shikamaru to come out.

There were several times in his life that something like this happened. When he was a kid, his father and mother, along with some adults, would enter the meeting room while he waited outside.

Sometimes, they would come out relieved.

Other times, they would come out, face sad and crying.

Personally, he hated to be here. It always felt claustrophobic. His heart would felt heavy, pounding heavily in his chest. He wanted to shout, to scream for the time to past sooner, just anything; anything to get the waiting over with. He just hated to be left hanging, especially when someone he cared about could possibly be dead.

He had waited exactly half an hour before the door opened; another half an hour before Shikamaru was free to go.

Shikamaru didn't say a word about the incident.

Chouji got only bits and pieces of the story later on. All he found out was that apparently Shikamaru got up early that morning, being up and about by six (which was extremely rare thing for Shikamaru to do when he wasn't on mission). After talking with the guards, Temari and her two brothers, he volunteered to escort Temari out of the Fire Country.

He supposed he would have expected no less from a shinobi village, where everyone had the ability to acquire information despite things were being covered up. He heard most of the information at one of tea shops, where traders and businessmen were talking along the tables. The traders and shop owners had seen what happened, used to being awake in early morning to set up and stock up their shops. They weren't afraid to spread the info, proud that they were the one that had the most updated information as to what was, the most popular topic in Konoha.

They all knew that Shikamaru was released from the hospital with light wounds while Temari remained in one of the hospital rooms that were guarded by two Jounin at all times.

It was the middle part that had left people speculating. No one knew what was going on.  
They knew Shikamaru and Temari were ambushed. Yet, they wondered if the two platoons of ANBU that were dispatched not long after their exit had anything to do with them. If they were, then people wondered what foes the two were facing that needed the two platoons to go and rescue them.

Some say it was Orichimaru, while others said it was the Akatsuki.

Chouji was curious about what had happened as well, but even more so, on the change of behavour of his friend.

At the first week that Temari had been hospitalized, Shikamaru had reverted back to his typical habits, sitting on the roof of buildings to do some cloud-watching, playing shogi with Asuma-sensai, eating BBQ with him, being bossed around by his mother to do house chores while4 saying 'che' and 'troublesome' the whole time

However, whenever he was free, Shikamaru would be by Temari's side, along with Temari's brothers. If not, then he would retreat back to the training areas. Instead of cloud-watching, Chouji would find him meditating against a tree, like now.

Well…meditation might be a wrong choice of word. The gut feeling Chouji got was that Shikamaru was training…because sometimes when the wind blew, the way the light of the sun that penetrated between the branches and leaves along with their shadows as they shifted along with the wind …felt…

He just felt something unnatural.

Chouji's instinct went into overdrive. He had to consciously suppress his flight or flight response because he knew Shikamaru would never hurt him.

…Even though Chouji had never seen Shikamaru like this.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Shikamaru complain about training ever since the Retrieval mission that ended almost in disaster two years ago. Sure he protested about being chased around by Temari and stuff…but Chouji wondered how much was it was 'real'.

Real meaning that Temari and Shikamaru actually hated each other as they appeared to be; that Temari actually wanted to kill/ beat up Shikamaru for the reason she had said (about wanting to defeat him once and for all after the Chuunin exam) or that Shikamaru actually wanted to get rid of that woman once and for all.

Being smart as they were, Chouji was sure that they could get their way around each other, if they put enough effort into it…especially Shikamaru, since he was the smartest man Chouji had ever encountered…

Not to mention, outside of the rivalry or the 'hunting march' period, they were nice, if not civil, with one another.

Chouji often wondered if this was some weird dating style of Temari and Shikamaru. But at least Temari's brothers approved of him...since they left Shikamaru with the responsibility of taking care of their sister as they disappeared a week ago.

"Shikamaru." He called out. The said man opened one eye and gave a lazy wave.

"Go see her or she's going to kill you, _slowly_." Chouji told him, remembered to emphasize the last word.

Shikamaru stretched and yawned as he stood up. He leaped off the tree and started walking in the direction of the hospital.

Well, he supposed it was time. He was going to talk to her anyway.

Opening a bag of sour cream and onion flavoured chips, Chouji followed him.

Well…she never said she would kill him too if he tagged along.

* * *

"_Temari's finally stabilized." Tsunade announced to Gaara, Kankurou, and him, a day after Temari had been in the hospital._

_Shikamaru had raised an eyebrow when he was summoned by the Hokage just outside of his house. Even more so when he found out what she want to disclosed to him about. He was worried about Temari, but he wasn't a relative after all._

_Not that he hadn't pulled a few strings to get an update on her condition already._

_Therefore, when Tsunade-sama made the announcement. Shikamaru stood in front of her desk calmly, waiting for her to continue. Maybe he could find something new._

"_The thing that is on her body is not a curse-seal. However, it's designed for a worse purpose." The medic continued. "To destroy the person's soul..."_

_The teenagers in front of her stared at her for a moment. Tsunade sighed slightly before continuing._

"_The good news is that Shikamaru had stopped the process from finishing completely. This left her mind still intact. However, the seal feeds on chakra to work, and once that happens, the seal will continue to feed on her._

"_I have managed to suppress her chakra level to the minimum needed level with medicine. But it will not be a long term solution because her body will adapt."_

"_But a slight..." Kankurou started._

_Immediately, Shikamaru knew what Kankurou was going to ask. Shinobi weren't meant to live without chakra, nobody was. Chakra was the energy of life after all. It was just that shinobi have a higher of level running about in their system constantly and they could manipulate it better, hence they could do jutsu._

"_We are finding solutions right now to take care of the problem. But no matter what, it would be impossible for Temari to be a shinobi anymore."_

* * *

Everyone around the village knew what was happening between Shikamaru and Temari, it was a ninja village after all. People were separated in what their opinion was in regards to this 'couple'. 

Some thought that they were in love with each other very much. Otherwise, why would Temari chase after Shikamaru and bet him up like those kids in elementary who were trying to get their crushes' attention. Also, why would Shikamaru tolerate her to be around anyway, if he wish, he could probably find a way to talk to Tsunade-sama about it and get her to 'take care of Temari', so to speak.

Therefore, when something big happened to Temari...everyone watched.

And Shikamaru watched Temari, as she went through the different treatments and therapy as Tsunade and other medic-nin tested different ways to control her chakra.

During the first week, Temari was in so much pain that she had to continuously be injected with anesthetics as the seal acted up from time to time.  
During the second week, the treatment she went through started making her sick as well.

And now, this was the third week...

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't really explain want he was feeling right now. 

He was supposed to be glad in some ways, since he could reverse everything back to where he originally was, before Temari, before the Sound-nin, and before the Chuunin examination.

He went back to cloud-watching at one of the roofs, beneath the shades. He would lie on his back, with his hands behind him, supporting his head. He would have his eyes closed from time to time, enjoying the gentle gust that was uniquely Konoha's, one that was never too hot, cold, dry, etc. It was perfect, well as perfect as it could be, for him to relax and enjoy himself, clearing his mind of anything or anybody.

But his body would tense automatically at the slight disturbance in the air, at the sound of movement, of people passing by or talking. His body was honed to those cues, as if Temari would come out of nowhere...which reminded him that he had to visit her...who ended up yelling at him to get out of the room.

Shikamaru also went to play shogi with Asuma, but…

It didn't seem as practical anymore.

His mind would wonder off, instead of concentrating on the game. He wondered whether Temari had been sleeping properly, whether she had eaten yet (she haded hospital food to the point where she would rather starve to death than eat it), and most of all, if Tsunade had finally made progress.

Then, his hand would start to twitch, and he would have to excuse himself from the game because he couldn't sit still anymore, that he had to go to the hospital to visit her...who ended up kicking him out of the room.

While eating BBQ with Chouji and others, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from thinking about her, whether she was resting like she was suppose to do, whether she was eating or not... Having a good memory, he once again remembered how she hated hospital food. Trains of thought such as those would continuously looped in his brain until he couldn't take it anymore. To get his mind to shut up, he would order a few new plates after everyone was done, grill them to perfection (as much as he could anyway), ask the clerk for a Styrofoam box, pack food into the box, close it, and head to the hospital to give to the woman...who ended up dissing his hard work and throwing them all in the garbage in front of him.

He swore to god that woman had no appreciation in anything whatsoever, let her starve for all he cared.

Then every night, Shikamaru would sighed as he lie on his bed looking at the moon outside the window. Once again, he would remind himself that he thought he was smarter than this, that he should be able to get himself out of this predicament, that maybe it was time he find himself a girl friend.

One that wouldn't be constantly demanding his attention.  
One that wouldn't be playing mind games with him as she chased him across the village.  
One that she was predictable so she wouldn't go around declaring that she loves him out of nowhere.  
Most of all, one who wouldn't try to push him away by using something like the anger tactic to stop him from burdening himself with worry and need to take care of her.

Stupid woman...

And in the very same night, he would conclude two facts about his life.

One, his life, before he knew it, had started revolving around a woman named Temari. And--

**Two, ****Apparently, adaptability is a scary thing.**

Hence...the cycle continued.

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head...as his thoughts went back to the present. Scratching the back of his neck, he entered the room. 

Temari was currently eating a large plate of spaghetti that was place on a tall metal table over her bed, the typical ones with rollers on them.

Also in front of her were two bento boxes, one had two spring rolls and few chicken wings in it while the other one was a box of kimchi fried rice.

"Can you finish them?" Shikamaru paused before he continued. "Are you even allowed to eat those?"

Temari shrugged as she used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of spring roll. "Well, they didn't specify anything that I can't eat today, so I figure I might as well get everything while I still can. It really doesn't matter anyway, since I'm just going to puke it back out later today."

He pulled a metal chair up to her bed and took a seat. Leaning back and watching her eat for a moment, his heart felt heavy as he noticed the dark circles around her eyes and how thin she was getting. He hoped that the appointment with Tsunade this afternoon will be the last one, that the medic-nin can find something that actually works...because the backlashes were horrible. He had found her sitting on the floor of her bathroom, crying her eyes out once as the seals had been activated accidentally in one of the treatments.

Sighing quietly, Shikamaru decide to drop the bomb.

"I'm be heading to Suna."

* * *

This marks the end of the chapter. If things goes well, there should only be one more chapter left. I might write a sequel depending on the response I get from you guys. Anyway, we'll see. 

Thanks a lot for reading. Please R&R? It really brightens my day to hear feedback from you guys.

Have a good Chinese New Year ;)


End file.
